Witness Protection Program
by SoftBasketVolley
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki finds herself in a sticky situation when she witnesses a gruesome murder. When the identity of the killer is revealed, Rukia must go into hiding in a different town in order to be protected. In the new town, the sheriff is harsh and serious (not very welcoming at all). Rukia finds living in the new town painful but befriending the sheriff can be helpful. (Ichiruki)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Please enjoy my new fic. This idea kind of popped up in my head, and I wanted to share it with everyone. The characters might be a little OOC because I wanted to add a few "quirks". I really hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter One

The small woman clutched to the wool blanket, hoping the heat would spread to her limbs. Her numb fingers trembled against the scratchy material. Her wet black hair stuck her chilled face like paint on a portrait. Her makeup was worn-out and starting to melt down.

It was an early-summer night in the city. The rain could be heard pounding on the brick walls. A low rumble hinted that it was storming. The rain brought a cold front, making the woman's skin feel like ice.

An officer walked by with the hot cup of tea she asked for. She took it gingerly from his hands. She let the steam warm her face and fingers. Heat was a luxury to her now.

"Miss…" the officer trailed.

"Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki," she informed him.

The officer played with his blonde hair, pushing it back to cover one of his blue eyes. "Hmm... Miss Kuchiki. I'm Officer Izuru Kira."

"Nice to meet you," Rukia tried to say before her words failed her under Izuru's gloomy stare.

"So, you claim to have seen a murder?" Izuru said indifferently. "We haven't gotten any reports."

"Well, Officer Kira, I promise you that I'm not lying," Rukia responded in an irritated tone.

"I never take a claim like that lightly. Detective Hitsugaya will hear you in a few moments. Detective Hinamori is coming by to take you to see Detective Hitsugaya."

Izuru started to walk away, leaving the shaken Rukia by herself. "Are you leaving?" she called out.

Izuru looked back at Rukia. "Yes," he said shortly.

'How rude,' Rukia thought to herself.

Rukia had finally warmed up after several minutes. Her long hair was still wet and ratty but that was the least of her worries. Rukia started to rummage through her purse. It was all soaked, even her brand new cell phone.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself. That was expensive.

She put her water logged phone back in her purse and sighed. How had she gotten herself into this mess? It was just a case of being that the wrong place at the wrong time. Rukia was so shocked at the sight that she dropped her umbrella at the spot.

Seireitei Police Department was hopping. Everyone was quickly trying to get their work done for the night. Apparently, there was a car chase because of a robbery. That was why Rukia was kind of pushed aside.

Rukia knew that she was safe at the SPD. That scary goon couldn't get her in here. She lost them blocks ago along with her heels.

Her tea was almost gone when a woman about her age sprinted passed her. The woman had black hair in a low bun. She was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a badge dangling around her neck.

"Are you Decentive Hinamori?" Rukia awkwardly called out to the frazzled woman.

The woman stopped running around and gave Rukia the first friendly smile she had seen in awhile. "Just call me Momo," she panted out.

"Momo… Got it. God, I am glad to see someone nice. Officer Kira was kind of rude. My name's Rukia."

"Izuru is like that. You get used to it," Momo giggled. "Now, Shiro is waiting for us."

"Shiro?" Rukia questioned while tilting her head.

"O-Oh, sorry. I meant Detective Hitsugaya," Momo stammered while leading the way.

"I need to get this off my chest right way," Rukia gasped while pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Momo and Rukia weaved around the river of officers. Rukia's sloshy tights left a trail of wet foot prints down the hallway. Rukia tried her best to keep up with the fast-walking Momo. It was hard to move around without pushing officers out of the way.

"Here it is!" Momo announced. "Everyone's in here."

"Everyone?"

Momo opened the door and led her into the room. There was a single table with a single light. It must have been an interrogation room. Rukia followed Momo and sat at the table. Three other officers stood in the room.

"Renji?"

"Hey, Rukia!" said the tall man with tattoos and braided red hair. He wore a standard officer's uniform.

"You two know each other?" asked a cool voice.

"Yeah, Rukia and I have been friends since we were little, Detective Hitsugaya," Renji told the man.

Detective Hitsugaya was short, maybe a little taller than Momo. He had spiky white hair, tan skin, and icy turquoise eyes. He looked very mature in the face, even though he was so short. Hitsugaya wore a white dress shirt with two gun holsters on his chest.

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya said with no interest. "Let's start. Miss Kuchiki, you said you saw a murder, right?"

"Yes."

"Kuchiki?" asked the big-busted female officer with short auburn hair and light blue eyes. "Are you related to Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"My brother."

Byakuya Kuchiki was an important man in Seireitei. He was the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises, one of the top companies in the city. Rukia worked under her brother, yet not many people knew of her existence. Byakuya was often very busy, so not many people saw them together.

"Sorry, I was just curious," she hummed.

"Officer Matsumoto," Hitsugaya scolded.

"Oh, relax. I was curious."

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples and then asked, "Miss Kuchiki, would you please explain what happened in the most detail as possible?"

"Sure," Rukia said weakly while remembering the moment. "I was walking home after work."

"Where do you work?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Kuchiki Enterprises."

"Duh!" Matsumoto teased.

"I usually take a shortcut through the alley in between 45th and 32nd street. It seemed like any other night. I didn't hear anything. Once I got about halfway, I heard faint shouting. Then, a door swung open and three men stumbled out."

"Could you please describe these men?"

"Um, yeah. One wore an orange scarf. He was dark-skinned, and he had these weird glasses. The other had white hair. The guy who seemed to be the leader had brown hair and an eyepatch," Rukia finished.

"An eyepatch?" Renji asked for confirmation.

"He looked like an idiot," Rukia responded.

"Please, continue the story," Hitsugaya ordered in his cold voice.

"I jumped from the noise and hid behind a dumpster. I peeked over because it got awfully quiet, but then the guy with the glasses let out a gurgled scream. The eyepatch guy had a knife lodged in the glasses guy's throat."

Matsumoto visibly flinched as she continued to write the information. Rukia's mouth became dry as she thought about it. She had never seen so much blood before. It was everywhere. It was squirting from that guy's neck.

"They saw the umbrella that I crammed behind the dumpster and the guy with white hair grabbed me by the hair. The eyepatch guy told the other guy that I had seen too much. The eyepatch guy pulled out a gun and pressed it to my head. They must not have expected me to wiggle away because I took off. He shot at me but missed. I lost my shoes when the guy with white hair tackled me down. I kicked him in the face and ran all the way here. They were chasing me, but they must have given up at some point."

Rukia finally looked at Hitsugaya. His face was hard, unreadable. Momo placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"That is quite the story, Miss Kuchiki," Hitsugaya finally said. "My only problem with this story is the fact that we haven't gotten any reports of gunshots or a body."

"So, you don't believe me," Rukia said shortly.

"That's not it," Renji spoke up. "We have no evidence to back your claim. We can send someone to go check it out, though."

Rukia grit her teeth. "Detective Hitsugaya, are you telling me that you can't do anything about it."

"Unless this turns out being an extension of a current case I'm on, I can't do anything right away. I can give this case to someone else, but I'm afraid that we are extremely busy at SPD," Hitsugaya told her.

"Why did I even come?" Rukia groaned while standing up. "This was a waste of time."

"Wait!" Renji suddenly jogged to Rukia's side. "I'll take the case."

Rukia looked up at him. He was much taller than she remembered. Renji's features were much sharper. He had more tattoos.

"Officer Abarai, you know that you can't do that," Hitsugaya scolded.

"Sorry, Rukia," Renji whispered to her.

"Detective Hitsugaya, why don't you escort me out? I need to get home," Rukia seethed.

"Of course."

Hitsugaya and Rukia started to leave with Renji following. Matsumoto grabbed Renji and stopped him from following.

"What do you think you're doing Renji?" Matsumoto asked.

"Sorry, Rangiku. Rukia and I had a special relationship until time separated us. I can't help but be protective."

"How macho," Matsumoto teased.

Meanwhile, Rukia followed a stoic Hitsugaya through the hallways. He looked like he had too much on his plate. Even his back looked tense. Maybe his tie was too tight around his neck. Maybe those guns were too heavy on him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," his icy voice called.

"What did I expect? Seireitei is a mess. I should have known that you guys are swamped with work."

"You did the right thing. The murderer will be caught."

"Not if the case gets cold."

"Ah, are you familiar with police work."

"No, I watch a lot of crime shows."

Hitsugaya made a noise that could have been a laugh. That meant he actually had emotion. Hitsugaya just seemed so serious all the time. Rukia smiled slightly.

"So, you ran all the way here?" the detective asked.

"Yeah… I'm a total mess," Rukia joked. "I really liked this outfit, too. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

The detective didn't respond except for an awkward groan. 'Hmm…' Rukia thought to herself. 'He must not talk a lot with ladies.'

Rukia paused. Her feet were aching. Running barefoot on the pavement for that many blocks was painful. Of course, she didn't realize it until then. Her tights were even worn down at the heels.

She looked up at the wall. There was a long line of photographs of random people. Above the row of photographs, in giant letters, said, "Seireitei's Most Wanted." Rukia glanced at the stone-cold faces of the felons. She recognized a few of them because of the news, but some were unrecognizable.

"These are some of the worst criminals in Seireitei," Hitsugaya piped up.

"Some? There are, like, thirty people on this wall."

"Twenty-six."

"Ah, twenty-six out of the thousand criminals in this city."

"Miss Kuchiki, I want these streets as clean as you do. I promise you that I will make this city safer."

"Sorry, that wasn't an attack on you. It was an attack on society," Rukia said quietly.

Rukia awkwardly shot her eyes towards a picture of someone. She gasped. That man in the picture was extremely familiar. It was the smile, that mocking smile. That smiles told you that he thought and knew he was better than you. The man had soft brown, bespeckled eyes, and mild brown hair.

"That's Sosuke Aizen, a chemist who became a powerful drug lord after realizing the effects that his 'mixtures' had on other people. That man is a major underworld figure. Aizen has his hands in more things than drugs," Hitsugaya explained.

"Sosuke Aizen…"

"We have several tapes on him, but that's not enough to convict him."

"He looks familiar to me," Rukia finally told him.

"Familiar?" he asked with a hint of interest.

"Does this, um, Aizen have henchmen?" Rukia bravely asked. "Maybe a man with white hair and snake eyes?"

"I'm sure he has plenty of henchmen."

Rukia turned to Hitsugaya suddenly. Her violet eyes were wide. A chill ran down her spine. That horrific memory suddenly became more clear.

"D-Does Aizen have… an eyepatch?" Rukia squeaked.

"It's possible," he responded.

"Detective Hitsugaya, I think the murderer was Sosuke Aizen."

Hitsugaya looked unmoved. Rukia thought that he would be a little bit more shocked, maybe a twitch of the eye.

"Follow me," he said distantly.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked.

"Are you sure it was Aizen you saw?" Hitsugaya asked. "This isn't a random guess, right? You have to be sure."

"One hundred percent."

Rukia followed the short detective back the way they came. Rukia honestly didn't know what was happening. She understood that this was serious, but Hitsugaya's silence was worrying her.

Her heart started to pound as they briskly walked passed all the working people. Hitsugaya even knocked Izuru away. All the noise in the rooms made this all the more stressful.

"Detective Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called. "Come here!"

Like a rabbit, Momo jumped from her office and jogged to his side. She was ready for anything he had to say.

"What's up, Shiro," Momo asked.

Hitsugaya seemed taken aback for a second. Rukia saw him turn his head slightly to look at her.

"Rukia just told me that the man that attacked her was Sosuke Aizen."

Momo audibly gasped. "Is that so? Well, this case suddenly became ten times more interesting."

The three walked back into the room there were just in. Once everyone was settled, Hitsugaya stressfully pulled at his hair and paced. Momo walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"Rukia, you have become an irreplaceable aspect of a case we've had for years," Momo spoke up.

"How have I become important?" she asked.

"Well," Hitsugaya started. "You are important because you're an eyewitness. When we catch Aizen, we will need you to testify against him. That will help give that man justice."

"Okay, testify, I can do that," Rukia told them. "When's the court date. I'll be there."

Momo and Hitsugaya looked at each other. "We haven't caught him," Momo reminded her.

"I know that, but you guys must have a plan of attack. Just call me whenever you need me, and I'll run over to the court house."

"It's not that easy, Rukia," Momo awkwardly told her. "You see… Every witness we've had against Aizen has…"

"Disappeared," Hitsugaya finished.

"Disappeared," Rukia said in disbelief. "I don't want to disappear."

"Well, we find them eventually, but in pieces," Hitsugaya told Rukia.

Rukia gulped. "So, I'm in danger, huh?"

"Don't worry, Rukia," Momo said to calm her down. "We are going to make sure that you are safe. You see, when you're a witness to an important case, we can protect you. In this case, we would hide you somewhere. Aizen and his henchmen won't be able to find you."

"Where are you going to hide me?" Rukia asked.

"We have a place about two hours out of the city. It's a quiet place with little to no crime," he explained.

"What about my job? What about my brother?"

"We will contact Mr. Kuchiki. He will be able to make adjustments," Hitsugaya answered.

"How long with I be gone?"

"It depends."

"Huh… This isn't exactly how I planned my life. Hiding away isn't exactly my style but if it's needed, so be it. I just don't want to be trapped forever, Detectives. I like my life right now. I don't want it to be ruined because of one unfortunate event."

"Well, would you rather be dead," Hitsugaya sharply resorted.

"Not at all."

"Good."

"I'm just worried, I guess."

"Don't worry," Momo giggled. "The sheriff of the town you will be going to was a friend of Renji's when he was in the academy. How bad could it be?"

"Renji knows the sheriff? That's good."

"Yes, I've heard it's a very peaceful place," Hitsugaya told her.

"When am I leaving? Do I have time to say goodbye to my brother? What about packing?" Rukia asked.

"We have no time to waste," he explained. "You will leave tomorrow morning at six. You will sleep here tonight. The people at the police station will help you get clothes. You can contact your brother later but not anytime soon. We don't want them to trace the calls."

"What a mess," Rukia whispered under her breath. "Okay, may I have some clothes to change into because this wet dress is making me cold."

Momo walked over to the door. "I have some extra clothes in my locker. Let me go get it."

Hitsugaya and Rukia sat in the room quietly. Rukia tapped on the desk to break the silence. Hitsugaya just stared at her.

'How can he just stare at people?' Rukia thought. 'It's creepy.'

"Your cooperation is greatly appreciated, Miss Kuchiki."

"Do you think Aizen knows who I am, that I'm a Kuchiki? I don't want him going after Byakuya."

"Mr. Kuchiki will be just fine. If Aizen goes after him, he will certainly be caught. We will have eyes on Mr. Kuchiki at all times so don't fret."

Rukia's body relaxed as Renji stormed in. He loosened his tie as he strutted up to Rukia. He eyes never left her's.

"Rukia! I heard the news!" Renji exclaimed.

"Quieter, Officer Abarai," Hitsugaya strained.

"Karakura Town is a great place, just you wait," Renji told her.

"Karakura Town? So that's where I'm going."

Rukia could hear Hitsugaya groaning.

'This has been an interesting night.'

* * *

 **Hey again!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this. I love to see reviews or opinions. Don't worry, I have thick skin.**

 **Peace ᕕ(꘠ᗜ꘠)ᕗ**


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, thank you so much for all the response, follows, and favorites. That made me so, so happy. You don't even know. You know who you are.

So, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the characters have the same appearance as they did in the epilogue. If they didn't get a new appearance, the last time skip looks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter Two

Rukia woke up against the cold window of the car. The buzz of her head on the window stirred her to consciousness. Her eyes felt dry from the exhaustion. Rukia didn't sleep well on the futon the SPD provided her.

"Good morning!" Renji called.

Rukia groaned and lifted her head up. She checked the clock near the dashboard. It was eight 'o two in the morning. She must have fallen asleep once the trip started.

"You are not a morning person, Rukia. You almost punched me in the face as I was waking you up," Renji teased.

"Are we almost there?" Rukia asked in a raspy voice.

"Just getting off at the exit."

"Good."

They sat in silence except for the low hum of the car. Rukia played with the tips of her long hair. Renji tapped the steering wheel.

"So, you know the sheriff?" Rukia asked with a yawn.

"He was my buddy in the academy. That guy sure is a character," Renji laughed heartily. "I've never met anyone with a passion for justice like his. That damn tryhard puts Detective Hitsugaya to shame. You are in good hands."

"Renji, how long do you think this is going to take?" Rukia mumbled.

"I don't know. Aizen is as slippery as an eel. I think you'll like Karakura Town. Who knows... you might want to stay after the trial."

"I doubt it…"

Renji snorted. "Just as stubborn as ever."

Rukia stared out the slightly foggy window. The town looked… sleepy. It was nothing like the metropolis known as Seireitei. Seireitei was full of bright lights and towering buildings. Karakura Town's tallest building was maybe three stories at most. The vibrant fall leaves were still on the trees. It was a very charming town.

It was early in the morning and people were already up and working. Rukia only saw local businesses, not a brand in sight. It was weird for her. She almost hated it.

"Where are we?" Rukia blandly asked.

"Karakura Town," Renji told her with confusion.

"No. _Where_ are we? Is this some fairy town? Is this even real?"

"Um… No…" Renji drew out. "This is a real place. You don't get outside Seireitei very often, do you?"

"I go to Hueco Mundo sometimes," Rukia grumbled.

"For what? Business? If I know you correctly, you probably spend all your time working instead of enjoying the scenery."

"Seireitei has no scenery."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear Rukia," Renji joyfully exclaimed. "You are looking at the bowl half-empty."

"Maybe because the bowl _is_ half-empty," Rukia laughed.

"I think that the bowl is half-full." Before Rukia could fight back, Renji smiled and said, "Ah, we're here."

Rukia stepped out of the car and studied the bland building. Compared to everything in the town, the police station was utterly boring. In big letters, the building had a sign that said "Karakura Town Police Department."

Renji locked the car and opened the door for Rukia. Once inside, a wave of freezing air hit Rukia's exposed arms. She wished that Momo's clothes were a little warmer. The place smelled of cleaner and leather. It was a modern looking place.

"Hello!" shouted a bubbly voice. "I'm sorry that I wasn't at my desk!"

Rukia looked up when she heard the clacking of heels. The woman running towards her automatically put a scowl on Rukia's face. The woman made Rukia jealous. That woman had it all: large breasts, curves, long auburn hair, slender legs, and a pretty face. She was gorgeous and automatically made Rukia feel threatened.

"I'm so sorry. How long were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"Not long," Renji pressed. "We just walked in."

"Good. I was afraid you would have thought that I got attacked by a monster."

'Why would we think that?' Rukia thought to herself.

The imaginative woman glanced at Rukia with those big, brown eyes. "Oh dear! Where are my manners? I'm Orihime Inoue, the receptionist here. You must be Rukia Kuchiki. I've heard all about you from Toshiro," she giggled.

Rukia stared blankly at the woman. "Uh, yeah… That's me."

Orihime grabbed Rukia by the hand and led her to a larger room with cubicles and offices. "Hey! Rukia and Renji just got here!" she called.

At first, no one moved, but then Rukia heard shuffling. People slowly started to make their way towards the three.

"Hello," called a plain voice.

Rukia glanced at the bespectacled, slender man with sharp facial features. He had black hair that parted to the right. He had narrow, blue eyes and looked a little weak, but Rukia felt a confidence about him.

"I'm Assistant Sheriff Uryu Ishida. I hope that your stay here is comfortable," he said formally.

"I'm Officer Keigo Asano, but _you_ can call me Keigo," shouted a man with straight brown hair and a goofy smile. "If you want to call me officer, I'm not going to stop you, though."

Keigo had crumbs on his wrinkled uniform. It looked as if he was eating crackers earlier.

"Keigo is fine," Rukia groaned.

"Where is everyone?" Renji asked.

"Patrol," said a low voice coming from behind Rukia.

Rukia turned her head and saw a giant. She was even scared for a moment. She knew that he could toss her like a ragdoll.

"Are you the sheriff?" Rukia trembled.

"Deputy Yasutora Sado."

Orihime giggled. "We call him Chad. He's as gentle as they come."

Chad had dark-skin and wavy, brown hair that covered both of his eyes. His muscles were about the size of Rukia's head. Rukia couldn't tell what was going on in that man's head. He was so nonchalant.

"The Sheriff should be here any second," Uryu told the group.

"So, what's the plan for me?" Rukia asked the group.

"I don't know," Uryu explained truthfully. "He made the plans himself. Only he knows, unfortunately."

Rukia groaned quietly. She really didn't want to be here. It was the best for her, but she missed her office. Rukia believed that she could handle this for three weeks tops. Any longer and she would blow up.

"Hey, Rukia," Keigo said while stepping closer. "I could give you a special tour."

"No thanks…"

Keigo's grin didn't break as he slowly backed away. Rukia felt a little bad for the guy. He looked like a sad puppy.

The group suddenly got quiet as a tall man stiffly walked by. He had cropped orange hair and slightly tan skin.

"G-Good afternoon, Sheriff," Keigo said with excitement.

The sheriff turned to look at them. Rukia would have thought he was handsome if it wasn't for that scowl. He had piercing brown eyes without an ounce of compassion about them. His uniform was pressed and starched to perfection. The sheriff seemed so intense. Rukia felt a little suffocated by him.

"You're here. Good. I'm Sheriff Ichigo Kurosaki. Come with me, Miss Kuchiki," he said blandly and turned away.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji called.

Ichigo turned his head and harshly stared at Renji. "Officer Abarai."

Rukia waved goodbye to Renji and followed Ichigo towards his office. The office was made private by a milky glass. On the door, it said, "Ichigo Kurosaki: Sheriff."

The office was clean with neatly stacked files on the main desk. There were potted plants and two pictures as a decoration. Ichigo picked up the files and moved them to the side. He sat in the chair and stared at Rukia.

"Once again, I'm the sheriff of this town, so I'm in charge of your safety. Tell me a little about your situation."

"Um… I witnessed a murder. The murderer was a man named Sosuke Aizen. I'm needed for a trial, so the SPD sent me away to be protected."

Ichigo eyes glared at her as he leaned on his hands. "Where do you work?"

"Kuchiki Enterprises."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Height."

"144 centimeters."

"Weight."

Rukia's eyes twitched. "Excuse me, but what are you doing, Sheriff Kurosaki?"

"I want to make sure that you are truly Rukia Kuchiki. Only the real Miss Kuchiki would know the answers to these questions."

"Don't you have a picture of me?" Rukia asked.

"Pictures can be tampered with."

Rukia awkwardly smiled. "I really don't think you need to be so worried about that. I promise you that I am Rukia Kuchiki."

"It is good to be prepared. It is my job to make sure that justice is protected," Ichigo told her.

"Uh, okay… Let's talk about my situation," Rukia said to change the subject.

"Yes, let me set some guidelines for you."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ichigo stood up and looked out the window of his office. "Sosuke Aizen is a dangerous man, Miss Kuchiki. I promise that we will keep you out of harm's way. If he finds you, he will do everything in his power to kill you. My first rule is that you don't leave this station. Ever."

Rukia blinked a few times. Ichigo kept his eyes outside and his hands behind his back. Rukia didn't know what to say actually. Her brain was scanning over several colorful words at that moment.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you trap me in here," Rukia spat at him.

Ichigo turned around with a plain look on his face. It was like he was expecting her to be angry.

"Do you want to get caught?" Ichigo asked a slightly raised tone. "This is the safest place to be."

Rukia's eyebrows twitched as she stood up. She made a move for the door, but Ichigo wedged himself in her way. She bumped into his hard chest. Rukia tried to move him out of the way, but Ichigo didn't budge.

"I can't do this!" Rukia shouted.

She tried to move him again, but he grabbed her wrist. Ichigo twisted her around and pushed her cheek against the glass while holding her wrist behind her back. He leaned over her and glanced to see her annoyed eyes.

As if he was holding hot coals, Ichigo jumped away from Rukia. Rukia slowly peeled herself off the glass and rubbed her sore wrist.

"Sorry…" Ichigo coughed. "...But don't make me do that again."

"You're lucky I'm interested in the rest you have to say, or I'd kick your ass," Rukia growled as she sat back down.

"Allow me to continue," Ichigo told her while composing himself. "I need you to accept the fact that my word is law."

"Fine."

"Promise."

Rukia snapped up her head, "I promise!"

"Good."

"My second rule is that you can't make contact with anyone outside this station. No phone calls, no letters. Aizen is looking for anything coming inside Seireitei."

Rukia was not bothered that much by that comment. The only one that she really had in her life was her brother, Byakuya. Rukia had trouble making friends at work because people disliked her for her "privilege." It wasn't like Byakuya spent a lot of time with her anyway.

Ichigo felt the pressure coming from Rukia. She was a whirlwind, a force of nature. Ichigo was actually a little nervous when Rukia went at him.

"Okay, next."

"The third rule is that you need to make no noise when someone other than any of the officers comes in the station. If it is someone we don't know, you will need to go into hiding. I'll show you the place when the time comes."

"Sounds exhausting," Rukia told him in a tired tone.

"I have one more rule to tell you here," Ichigo started.

"I'm ready for it."

"You need to change your appearance."

Rukia tilted her head. "What exactly do you mean?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Something about you needs to change. More specifically, you need to cut your hair."

She stared at him with confusion in her violet eyes. "My hair?" she repeated while touching her long, silky hair. "You want me to cut my hair?"

"I don't care what you do with it, but it needs to be different."

"How am I supposed to cut my hair? Tell me!" Rukia shouted in annoyance.

"Ask Orihime. She knows how to do stuff like that," Ichigo sternly told her. He opened the door and pointed towards Orihime.

Rukia stood up and left the office. Orihime had noticed the movement and walked over once she saw Rukia's sheepish attitude. Uryu sent a look towards Ichigo, and Ichigo kept his face steady.

"Orihime… Will you cut my hair?" Rukia asked in a whisper.

Orihime was taken aback, but the two walked away towards the bathroom. Uryu sighed and rubbed his temples, pushing his glasses around.

Ichigo stood tall and watched as the officers worked. Uryu walked towards Ichigo and handed him more files.

"These are on Miss Kuchiki," Uryu told him. Uryu was about to walk away when he asked, "Ichigo, what happened in there? We all heard the shouting and the thuds. It sounded like you and Miss Kuchiki had a disagreement."

"Miss Kuchiki decided that she didn't like my terms and tried to run. I couldn't have her disrespecting my authority," Ichigo said coldly.

"What terms?"

"Miss Kuchiki particularly didn't like the fact that she is forbidden to leave this station."

Uryu shifted his glasses. "Ichigo… How could you expect her to hide away forever? You should have let her a least stay within a half-mile radius of the station. She's going to get cabin fever."

"She will survive," Ichigo sharply cut. "My career is riding on the success of her safety. I cannot and will not take any chances."

"There you go again thinking only of yourself," Uryu sighed. "Miss Kuchiki is a human after all. Don't treat her like a package."

"Assistant Ishida, this is not your concern."

Uryu narrowed his eyes and walked away quickly. Ichigo watched his friend disappear into his work, fuming.

Orihime and Rukia stepped around the corner with no confidence. Rukia was almost hiding behind Orihime.

"Miss Kuchiki, come here," Ichigo ordered. "I need to show you where you will be staying."

Rukia slowly stepped away from Orihime. Her hair was significantly shorter than before. The long strand that fell in between her eyes remained, but the rest was chopped. Ichigo noticed her violet eyes for the first time at that moment. For some reason, they were more vibrant than before. Perhaps it was because of her eyes that were a little glossy.

"Yes, that will do," Ichigo told her.

Rukia touched the tips of her freshly cut hair. She, personally, didn't care about her hair that much, but that was one of the two things Byakuya has ever complimented. She kept it long because her brother liked it long. He said it reminded him of her sister, Hisana.

"Let's see it," Rukia croaked.

Ichigo led her to a hallway with a single door at the end. The hallway was kind of dark and sticky. The air conditioning must not reach that area. Ichigo pulled out keys and unlocked the door. Inside were two jail cells. One was occupied.

"You're kidding," Rukia gasped.

The cells had a cot, and toilet, and a sink. There was not a lot of room inside the cell. Parts of the bars were slightly rusted. The cells were completely open, so privacy wasn't an option. Rukia felt sick just looked at the cell. Rukia wobbled closer and touched the bars. Ichigo pushed her in and slammed the door behind her.

"Wait! No! I can't do it!" Rukia begged while gripping the bars. "Let me out!"

"This is where you will be staying," Ichigo said in a serious voice. "It's rather comfortable compared to other jails."

"What? There is another man in the room with me. What happened to privacy?" Rukia asked in panic.

Ichigo glanced at the man in the other cell. The other guy simply leaned on his knees and looked at the ground. His black, ripped sweatshirt covered his pale body.

"Ulquiorra won't bother you," Ichigo informed her.

Rukia forced her eyes on the man. He trained his eyes off the ground. Ulquiorra's bright green, cat-like eyes burned her. His messy, thin black hair contrasted with his pale skin. He looked tired, bored with life.

"Will I see anyone?"

"You'll see someone when it's time for food."

"What about after?"

"I don't know."

"I hate this," Rukia said in a low voice.

"This is all for your safety," Ichigo told her while closing the door behind him and locking it.

Rukia felt a sudden anxiety. She was all alone except for that scary-looking man. Rukia felt a sudden hatred for that man.

"You asshole!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

If Ichigo heard it, good. If he didn't, whatever. It felt good to let it out. An overwhelming emotion washed over Rukia as frustrated tears started to run down her face. It must have been years since the last time she cried. A choking sob escaped her lips and then she couldn't stop.

* * *

Hey o

Let me know what you thought of that. I bet you weren't expecting Ichigo to be like that.

Peace (ง■◡■)ง


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I understand your confusion with Rukia being put in a jail for hiding, but that** can **actually happen. It sounds messed up, right? Rukia isn't actually in jail. it is for hiding. You guys rock!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Three

Rukia pressed her warm head against the cold, gray brick wall. Momo's clothes stuck to her uncomfortably. Rukia hadn't showered once in the four days she had been there. It was the time of the year were the mornings were cold and the afternoons were still unbearably hot. Well, Rukia wasn't sure if it was hot outside, but it sure as hell was inside that room.

Rukia's hazed eyes glanced up as Orihime opened the door with two bags. The food given to her wasn't gross, but it wasn't great either. Orihime didn't have the normal trays with her today. The food was wrapped nicely.

"I made something for you guys today," Orihime told them.

"Like homemade?" Rukia asked, getting slightly excited. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I figured you could use some home cooking. Plus, Ulquiorra likes my cooking, and I like to cook."

Rukia's mouth watered. What could it be? Turkey sounded great right then. Oh, but what about roasted chicken? A refreshing salad would be nice. Just rice would have been great.

Orihime placed the packaged food through the bars. Rukia saw the steam coming from the thermos bowl. She pulled off the packaging and unscrewed the cap quickly. An intense aroma hit Rukia's nose. It looked like a curry, but it was chunky and yellow-brown.

"So what exactly is this?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I glad you asked," she giggled. "It's spicy banana and eggplant curry."

Rukia hovered her fork over the odd curry. She glanced over to Ulquiorra who was quickly, yet gracefully shoveling the curry down his throat. It couldn't be that bad. Plus, Rukia liked a little heat in her food. Rukia nervously scooped some curry on her fork and ate it.

Rukia really didn't taste the banana or the eggplant, but her tastebuds were bombarded with intense spices. Clove, cumin, black pepper, and mustard seeds dominated the favor. Rukia wanted to gag, but she couldn't afford to lose her only visitor. Maybe she would tell her after how horrible her food was once she got out of the cell.

"How is it?" Orihime asked expectantly.

"I thought it was going to be spicy."

"It is spicy, you know, full of spices."

Rukia deadpanned. Of course, she would think that. "I thought it was good," she lied.

"Great!" Orihime cheered while clapping her hands. "I need to go. I have a lot of work to do. I'll come back for the bowls."

"Yo, Orihime," Rukia called, causing Orihime to turn back around. "Tell Sheriff Kurosaki to go to hell when you see him. This is inhumane."

Orihime's usually smiley face turned to a frown. "You know… Ichigo isn't as bad as you think he is, really… I promise you there's a reason he's doing this. You got a bad impression."

"Bad impression? A bad impression?" Rukia's voice got louder. "He locked me in a goddamn jail cell like a pig waiting for slaughter! Do you really think that I'll forgive him after this?! When I get out of here, my brother is going to sue this place!"

Orihime was frightened by Rukia's outburst and stumbled away, closing the door again. Rukia's eyes narrowed once she realized that Orihime probably wouldn't come back to see her.

'Great. Now I'll really go stir-crazy.'

Rukia turned her attention to Ulquiorra who was now finishing the bowl of disgusting curry.

"How did you eat all of that?"

At first, Ulquiorra didn't even turn to look at her. "What do you mean?" His voice was smooth, yet alluring. It was almost like a whisper. As Rukia focused her eyes on him, she saw the number four tattooed on his chest.

"C'mon, you know that was disgusting. How could you eat it like that?"

Ulquiorra looked out the small window on the other wall. "Hm… I find it interesting. Each bite is different. Some parts are soupy, some are crunchy, some are bland. It is new every time."

"Wow, that's very thought out. I really can't get passed the taste. I'm sorry for my asking, but why are you here?"

"I find this much more comfortable than sleeping outside. At least when I'm here, I have someone to make sure I'm fine."

"Have you always been all alone?"

"No, I have siblings. Well… not by blood. We roamed the streets together until they left me behind to go to Hueco Mundo."

"Why did you stay here?" Rukia asked with interest. The guy was a little weird, but his words were interesting.

"I found that my presence was not longer welcome. I'm not a fool, Miss Kuchiki," he continued in his monotone voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know much more than you think," Ulquiorra told her. He pointed to his ear. "I heard all about it."

"Just call me Rukia… Ulquiorra."

"Rukia. Light. What a curious name for someone who has no light in their eyes. I find names to be quite interesting if you think about it. Why are some things call certain names?"

"So, you were alone," Rukia said to change the subject. "That must have been sad."

"I would have been sad if I believed in human emotions," he replied. "It's a trick of the mind. It takes mental stamina to be able to be void of emotions. I must say, it is quite liberating. Not everyone shares the same opinion as I do. I know you don't because you cry every night."

Rukia glared at him. "You can't possibly hear me."

"My ears are strong. I find focusing on hearing the slightest whispers to be entertaining."

"You're a little weird aren't you?" Rukia asked in disbelief. She had never met a man like this before.

"Unique. Superior. Those who claim to be normal allow themselves to blend in the crowd. Those who are different are able to elevate above the rest. I consider my 'strange' traits to be an honor."

Rukia watched those cat-like eyes pick apart her mind. Ulquiorra was a breath of fresh air to her. He stated exactly what was on his mind. Sure, he was slightly melancholy, but that was new to Rukia.

"Be honest with me. Why did you choose a jail cell as your home?" Rukia asked.

"When I was younger, I lived in alleys with my siblings. I found myself in a lot of trouble in order to provide for my siblings. Often I found myself sleeping the night in this exact cell for theft. When they all left, this place held the most memories. Rukia, why do you hate it here?"

"Easy. I don't enjoy living in this hell hole. Oh, no offense. I was forced to go here for my safety and it doesn't help that Sheriff Hardass is the dictator of these lands," Rukia rambled on.

"You must be running from Sosuke Aizen," Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly.

"Let me guess. You heard it," Rukia said while rolling her eyes.

"Sheriff Kurosaki talks a lot about Aizen. Actually, Aizen was the one that took my siblings away from me."

"That guy seems like a real piece of work."

"He is someone I wish to meet."

"Um, why?" Rukia drew out. "If Aizen finds me, I'm dead."

"I like to learn from those who are interesting. My mind is full of information I have gained from those who are special. If it isn't interesting, then it is useless, trash even."

Rukia stared at his unblinking eyes. They were engaging. They almost glowed in the shadows. Ulquiorra's most striking feature was his eyes.

"Trash?"

Ulquiorra blinked for the first time. "Those who prove to have no meaning to their existence might as well be dead. I care not if they are attached to this world, for they hold no purpose. No purpose is not interesting. My existence is not to comfort. I am here to acquire information."

Rukia was taken aback my Ulquiorra's words. What was weirder was the fact that he did not move a muscle the entire time. His eyes didn't even move.

"Ulquiorra…" Rukia whispered in shock.

"Rukia, are you afraid of me?" Ulquiorra asked in his eerie monotone voice.

Rukia's breathing quickened. Why was this man so suffocating? It was the posture. It was the hood of his sweatshirt that covered the top of his eyes. It was the mysterious tattoo. It was the slight frown on his lips.

"You don't scare me in the slightest," Rukia strongly responded. "Plus, I'm locked away, so you couldn't get me if you wanted to."

"Your body signals tell me otherwise."

"Ulquiorra, try not to rely on body signals," Rukia chuckled a little.

"If I see it, it is real."

"For someone with such a passion for knowledge, you really have some strange beliefs," Rukia said while crossing her arms. "Emotions can't be seen with the eyes only."

"I have no passions," Ulquiorra said as if he was fighting back. "By the way, you are one of two people who aren't afraid of me."

"What about your siblings?"

"No. Even our leader found me uneasing."

Rukia tapped her fingers. "Who's the other person."

Ulquiorra turned his head and stared at the small window. Part of a tree could be seen from the barred window. "Orihime."

Rukia was honestly surprised by that information. Orihime seemed too skittish to deal with a guy like Ulquiorra.

"Huh… Now, that wasn't expected."

Ulquiorra didn't respond. Instead, he stood up and walked closer to the bars. He looked down upon her sitting form. He took his nail and tapped it on the bars, creating a ping-like sound.

"You're a witness, right?"

"Yeah," Rukia grumbled.

"Bring locked in here must not be ideal."

"Psh." Rukia turned her head away. "I hate it here. I hate that I got put in jail. Honestly, I don't think Sheriff Jerkwad has to authority to lock me up."

"I wouldn't say me put you in jail."

Rukia snapped her head. Her hair swooshed into her face. "Am I not in a jail?"

"Are you familiar with what happened to the witnesses and jury members of the Luders Friegen case?"

"Not really…"

"Luders Friegen escaped custody after the third day of the trial. Once they realized that all the jurors and witnesses were in danger, they quickly locked them all in separate hotel rooms at different hotels. Those people didn't see another face except maybe an officer's for a whole month. It could be worse."

"Why do you know this?"

"I read the newspaper," he said while walked to the other side of the cell.

"Wait, do you read the newspaper every day?" Rukia asked while standing up.

"Yes."

"How do you have access to that?"

Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He jingled them for emphasis.

Rukia jumped towards the bars, gripping them until her knuckles turned white. "You have a set of keys?!"

"Yeah… Orihime was able to get permission from the Sheriff to give me a set of keys since they call me harmless. She was very excited about it, I think."

"Ulquiorra, you have to get me out of here! I think I'm actually rotting in this cell!"

Ulquiorra looked at the keys and then Rukia. He stood up and unlocked his own cell. He strolled out and put his hand on the door handle to leave.

"Ulquiorra!" Rukia called in desperation.

He turned to look at her. "Did you really think that I'd let you out? I'm not your savior."

With that, Ulquiorra opened the door and left Rukia all alone. Rukia was shocked by his actions. She actually cracked a slight smile. He sure was a character. She didn't really how what to make of him.

* * *

The underground hideout was lavish. Red velvet walls and white, furry carpets made the room seem warm. Several different bottles of alcohol sat on a glass counter behind a bar. The only sound was the background noise from some random show that was on the television.

"Gin Ichimaru," A man with an eyepatch called. "Did you take care of that girl?"

A thin man with sharp features turned to his boss. The man had stringy, silver hair, eyes closed to a slit, and a mocking grin on his face.

"She got away, Aizen," Gin told him.

Aizen took a smooth sip of the imported bourbon he had in his glass. His brown hair was swept back, showing menacing eyes. He slumped back in his chair, letting his white suit show.

"I figured," Aizen gave a crooked smile. "You would have come back with blood on your clothes. I'm not worried. We'll catch that nosey lady."

"Without a doubt," Gin agreed.

"Did you get a good look? I sure did. That girl stood wide-eyed for just long enough for me to remember that face of her's."

"I believe that was Byakuya's brat sister."

"I wasn't aware he had a sister."

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. We met a long time ago when I used to work for Byakuya. She kind of reminded me of Byakuya with that cool demeanor. She didn't have many friends either, except maybe Kaien Shiba and Jushiro Ukitake."

Aizen's smile grew. "Kaien Shiba, huh? I wonder how he likes the bottom of the ocean?"

"Rukia was devastated by his 'disappearance' if I remember correctly."

"No matter who she is, I need her for a little chat. Gin, make sure to bring her back in one piece."

"Haven't I gotten my hands dirty a lot lately? I usually don't mind, but Miss Kuchiki knows who I am. She'd run away from me. I'd have to be quiet as a mouse," Gin said with his normal smile.

"How unlike you, Gin. Usually, you follow my order without a single remark," Aizen questioned. "Do you not have the stomach to bring the woman here?"

"I assure you that I'm not worried in the slightest. There is someone in the SPD that I would like to avoid. That person might be with Miss Kuchiki."

"Fine," Aizen said dryly, completely understanding. "Who's not doing anything right now?"

Gin pondered for a second. "Findorr, Apacci, Loly, Grimmjow, Starrk, Lilynette, and Menoly. I think Yammy should be coming back soon."

"Loly is unpredictable. She would probably kill that woman before they get back. Starrk doesn't give a shit about what I order. Lilynette would follow Starrk. Apacci is too wild. Findorr? Findorr will do. Call him in, Grimmjow, too."

Gin nodded and walked out of the room. Aizen smiled to himself. He was starting to get excited. It was like his prayers were answered. Catching a Kuchiki would seal his fate as the most powerful man in Seireitei. Byakuya would definitely buckle for his little sister. Byakuya would pay the ransom, and then they would kill him and his brat sister.

He took another swig of his bourbon. Once the Kuchiki's fell, the police department would be next. They would crumble under his pressure and Seireitei would be his.

Gin walked back in with two men following him. Gin's smile was as snake-like as ever.

"Ah, Findorr and Grimmjow, just the men I wanted to see," Aizen announced.

The man named Grimmjow gave a large, toothy grin. "What's up, Boss?"

Grimmjow was a tall, muscular man with a scar on his chest that could be seen through his tank top. His hair was light blue and spiky, matching his eyes. Grimmjow's eyes practically glowed in the dark due to the green markings under his eyes.

"I need you guys to find someone for me. I need you to bring her back alive. Gin and I know that the SPD is hiding her somewhere near Seireitei," Aizen told them while standing from his seat.

"Did someone see you dealing with Tosen?" the man named Findorr asked.

Findorr was much slimmer compared to Grimmjow. His tan skin was spotless. Findorr had long, silky blonde hair that he liked to take care of and light gray eyes with purple markings around them.

"Yes."

"Exactly."

Grimmjow scratched at his chin. "So, uh, whatsername? What does the bitch look like?"

Aizen smirked slightly. "Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. Gin will give you a picture of her tomorrow morning when you start."

"I think I've seen her before at a coffee shop," Findorr said aloud.

"Boss, we'll find her. That bitch will come back in one piece. The woman might have a few marks though," Grimmjow teased.

"Whatever gets her here," Aizen told them. "Watch out for the police. If you find any following you or protecting her, kill them."

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **What'd you think of that? I went a little mainstream with Grimmjow, but I think his character is interesting.**

 **Peace** **¯\\_• ³•_/¯**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Ichigo paced in his office, door open. He was glad that he had his shirt starched because the humidity from the rain reached the station. Everyone was irritated today. It must have been the rain.

Ichigo finally calmed himself down and started to eat his lunch. Yuzu had dropped by with a special lunch for him. He unwrapped the special package and looked at all of the foods Yuzu made for him. Chicken, rice, cucumber…

'Gross,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'I hate cucumber.'

Once Ichigo started eating, Orihime nervously walked into his office. Ichigo kept eating but raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, um... Ichigo," she whispered. "Ichigo." She said again with a stronger tone.

"What is it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"It's about Rukia."

"What about her?" he said without lifting his head.

Orihime's eyes narrowed. "Ichigo!"

"What?!" he responded at the same level, snapping his head up. His voice shocked Orihime a little. She took a wavering step back.

"You can't leave her like that. It's been a week and a half. Have you even talked to her yet? She's going to hate you more."

"What am I going to say?"

Orihime looked at the sheriff with unusual hard eyes. "Ask her if she wants to have lunch. Rukia doesn't eat much. I'm worried about her. She hardly even eats the food I give her."

Ichigo finished chewing a piece of chicken. "In her defense, your food is terrible, Orihime."

"Ichigo!" Orihime said in horror. "Ulquiorra likes my food."

"Ulquiorra is a freak."

"He's no more of a freak that you are. You also need to work on your people skills. No wonder Rukia keeps saying she hates you," Orihime said while turning around.

"Fine. Go ask her if she wants to have lunch with me."

Orihime ran off without saying anything. Ichigo rolled his eyes and scooped up the last of his rice. He wished that Yuzu made him some more food, but he would never tell her that. It was good food, decades better than Orihime's. He was glad that she grew out of that 'I'll bring you lunch every day' stage.

Orihime was always his friend. He remembered the first time they met. It was shortly after his mother died. That bright smile was truly healing. He thought that he wanted to marry her back then. What happened?

Orihime ran back. "She said no," she huffed.

"What?!" Ichigo growled while standing up. He grabbed the extra cucumbers and stormed towards the cells, taking the keys with him. How dare she say no to such an offer. He never asks anyone to lunch.

"Woah! Ichigo!" Orihime said in a startled tone.

The clink of Ichigo's shoes echoed as his pace quickened. Ichigo slammed the door open and walked right up to the jail cells.

"Why not?!" he shouted in a booming voice.

Rukia was sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. Her head was leaning on her knees. Her hair draped over her face. Rukia looked really tired and pissed.

"Because you're obviously an asshole, Sheriff Strawberry," Rukia spat back without moving.

"What did you just call me?!" his face getting red.

"I believe Rukia just called you 'Sheriff Strawberry'. It was an insult towards you," Ulquiorra recapped. He was finishing Rukia's portion of the cooked shrimp with cranberry sauce that Orihime brought them.

"Shut up, Ulquiorra!"

Orihime ran behind him and pulled on his arm, "Ichigo, don't attack him. Leave him alone."

Rukia stood up and grabbed the bars. "I called you, Sheriff Strawberry. I guess I had to say it again for you, Mister."

Ichigo stood closer to her and sneered. "Miss Kuchiki, you are not helping yourself."

"And this is? I'm sorry, Mr. Warden. I'll be good and rot in this cell."

Ichigo grit his teeth. He grabbed the bar with his free hand and towered over the woman. The glared at each other for three long seconds.

"You're a midget. I haven't noticed until now," Ichigo teased.

Rukia slipped her foot through the bars and kicked him in the shin. Ichigo recoiled and dropped the cucumber box in Rukia's cell. Ichigo grabbed his shin and fell over.

"Damn, you can kick," he seethed.

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo's pained face. Ichigo glared back at him to make him stop, but Ulquiorra's green eyes simply bore into him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Rukia made you look like more of an idiot that you usually do," Ulquiorra responded in his monotone voice.

Orihime giggled from behind Ichigo. Ulquiorra just blinked and looked at Orihime. His lip twitched ever so slightly.

"How are you, Orihime?"

"Just fine. What about you?" she said with a sweet smile.

Ulquiorra just shrugged. His unblinking eyes glued to Orihime.

"Are we forgetting that the midget just kicked me?" Ichigo said while getting up and dusting his uniform.

"Oh, did I hurt your ego?" Rukia cooed while opening the cucumber box.

Rukia popped a cucumber slice in her mouth and chewed it. A smile formed on her face as she swallowed.

"Are cucumbers your weakness?" Ichigo asked with a slight annoyance.

"I love them," she said while munching on another.

Ichigo watched her eat the cucumbers. Rukia looked actually happy for a moment. It was slightly cute.

Ichigo thought for a hard second. Orihime was right. He needed to work on his people skills. Being nice shouldn't be that hard. "W-Would you like me to bring you cucumbers more often?" Ichigo asked awkwardly.

Orihime snapped her head to see Ichigo acting awkwardly. That was a first. Ichigo never stuttered. Ichigo was calm and serious. He ruled with an iron fist. Rulers don't avert their eyes from anyone.

Rukia smiled brightly for the first time since she was locked up. "Is it dumb that I think that's the best thing that's happened to me so far?"

Ichigo finally saw her eyes that hid behind her messy black hair. They were… beautiful. Ichigo stared at her like Ulquiorra would.

"...Violet…" he whispered to himself.

"What'd you say?" Rukia asked in between bites.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I heard you," Ulquiorra told them. "You said 'Violet'. Were you referring to Rukia's eyes which happen to be violet in color?"

Ichigo gulped hard. Everyone was looking at him now. He was definitely embarrassed, but he didn't show it. Rukia snorted and started to laugh softly.

"It's not that funny," Ichigo said gruffly. They just love to make fun of him.

"Sheriff Kurosaki, I have some requests," Rukia said out-of-the-blue. "I know you're a fan of locking me away, but can I please take a shower and get some new clothes. It's like you're trying to turn me into a lunatic."

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched. 'I'm going to be nice. I'm going to be nice. I'm going to be nice," he repeated in his head.

Ichigo turned and faced the door, showing Rukia his back. "Orihime, do you mind getting Miss Kuchiki some new clothes. I'll pay for it."

"Got it," she said while tapping the bottom of her fist to her palm. She started to walk away but turned around quick. "Ulquiorra, d-do you want to join me?"

Ulquiorra's jaw seemed to slack a little, proving that he was pondering the invitation. He brushed his slender fingers over his slightly muscular shoulders. He took the hood off of his head and stood up.

"Yes. I will come with," he finally answered while opening his jail cell.

"Be quick, you two," Ichigo told them as they left the room.

Rukia tapped on the empty cucumber box. She looked slightly annoyed. "What about my shower?"

"Well, you'll have to wait until Orihime gets back for that shower," Ichigo said while scratching his cheek.

"Why can't I just shower now? I'll feel ten times better once I'm clean."

"I'm not going inside the ladies' room, so… You probably don't want me there either. It's a win-win."

"Wow, who knew you had manners?" Rukia scoffed.

"You make me sound like some jerk," Ichigo grumbled.

"Well, you kind of gave me that impression, Mr. Grumpy," she said while standing up. "Let's see… You locked me away even though Detective Hitsugaya never said anything about that. You didn't talk to me until today. You gave me gross food to eat, and you didn't let me shower. I felt like a prisoner of war over here..."

Ichigo's eyes lowered to the floor. He didn't mean to come off as mean as he did. Rukia definitely didn't deserve this, no matter how rude so could be.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia paused in the middle of her rant.

"I'll make it up to you somehow."

Rukia cracked a small smile. "Will you let me go outside?"

"Uh, no," he said in one breath.

* * *

The moon was huge, almost as if it was following the pair. The city of Hueco Mundo always seemed so black and white. It was in the middle of an ivory dessert. Hueco Mundo was always so quiet. It would have seemed serine, but the underworld was completely run by Aizen's gang, the Hollows.

Grimmjow brushed some of the ivory sand from his shoulder. "Findorr, we finally made it to this hellhole."

"Hellhole? I actually quite like Hueco Mundo," Findorr responded.

"Well, I have some bad memories of Hueco Mundo. I came here a few years back to find some adventure, but I found myself getting tangled up with the Hollows."

"If I remember correctly, you came to us," Findorr corrected.

"Potato, potahto."

They walked down the streets of the lonely city. It like the large stone towers were watching their every move.

"Do you think Nel is still here?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, picking at his large teeth.

"Perhaps, I don't really follow her whereabouts."

Grimmjow chuckled lowly to himself. "She and I grew up together. Once we joined the Hollows, I started to see her less often. I always thought she was pretty hot, not gonna lie."

Findorr didn't respond to Grimmjow's comment on the lady. Sometimes, he would just faze out and let Grimmjow talk to himself.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," a gruff voice called from behind them.

Grimmjow turned around and cracked a slight smile. "Tetsuzaemon Iba."

"Officer Iba to you," he responded.

Officer Iba was not as tall as Grimmjow, but he was more stocky. He had a scar down the side of his face and a full mustache. His slicked, black hair hung loosely on his forehead. Iba's uniform was a size too tight for him. He also sported a shiny pair of sunglasses.

"It's been a while," Grimmjow joked. "Are you gonna arrest me, Officer?"

"You aren't doing anything wrong, are you?"

"I'm sure you were looking forward to this reunion, but my pal and I need to get going. We've got business to attend to," he said while draping an arm around Findorr.

"Who's your buddy?"

"Findorr Calius," Findorr responded.

"Hm…" the name was familiar to Iba. "Well, I won't keep you. Nice to see you Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow tipped his head and walked away, hands in pockets. Findorr glanced back at Officer Iba and frowned.

"He's going to follow us," Findorr whispered loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

"I know. Let's find a nice alleyway, huh?"

The two didn't even bother to turn around. They knew he was there. They walked calmly down the street of a more busy part of the city. Grimmjow kicked a rock every few steps. Findorr simply walked with his eyes forward.

They turned down an unusually tight alleyway. Garbage lightly danced across the pavement. It smelled like old fish and copper.

"Hey, you two!" called the officer.

Grimmjow shot Findorr a smile and turned, keeping one hand behind his back. It was very dark in the alleyway, but they could see Officer Iba due to the glow of his cigarette. The soft scent of cigarette smoke finally reached their noses.

"I know you, Findorr. You're a member of the Hollows, aren't you? Grimmjow, are you with the Hollows now?" he asked, putting a hand on his gun.

"You caught us," Grimmjow teased.

"You're looking for her, aren't you? You'll never find her."

"Please, tell me more about this 'her' you keep referring to."

"I'm not an idiot. Show me both of your hands, now," Officer Iba ordered, taking a step towards them.

Findorr and Grimmjow exchanged looks. "I don't think you'd like for me to show you my other hand."

"I'll take my chances."

Grimmjow whipped his hand from behind him, holding a handgun with a silencer on it. Before Officer Iba could pull out his gun, Grimmjow shot him in the shoulder.

Iba stumbled back and dropped his gun, clutching his injured shoulder. Iba, teeth clenched with his cigarette still there, reached for his gun, only for it to be kicked away by Findorr.

"You madman! What do you think you're doing!? You're going to get arrested!"

Grimmjow wandered over to him without a care in the world. "Madman?" He smiled like a lunatic, showing his sharp canines. "I'll show you a madman."

"You won't get-"

Iba was cut off with a bullet hole in between his eyes, shattering the glasses and getting shards of glass in his face. Iba's upper body fell back and the bloody cigarette dropped from his mouth.

Grimmjow shot the body three more times while laughing like a crazy person. Once he stopped, he said, "I always hated that son of a bitch. See you in hell, Tetsuzaemon."

Grimmjow bent over and grabbed the glowing, bloody cigarette from the ground. He told a slow drag and held it for a long time, relishing the taste. He blew out the smoke into the night. Grimmjow turned and offered it to Findorr who shook his head. Grimmjow tossed it on the ground and stepped on it.

"I love the taste of someone's last smoke. It's almost better than sex. Almost."

Findorr rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the body, excitement in his eyes. Iba's body was starting to have a pool of blood form around him.

"Let's deal with the body," Findorr said aloud.

Grimmjow put the gun back and pulled out a pair of pliers. He tossed them to Findorr.

"I'll let you pull the teeth."

Findorr leaned over the body and opened his mouth. It was too bad, Iba had nice teeth. Findorr gripped one of the front teeth with the pliers. He wiggled the tooth and yanked it out in one swift motion. Findorr couldn't deny the rush of pleasure he got from each yanked tooth. The bloody teeth were set in a pile next to the body. When he was done, Findorr grabbed the teeth and put them in his pocket, planning on tossing the teeth in the nearest river.

"Let's light him up," Findorr said while walking away.

Grimmjow pulled out the flask of gin from his back pocket. While doing that, Grimmjow lifted his shirt and his tattooed back was seen.

"Why do you have a six tattooed on your back?" Findorr asked.

"None of your business," he replied coldly while dumping the gin on Iba. "Got a match?"

Findorr struck a match that he had and tossed it on Iba. "Let's go. We need to lie low because people might catch on to us. We need to keep searching for that Kuchiki girl."

With that, Findorr and Grimmjow walked out of the alleyway, leaving the burning corpse of Tetsuzaemon Iba to turn to ashes.

* * *

 **Hiya**

 **What's up, everyone? Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate it. It makes me super happy.**

 **To all those Iba fans, sorry for killing off Iba. I needed to kill someone so you could get a taste of Grimmjow and Findorr's personalities.**

 **Peace** **⎝•╭͜ʖ╮•⎠**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Omg, what if I did?**

* * *

Chapter Five

Momo sighed when she saw him. Hitsugaya was passed out on top of his work, searching for at least one of Aizen's mistakes. He always worked so hard. Momo was a little worried that, eventually, he'd work himself to death.

"Oh, Shiro… What am I going to do with you?" she whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

She took the jacket off his chair and laid it on his sleeping shoulders. Hitsugaya was sleeping directly on top of important documents, so she lifted his head ever so slightly and moved the papers. He shifted a little, and Momo paused, afraid she had disturbed him.

Momo was about to walk away when she saw the empty coffee mug. She smiled to herself and picked up the mug gingerly, brushing her fingers across the lacquer. That mug was the gift she gave him on his birthday, the first year they started working together. The mug was white with little snowflakes decorating it. She bought it because she remembered that Hitsugaya loved the winter when they were kids. Momo remembered the horror splattered on her face when she realized that he didn't like coffee, but he started drinking tea every morning.

Hitsugaya groaned something inaudibly, so Momo drifted her eyes back to his face. He looked so young. He hadn't changed one bit. That was nostalgic to her. She gently placed the mug on his desk and plopped on the chair next to him.

She glanced at the photo of Sosuke Aizen. A shiver ran down her back as the memories flooded back to her underclassmen high school days. She had just moved to a new town, so she didn't have many friends, except him.

* * *

" _Okay, what about now?" Momo asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. She showed the equation to her chemistry teacher, Mr. Aizen._

 _He adjusted his plain glasses. Momo watched every fidget of his eyes as he looked at the problem. His loose hair covered parts of his fatherly eyes._

 _This was Sosuke Aizen's second year of teaching. With his charm, he was hired right out of college, something that usually didn't happen. He originally planned on being only a chemist, but this was the easiest and most accessible job he could find._

" _Excellent work, Momo," Aizen praised while lifting his head to give her a soft smile._

 _Momo felt her heart flutter. She went for help after school almost every day. She wanted as much of his time as he could give. Some people, especially her parents, found this relationship to be unhealthy and wrong, but Momo didn't care. They were just jealous._

" _I'm glad I finally got that. T-That was a hard one," she bashfully mumbled while looked at the paper._

" _Not even the top students in the school could get that one in two tries. I'm proud of you, my Momo."_

 _Momo's throat closed by the use of his endearing comment. He only called her that when they were alone. It made her feel special, on top of the world. That man had weaseled himself into the center of her world. Aizen put himself between the world and her._

 _She became dependent on him. She needed to see him. Momo told Aizen all of her secrets, even the ones about Hitsugaya. Aizen was her puppet master. If he said steal, she would steal. She would even kill for him._

" _So," he started in his confident voice. "What are you planning on being in the future, my Momo?"_

" _Uh," she responded in a startled tone. Her face started to burn as Aizen gently placed his hand over hers under the table, something he did so the cameras wouldn't see. "I want to be in the police."_

 _Aizen frowned slightly, something that shocked Momo. "Do you really want to do that? Is it because of that boy? You know, I think you have potential elsewhere."_

" _Y-You do?"_

 _Aizen gripped her hand a little tighter. He could literally feel the blush that was staining Momo's cheeks. He had her wrapped around his finger. "Have you ever considered the fact that people have been using you your entire life?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Everything you told me sounds awfully forced. I just want you to be happy, my Momo. I'd never betray you or use you."_

* * *

That was a complete and total lie. Momo was lucky that she was forced to join clubs, or she would have dug herself deeper. She would probably be will him this exact moment. It would be a lie if she said she didn't miss him.

Momo remembered all the things he made her do, things she would rather forget. He totally used her. Aizen never really cared about her, but she cared about him. Not so much anymore, but Momo would hesitate if she saw him again.

When Aizen disappeared, her heart was broken into a million pieces. She even cried for him. A few months later, he appeared at her window. Of course, Momo let him in and let him whisper sweet little lies into her ear. The worst part was that she believed those lies.

Once she met Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, Momo finally opened her eyes and saw that something was seriously wrong. Then, there was the breach. The three worked together in order to give them a rise in power.

Gin Ichimaru attacked the business world. As a technology specialist, Gin was able to gain access to the most secure databases in Kuchiki Enterprises. With the codes, Gin was allowed to hack his way into nearly bankrupting the company.

Kaname Tosen's father was once the commissioner at the Seireitei Police Department, so entering the police force was not hard. Tosen was hell bent on never killing, but that was broken when he murdered twenty of the top officers in the force, including his father.

Aizen was the brains behind the plan. He wanted to control the city. He used his expertise in chemistry to help his drug industry skyrocket. With the city fearing him after the breach, his gang, the Hollows, was able to grasp its first taste of power.

Momo felt disgusted by the man, but she knew she could never kill him if the time came. She should hate him since she was almost rejected from the Academy for her involvement with Aizen.

"Yo," a voice called out.

Momo jumped out of her skin and bumped Hitsugaya. He stirred but didn't wake. "Rangiku, you scared me," Momo breathed out.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost. You're awfully pale, Momo," Rangiku stated.

Momo didn't respond. Instead, she hunched her shoulders and nervously looked away. She looked a little guilty. Rangiku's eyes dropped from Momo's pale face to the picture on Hitsugaya's desk.

"Ah, so you have seen a ghost," she said absentmindedly. Rangiku sauntered over to the picture and picking it up to eye level. "You know, looking at this picture makes me mad."

"H-Huh?"

"He looks like a real pain in the ass," Rangiku trailed off. "Don't waste your time on a low-life like this scumbag. There are more genuine fish in the sea."

Momo replaced her shocked expression for a serious one. "Officer Matsumoto, what are you getting at?"

Rangiku lazily turned her gaze to Momo. A modest smile formed on her lips. "Detective Hinamori, you're smart. Hell, you got promoted almost right away. You know what I'm talking about."

Momo sulked slightly. "I was just thinking. I don't care about him anymore. I have greater priorities now."

"I would have thought you would have said shorter," Rangiku teased.

Momo blushed in horror. "Rangiku!"

"Nevermind. What are you doing here so late?"

"Shiro- I mean, Detective Hitsugaya and I were working on catching Aizen. I guess I didn't realize how late it was," Momo explained, her figure becoming less rigid. "What about you?"

"I was actually planning on going drinking with Renji, but I forgot to check in with Sheriff Kurosaki down in Karakura Town. Detective Hitsugaya wanted me to find out how Rukia was doing."

"Well, how is she?" Momo asked while staring at Hitsugaya's sleeping form.

"How do you think? Ichigo has her locked in a prison cell," Rangiku said with a little humor in her voice.

"Ichigo hasn't forgiven himself for what happened to Kanisawa, huh? It really wasn't his fault entirely, but he got a lot of heat for it."

"It was definitely his fault," Rangiku said plainly. "He was supposed to keep her safe for forty-eight hours. Why was Ichigo picked to watch Rukia? It makes no sense to me."

"Ichigo had just graduated from the academy by then. He, technically, wasn't supposed to be in charge of her."

"Once he messed up royally, he was stationed to a smaller town because Commissioner Kyoraku decided he couldn't handle the city. So, why was he put in charge of Rukia?"

"Second chance?"

"Wow, who knew they were so gutsy?" Then Rangiku started to laugh. "I kind of feel bad for Rukia, you know? Ichigo is still quite the hardass."

"He'll keep her safe, though. I know it. Ichigo won't make the same mistake twice," Momo said solemnly.

"Well," Rangiku breathed out while stretching. "I'm going to see if Renji's still up for some drinking." Rangiku started to walk away but stopped when she saw that Momo wasn't following. "You want to come drinking with us? You haven't come with us in a while."

Momo smiled softly. "I was just planning on staying with Shiro tonight. I don't have the heart to wake him up. Knowing him, he'd keep working if I woke him up."

"God, you two make it so obvious," Rangiku teased.

"No way. That would be like suspecting you and Renji were together."

"You see, the difference between you and me is that I would wake Renji's lazy ass up. I would never think about something like him needed rest. I would simply do it to annoy him. You actually care about Hitsugaya."

"You can care about someone and still be friends," Momo whisper-shouted.

"The more you deny it, the more people suspect it. C'mon, you know you've got the hots for our dear detective," Rangiku pressed. She was about to walk away when a juicy bit of information popped in her brain. "He may not look it, but he feels the same."

Momo dared to glance at him. She felt like passing out. Momo turned back to Rangiku, but she was gone.

'Damn her," Momo started in her head. 'She always gets me thinking about silly, silly things.'

Momo swiveled her chair to look at Hitsugaya. She slowly hovered her hand over his spiky, white hair. She had forgotten what his hair felt like. She slowly lowered her hand to touch the top bristles. His hair was a thick and a little stiff. It felt like cotton.

She stopped touching his hair and rested her head facing his. She was definitely in too deep. Momo would never admit it to Rangiku because the jokes would never end. What was it about Hitsugaya that was so alluring? It was that confidence he had. Momo found confidence attractive in a man. It helped that he was cute in her eyes, too. Those eyes were intriguing too.

'Get it together, Momo Hinamori. He is your partner. Nothing more, nothing less,' she tried to convince herself. 'You always look into things too much. That's what got you in trouble with Mr. Aizen.'

* * *

"Ichigo," Uryu called shortly, his temper rising with the temperature.

"What's up?" he responded calmly, coming out of his office.

Uryu's eyebrows twitched at the latter's relaxed atmosphere. "I just received a letter from Byakuya Kuchiki."

"I thought the SPD told him not to contact us. That could get Aizen's attention," Ichigo grumbled while rubbing his temples.

"That is the least of our worries right now. Mr. Kuchiki has been informed of Rukia's state, and he is less than pleased with you."

"Rukia's safe, isn't she?" Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"Byakuya stated," Uryu started to read the letter. "'To put a member of my family in jail for no reason has offended me. While you may have the authority to do so, I demand that she be freed. If you choose to ignore my demand, I assure you that my sister will have justice. Don't make me take you to the courts.'"

"So he thinks he knows about justice, huh?"

"Do you know what that means, Ichigo? That means that you will lose your job. The Kuchiki family is not one to be messed with. You should seriously let Rukia out."

"I'm willing to take my chances," Ichigo said sternly while turning away.

"God, you're so stubborn. It makes me want to punch you in the face sometimes," Uryu spat. "Keeping Rukia in that fucking cell is inhumane! Maybe people would like you more if you weren't such an ass!"

Ichigo slowly turned around. Uryu's face was twisted with rage. He wasn't playing around anymore. Ichigo clicked his teeth. Everyone in the station was watching the scene now.

Keigo nervously laughed. "Maybe you should listen to him, Sheriff. I don't want you to lose your job over something silly."

"Silly…? Is safety silly?" he started with his voice rising. "I'm trying to stop making mistakes."

Everyone went quiet. They couldn't argue with that. Ichigo was extremely sensitive to that topic. They didn't want to make him angrier.

Ichigo was a good Sheriff. Almost everyone liked him, even though he was a little rough around the edges. It helped that he was originally from Karakura Town. Everyone knew him, and everyone understood him.

With the high tensions, Ulquiorra nonchalantly walked in with a half-eaten apple in his hand. He paused when he saw Orihime practically hiding in her work. "Did I overhear that you are planning on letting Rukia out of her cell? Rukia would be happy, I think," Ulquiorra added.

"You heard wrong," Ichigo responded, venom dripping from his words.

"I never hear wrong. I actually think it's impossible for me to hear wrong," he said without blinking. Either he didn't care or he didn't notice the frustration on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's temper reached its limit. He slammed his fist against the wall, surprisingly not damaging the wall. It was a loud bang that caused everyone but Ulquiorra to jump. Orihime even yelped a little. Ichigo ground his teeth so hard that his jaw ached for release. He was thinking hard about the situation. He knew it was just a little hard on Rukia to life in a cell, but it was better than her being murdered. She didn't need to be the cell all the time though.

"Fine," he grit out, slowly and painfully. It was hard for him to force himself to change his gut feeling. "Rukia still can't leave the station, but I'll unlock the cell."

Ichigo didn't let anyone make a remark as he stiffly walked towards the cells. Each step gave him a twisting in his gut. His father told him never to go against his gut, so this was sacrilegious to him.

He hovered his hand over the handle. Ichigo gripped it loosely and pushed the door open. Rukia was laying on the cot, eyes closed. Ichigo quietly stepped towards the lock and held the key in front of the hole. Ichigo gulped hard and unlocked the cell.

Rukia must have been faking because she jumped out of her bed right away. Her eyes were wide as she grabbed the bars, putting all of her weight forward.

"What's happening?" Rukia asked quickly, no sign of grogginess in her voice.

"You have your brother to thank," Ichigo bitterly mumbled.

Rukia tilted her head. In a second, she understood. A mischievous smile formed on her face. "Ah…" she drew out. "My brother scared you, huh?"

Ichigo lifted his chin and clamped his lips, almost as if he was swallowing his pride. He twisted his wrist and opened the cell. "I was never scared. Consider it peer pressure. You can't leave the station, but you don't have to stay in that cell."

Rukia weaseled herself out of the cell, giddy with the handful of added possibilities. Rukia stopped in front of him and groaned. "Do you have something to say to me?"

Ichigo forced his eyes away from the woman. His scowl was ever apparent. "Not one word."

Rukia paused for a second. Her eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip so hard that it became numb. He wasn't even paying any attention to her and that pissed her off. It pissed her off that he was ignorant enough to do such a thing to her. Without even thinking, Rukia swung her open, yet firm palm. Her hand made contact with his cheek with a painful sting. Ichigo head snapped to the side.

Once he recovered, Ichigo growled, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for treating me like trash," She spat out.

Ichigo's hand rubbed his red cheek. She didn't hold back at all. "You just don't change, huh? How bothersome…"

Rukia was almost towards the door. She stopped and glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "People don't change, Sheriff."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **What's up everyone? My ACL recovery is going nicely. I just started jumping and running, so that's cool.**

 **Enough about me. What did you think of this one? I love hearing your comments (nice ones or the not so nice ones).**

 **Peace ヽ(⪨v⪩)ﾉ**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been a little busy the past two weeks, so I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. I had my sister's wedding and then homecoming.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Checkmate."

Keigo scratched at his hair and dragged his hands down his face. "No... How have you beaten me three times already?"

Rukia shot him a cocky smile. "I'm just a genius, I guess," she said while puffing her chest and cleaning the board.

"Miss Kuchiki," a familiar gruff voice called. "Please, stop distracting Officer Asano. He hardly gets any hard done, so you aren't helping him whatsoever."

Keigo looked mortified for a second, but then he gave Rukia a sly look. "I wouldn't mind if Rukia distracted me all day."

Rukia was about to respond smartly, but Ichigo towered behind him. He lifted up the files he was holding and rolled them up. Ichigo swiftly smacked Keigo in the head with the files and woke Keigo from his trance.

Ichigo didn't like when Keigo hit on Rukia. Not only was it unprofessional, but it made the Sheriff uncomfortable. For all he knew, Rukia could have had a significant other back in Seireitei.

"Oh, thank you valiant hero," Rukia said while following Ichigo into his office. She even swung her arms around for effect.

"Why are you following me?" he asked gruffly, not even turning around to address her.

"Can I go outside today?"

"No."

"Why do I even try?" Rukia said while rolling her violet eyes.

Ichigo was hoping that Rukia would be content with her new domain, but it still wasn't enough. Every day, she would remind him that she wanted to leave as if he didn't already know. He was also hoping that she would just sit still and be quiet, but that must have been a silly request. Rukia had already won over everyone in the station.

"Good question, Miss Kuchiki. I don't believe that it is safe for you outside. An officer in Hueco Mundo was just declared missing. I believe Aizen had something to do with that," Ichigo said solemnly. He stopped walking and turned to Rukia quickly. "He's looking for you."

The face that Rukia gave Ichigo surprised him. It looked like actual fear. Her shoulders slumped and her jaw kept shifting. Her eyes closed slightly, a sign that she was thinking.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said quickly, almost nervously. "You're safe with… us."

He had almost said 'You're safe with me.' He almost wanted to, but it was not right to say such words.

"Us? Now that's worrying…" Rukia said softly, forgetting that they were in the middle of the station for all the see.

"Worrying? That's not good."

Rukia cracked a smile. "I can't imagine Keigo protecting me. He'd probably run away as soon as he could."

Ichigo chuckled lowly. "He's a good guy, though. He'd probably try at least."

Ichigo turned to go into his office. He closed the door behind him, but Rukia stopped the door with her foot. Rukia plopped down in the seat across from him.

"What are you doing now?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I've never heard you compliment him," Rukia said in disbelief. "I didn't know that you had a soul."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "I'm not a demon, you know."

"You act like one," Rukia snapped back.

"Enough of the jabs. I need to work."

Rukia nodded and started to get up. A loud bang came from the entrance. Rukia heard Orihime yelp and stutter some things.

"It's nice to see you Special Agent," Orihime frantically called.

"Where's that damn Sheriff?" a scratchy voice bellowed. "Kurosaki, get your ass out here!"

"Ichi~!" a smaller, sweeter voice called.

Rukia snapped her head back at Ichigo questioningly. He rubbed his eyes and dragging his hands down his face. Ichigo slowly opened his amber eyes, lazily looking at Rukia.

"Who are they?" Rukia whispered, trying not to catch their attention.

"Friends…"

Before Ichigo could get up, a big hand smacked the milky glass. A tall, muscular man with a wild glint in his eyes looked down upon the two. He had a long face with strong cheekbones. He had a long scar that ran down the left side of his face. His stringy, black hair reached past his shoulders. The man also had a grey eyepatch.

"Ah, Kurosaki," he drew out.

"How are you, Special Agent Zaraki?" Ichigo said with no excitement.

"Stand up for your superior!" Zaraki commanded.

Ichigo quickly popped up and shook the tall man's hand. Ichigo looked like a midget next to Zaraki.

"Ichi~" shouted a small girl as she jumped on him.

The girl had unusual pink hair. Her uniform looked to be a size too big because her sleeves covered her dainty hands. She looked like she could be no more than twelve. She turned and looked at Rukia with those big, gentle eyes.

"Kenny, who's that?"

Zaraki turned stiffly and analyzed the woman. Rukia awkwardly looked to Ichigo for comfort. Zaraki placed a massive hand on her head. Rukia shivered once she realized that his hand was bigger than her head.

"Miss Kuchiki, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I personally know your big brother, Little Miss. I'm sorry that you had to be tangled in this situation. I'm Special Agent Kenpachi Zaraki and this is my partner, Special Agent Yachiru Kusajishi," Zaraki said nicely.

"Nice to meet you," Rukia responded politely.

Ichigo quickly shifted in between Rukia and Zaraki. It was like he was protecting her. "What are you doing here… Sir?" Ichigo quickly bit out.

Zaraki let out a hearty chuckle that echoed. "Byakuya knew that I often visit to check in on my protégé, so he asked me to send a message to his sister." Zaraki placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind, why don't you stop this silly game of guard dog you've started with me?" He leaned in close. "You of all people should know that every guard dog heels to his master."

Ichigo looked back at Rukia and backed away, knowing his place. Yachiru giggled even though the tensions were high.

"So, my brother had a message for me?" Rukia asked. Her lips pursed as Zaraki gave her a toothy smile.

"He said, 'Tell my sister that her job is not in danger. She will be able to continue her work when she returns.' That's all Byakuya said."

Rukia crackled a half smile. "That sounds just like him, all about work. I wish he would just relax for once, you know?"

Zaraki and Yachiru cackled. "I like you," Zaraki howled, showing his white teeth. "You've got a sense of humor unlike my student here."

"So, is that all you're here for?" Ichigo asked with a hint of annoyance.

Yachiru pouted. "Ichi, why are you so cross? We just got here," she whined.

Ichigo rubbed his neck. "It's not you… it's just… Aizen might be following you…"

"What's got you so worried, Kurosaki?" Zaraki asked in a teasing manner. "If I even get a thought that Aizen is following me, I'll fight him to the death or pump him full of lead, whichever is harder."

"I have to protect Miss Kuchiki," Ichigo said shortly.

Rukia was shocked by this response. She knew that Ichigo was very serious about his job, but she didn't realize that she was his top priority. She should have known better. Ichigo was really trying. He wasn't just being an asshole.

"Well," Zaraki emphasized. "You don't have to tell me twice. I understand, Kurosaki. I'll give you some alone time."

"Alone time~" Yachiru chimed in.

"It's not like that," Rukia frantically responded.

Yachiru jumped and gave Rukia a hug, much to Rukia's surprise. "Ichi will take good care of you, or I'll kill'em," she said with her sweet voice, making Ichigo gulp.

"Kurosaki," Zaraki called. "Walk us to the door."

Ichigo did as he was told, afraid that he would get punished for refusing. The rest of the officers were silent as the three walked by. Even Uryu chose not to speak with the Special Agents. They were infamous.

Orihime glued her eyes to the computer in front of her as the three walked to the entrance. Ichigo leaned to one side and gave a weak smile.

"Do something nice for her," Zaraki said out of the sudden. "I would have her locked up too, but I would still do something nice every so often."

"Nice? That's strange for you to say."

"Just do it, you moron. Being a hardass helps no one in this situation. You need to keep the girl happy or she'll try to run away."

"Fine," Ichigo huffed like a little boy. "What do I even do?"

"Pick something she likes, Ichi," Yachiru cheered.

"Well, she draws a lot of pictures of rabbits…" Ichigo trailed.

Zaraki turned and walked away. He waved his hand back at Ichigo. "That'll do. Just don't mess up again. I'm sure your superiors would not have the patience that they had the first time."

With that, Zaraki and Yachiru left Ichigo to gnaw on his cheek. Ichigo's tense shoulders relaxed slightly as Orihime came over to rest a soft hand on his back. He relaxed immediately. They just stood there for a moment, watching the Special Agents turn the corner.

"Don't take his words so seriously," Orihime advised.

Orihime saw his jaw clench. "Why can't they just give me another chance?" he bit out painfully.

She dropped her eyes and looked at her reflection in his polished shoes. "It will come by eventually."

Ichigo turned his head and saw comfort in his friend's eyes. "It's been too long."

The soft thump of little feet came behind them. "Did they leave al-" Rukia paused when she saw the situation. "Already…?"

Rukia suddenly felt very awkward. She felt a surge in her veins and turned on her heels. It looked like a very intimate moment that she shouldn't ruin. She walked away from the entrance and kept her eyes down. She usually liked to hang around the officers, but the cell seemed more ideal.

The cell room was just cleaned so it smelled like oranges. Ulquiorra was blankly staring at a canvas in his hands. He had a smudge of green on his cheek.

"What brings you here today, Rukia?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You surprised?" Rukia weakly laughed.

"I never felt surprised. I just thought that you would never come here during the day. If I remember correctly, you said that you hate it here," he explained.

"Hate is a strong word, Ulquiorra."

"It is only a word. It can't be strong."

Rukia snorted. "I guess I saw something I shouldn't have. It startled me."

"What did you see? I can't imagine anything that would startle you."

"Well, I was walking to find Special Agent Zaraki, and I saw Sheriff Kurosaki and Orihime standing really close to each other. Usually, that isn't weird, but it looked so sincere… The moment, I mean… I don't know… Maybe I'm just used to sincere," Rukia explained. "That makes me weird, huh?"

Ulquiorra finally took his eyes off the canvas. His eyebrows furrowed just slightly. Rukia's words were caught in her throat. Ulquiorra never showed a hint of emotion. He looked… confused.

"The woman… Orihime, I mean, and Ichigo were doing what?"

"Nothing really," Rukia said, backtracking.

"I see…" he said while returning to his monotone voice.

Rukia paused for a moment. "Are you… upset by that?" she asked, hoping that the man had a little bit of emotion in his heart.

"I don't feel," he said with a shortness.

Rukia twitched, feeling the heat of Ulquiorra's eyes. "I don't believe you," Rukia said distantly.

"Excuse me," he said coldly.

"I think that you tell yourself that you don't feel, but you feel the most out of everyone here. You act so cold because you are afraid of your own emotions. You understand so many things, but you don't understand yourself," Rukia whispered. She gasped once she realized that she said it aloud. Rukia was thinking out loud. "Ulquiorra, I…"

"Is that what you really think? I know myself better than anyone, woman," he scolded with venom.

"Woman?"

"How dare you," he said in a chilling voice. He got up and strolled off.

"So, you're just going to walk away," Rukia challenged. "Is that all you are?" Aggression was starting to rise up. Rukia was already aggravated, so this was making it worse.

Ulquiorra paused. He glared at her from the corner of his eye. His scowl deepened as he turned away. He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground.

The paper landed on the ground with a little thump. The paper was violently crumpled into a ball. Rukia's eyes snapped to the ball of paper. It looked to have black ink all over it.

Ulquiorra opened the door to show Ichigo standing at the door. Ichigo looked slightly confused by the look Ulquiorra was giving.

"Excuse me, Sheriff," he said gruffly.

Ichigo stepped out of the way and watched the black, retreating form. Ichigo turned his head when he heard the springs from Rukia's bed shift. The paper seemed much more interesting than Rukia's irritated face. Ichigo walked into the cell room and picked up the ball of paper. He felt the smooth ridges of the paper.

Rukia darted her eyes away in defiance as he unraveled the ball of paper. The crutching on the paper was all that could be heard.

"Rabbits?" Ichigo said in surprise. "This is really good by the way."

Rukia raised her eyes and saw the thick ink lines that connected to make two rabbits in a grove. Ichigo held up the drawing awkwardly with a half-smirk and slacked posture.

"Ulquiorra drew that. He must have figured out that I like bunnies," Rukia said quietly. "I can't take credit for his talent."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. I would have been shocked if this was yours because I've seen your rabbit pictures and they're pretty bad," Ichigo teased.

Rukia shot up. "What'd you say?! My Chappy drawings are masterpieces!" she yelled.

Ichigo's lips twitched. "Chappy? Was that what you were trying to draw? Yikes, Rukia, you need art lessons. I think my sisters can draw better than you," he started to laugh.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki looked out into the nighttime skyline of Seireitei. The faint roar of sirens could be heard in the silence of his office. The lights were off, for Byakuya preferred darkness compared to superficial light.

"Come out of the shadows, Gin Ichimaru," Byakuya said in a low voice.

Gin stepped out with a snake's smile on his pale face. "I was starting to worry that you won't notice me, Byakuya."

"How did you get in here?" Byakuya said without turning from the window. He could see Gin from the reflection of his freshly cleaned window. "The police will come for you."

"Do you think I give a crap about those uniformed punks? They could only catch me in their dreams."

"I see… What brings you here then? I thought I made it clear that you aren't welcome here anymore," Byakuya grumbled. "I'm going to call security."

"Always so crass… I just want to talk like civilized human beings. I promise it will be short and sweet."

Byakuya didn't say a word. He knew exactly why Gin was there. He ran a hand through his thick, black hair and played with his collar. Gin's smile grew as he saw the slightest hint of distress in Byakuya's shoulders.

"Don't be difficult," Gin told him. "You don't want another security breach. I can certainly make that happen, Mr. Kuchiki."

Byakuya finally turned to look at Gin. Gin looked completely unfazed by Byakuya's death glare, something he showed to people that he disapproved of. Gin opened the slits of his eyes to show the sky blue color of his eyes.

"I don't know where my sister is, so don't even try to ask me such a question. The police didn't even give me a hint to where she could possibly be. You won't get any information from me so please leave my building," Byakuya ordered.

"I don't believe you," Gin said shortly. "You are one of the most powerful men in the city. If you wanted to know, they would send you the information on a silver platter."

"Well, I truly find the information completely useless to me."

"You are so cold to your own sister," Gin said giddily.

"I trust that Rukia is safe from the likes of you. Now," Byakuya turned back to the skyline. "Leave."

"Is that the way to treat an ex-worker? Aizen will definitely be told of this encounter."

Byakuya felt a swirling pit of despair in his stomach. Every second that he looked at the smiling face of Gin Ichimaru was unsettling. Byakuya heard the fading footsteps of the snake-like man. He hoped that Rukia would be okay and that Detective Hitsugaya knew what he was doing. Byakuya would not except if anything happened to his sister.

"Hisana… What should I do?"

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Ichigo and Rukia's relationship is going to grow significantly next chapter, so I hope you guys will be excited for that.**

 **Peace (≋≋)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Orihime placed a hand on the chilled door handle. She was going to go out in the storm to find him. There was no other option.

Orihime hated storms with a passion. She would get knots in her stomach and her breathing would quicken. Her usually soft hands would become clammy with sweat. Sweat would form on her brow even though it was cold out for a summer day. With a lag from her brain to her hands, the handle slowly creaked as she turned it.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a close friend of hers.

Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat and affirmed the grip on the handle. "None of your business, Uryu," she said with fake disdain.

"Mean doesn't work with you so don't try it," Uryu sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't go out looking for him. He's a grown man and can take care of himself."

"But it's been a week since Ulquiorra has come back!" Orihime fought back with more passion than she wanted. "S-Sorry, Uryu," she retreated. "I just worry about him."

Uryu smiled softly. "We all do."

"Not Ichigo," Orihime mumbled to herself. "He hasn't asked once where Ulquiorra is. Ichigo is probably glad."

"Ichigo," Uryu started with a huff, "has his own problems to deal with. Ulquiorra is probably the least of his worries. That doesn't mean that Ichigo doesn't care, but he isn't worried that Ulquiorra is in any danger. That man had been living on the streets his whole life."

"I'm still going," Orihime said confidently.

"You'll catch a cold," the low voice of Chad said behind her as he walked up.

"I don't care about colds," she lied finally seeing Rukia come from behind Chad's giant disposition.

Uryu chuckled to himself. "Last time you had a cold, you begged me to bring you pumpkin seed and asparagus chowder, something I don't know how to make I might add. Moral of the story, you were miserable."

"Ulquiorra wouldn't want you to get sick over him," Chad added.

Orihime paused, her eyes lingering on the pouring rain. A flash of lightning made her flinch. "I hate when you guys are right."

Uryu smiled triumphantly. "Am I ever wrong? You are talking to one of the best sewing aficionados in Karakura Town," he said with pride.

Orihime, Chad, and Rukia all groaned inwardly as Uryu displayed only one part of his extreme nerdiness. Rukia watched Orihime's furrowed brow as she turned back to the window. There was no doubt that the two had a special relationship. Rukia wasn't blind to the subtle widening of Ulquiorra's eyes as Orihime would walk into the room. She also wasn't blind to the not-so-subtle blush on Orihime's cheek every time Ulquiorra would indirectly compliment the receptionist.

"Could you tell me more about Ulquiorra?" Rukia suddenly started. "He never told me much about him every time I would ask."

Orihime smiled softly. "I've known Ulquiorra for a long time."

"In order for you to understand anything about us, you must understand that people from Karakura Town don't leave," Uryu explained. "Every single one of us was born here, even Sheriff Kurosaki. People don't just leave Karakura Town unless you are taken away."

"Ulquiorra was an orphan," Orihime said to cut Uryu off. "I actually didn't meet him until I was about eleven. He was so frail back then. I don't know much about his past before that. He lived in the alleyways his entire life because people were afraid of him. They thought he was scary looking. I even thought he was scary back then."

"He was all alone, huh?" Rukia said to herself. She turned back to the group. "Wait, he mentioned something about siblings. Did they die?"

Chad frowned slightly. "Ulquiorra had no blood siblings. The siblings he was referring to are orphans as well, but they were from Rukongai."

"Rukongai?" Rukia said with fear, getting flashbacks of her childhood.

"You're familiar with those slums?" Uryu asked.

"No," Rukia lied.

"Well, the nine orphans came to Karakura town after a fire that killed hundreds of people. The town couldn't handle all of the orphans and begged for the other cities to take some of the children under their care," Uryu explained.

"Those orphans were violent," Chad said as if remembering something. "I often had to protect the younger children from one certain kid."

"Ulquiorra said that he had to provide for them," Rukia told them.

"He did" Orihime whispered. "He was a thief. The first time I met him, he broke into my family's bakery and tried to steal bread. The Rukongai orphans used him for his smarts. Those guys were like a gang, but Ulquiorra was meek and hardly fought unless provoked."

"We grew up with a fear of the orphans," Uryu recalled. "I often got beat up by them."

"Once they left, Ulquiorra was all alone again, but I tried to reach out to him," Orihime explained. "I wish I knew why he acts so emotionless. It's probably due to the fact that he had no social interaction until he was ten."

Rukia paused for a moment. "He isn't emotionless, is he?"

"Yeah, he is," Uryu said quickly.

"No, he feels…" Orihime trailed. "He feels so much, but he doesn't know how to express it."

"I don't believe it," Uryu said stubbornly.

Chad smiled slightly. "Don't you see the way he looks at Orihime? If that's not feeling, I don't know what is."

"Speaking of feelings," Rukia started, looking around hopefully. "Where is that cold-blooded Sheriff Carrothead?"

"He said he had to run some errands," Uryu informed her. "He'll be back eventually. Ichigo doesn't like rain, so I can't imagine he would take much longer."

"Why doesn't he like rain?" Rukia asked, truly curious.

"Circumstances," Uryu said quickly, shocking Rukia in the process.

"Uh… Okay… Well…" Rukia paused, thinking about what to say next. Chad, Uryu, and Orihime stared at her expectantly. "I'll be at my cell if you guys need me."

"Aren't you lonely with Ulquiorra gone?" Orihime asked before Rukia could turn the corner.

"Loneliness is the least of my worries. I don't mind a little time to myself."

With that, Rukia headed back towards the cells. She wished she was back home during times like this. Rukia wanted more than anything to wrap herself in blankets and watch a movie on rainy days. The blanket she was given was big enough for her but was made of itchy wool.

The cell was cold on that day. Rukia laid on her bed and hid inside blanket with only her violet eyes uncovered. The heat of the wool blanket made her eyelids heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep, but she couldn't help but be bored. A long yawn escaped her mouth.

Rukia hoped that Ulquiorra wasn't in any trouble. She didn't have the heart to tell Orihime that he probably left because of what she said to him.

* * *

Ichigo squinted as the water rolled into his eyes. He grit his teeth through the sting because his hands were full. He would just have to deal with the burn in his eyes. His uniform clung to his skin like paint on a canvas.

"Ichigo," Keigo started with a confused look on his face, "what's that?"

Keigo was referring to the cage hidden under Ichigo's soaked police jacket. Ichigo himself was soaked to the bone, but the cage bars looked spotless.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said with slight annoyance. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Well, you did go out in the rain to get it."

"Her, not it. I went out in the rain to get _her_ ," Ichigo snapped.

"Jeez," Keigo whispered to himself as Ichigo walked passed him. "Someone's in a crabby mood."

Ichigo's steps quickened as he got closer, hoping that no one would ask him any more questions. This was already embarrassing enough. If they asked for reasons why, he would probably make things worse for himself.

He visibly shivered as his whole body entered the cell room. It was like a meat locker in there. He looked around for Rukia but saw a slowly breathing mass covered in blankets. Ichigo slowly stepped into her cramped cell. He gingerly placed the cage on the ground, trying not to wake her up.

Ichigo loosened his collar and sat down on part on the bed. His back ached from the stress from carrying the cage. He leaned his head back on the cold bar, earning a shock down his spine. He was so tired that he would have fallen asleep right there but instead, he cracked open his eyes to stare at Rukia's sleeping form.

There was no doubt that Ichigo thought she was beautiful. It was a shame really. She was much too spunky for him. He could never date a woman like her. Plus, an officer shouldn't be romantic with his client.

He forced his eyes away from the curve of her nose. This was a dangerous game he was playing. It had been a long while since he had felt such attraction. Ichigo did not understand why Rukia seemed so enticing to him. Perhaps it was the fact that they could never be together. He was always a sucker for forbidden romance type story. That earned him a few names in high school.

Ichigo softly placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Rukia…" he whispered. She didn't move. Ichigo leaned in closer and said louder, "Rukia, get up." She stirred slightly but nothing happened. Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Get up!"

Ichigo didn't have time to block the hand going straight for his face. The top of her knuckle made direct contact with his nose.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted while recoiling.

"Sheriff Kurosaki, why did you do that?" Rukia groaned in annoyance.

Ichigo covered his nose with both hands and slumped into his knees. "Why did you punch me?" he moaned into his hands.

"Sorry, it was a reaction," Rukia said while climbing out of the blankets.

Ichigo straightened his back and wiggled his nose. "Reaction? Did you live in the wilderness?"

"Ha… ha… very funny, Carrothead."

"Hey, that's Sheriff Carrothead," Ichigo joked to lighten the mood. Rukia smiled slightly.

Rukia noticed his appearance. His collar was mangled as if he was scratching at it. His hair was weighed down by the rain. His cheeks were slightly pink due to the chilling rain. Ichigo looked tired. Rukia could see his eye bags.

"So, why are you in here, and why are you soaking wet?" Rukia asked finally, her eyes turning to the cage. There was definitely something in there.

Ichigo got up and put a hand on top of his jacket. "Well, I thought that…" his eyes turned from hers and his other rubbed his face. "...maybe you'd…"

Rukia was amused by his sheepish nature. His face got even pinker than before. It was kind of cute. "Come on. You can say it," Rukia encouraged.

Ichigo's lips twitched. "Okay, so I thought that maybe you'd… No, um… I know I haven't been very polite. My m-mom would scold me if she saw me doing this to you. I thought that I could make it up to you somehow, so I… uh…"

Ichigo stammered into nothing. It would be better to show than to say. He lifted the jacket from the cage. Rukia didn't make a noise. Ichigo raised his eyes to see her dropped jaw.

"I thought you would like a companion. I know you like rabbits so…"

"You got me a little bunny!" Rukia shouted in glee.

Rukia jumped towards the cage and opened it right away. Her hands wrapped around the small, white bunny. The white bunny had a cute pink nose and floppy, gray ears. Ichigo remembered that he told the pet shop owner that he wanted the cutest of the bunnies.

"Yeah, I…"

"Thank you, Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed with a big smile.

There is was. That smile was why he was so attracted to her. Her lips, her violet eyes, everything smiled at him and only him. It looked special like it was reserved for certain people. Ichigo had seen that smile once before. It was entrancing. It was contagious. Ichigo couldn't help but smile from behind his hand.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," he whispered.

Rukia took her eyes off the bunny that was nuzzling her face. "What's its name?"

Ichigo lowered his hand to show her his smile. "I want you to name her."

"Chappy," she said right away. There was no thought.

Ichigo let out a chuckle from deep inside. "Why am I not surprised?"

His chuckle was soft, almost childlike. It distracted Rukia from his usual cranky attitude. It seemed so innocent.

Rukia was more than overjoyed. "Seriously, thank you. Byakuya would never let me have a bunny."

"I'm glad you like her," Ichigo said while turning to leave. "All the supplies are going to be in the closet in the hallway."

Ichigo turned and stiffly walked towards the door. He couldn't handle another second with Rukia. He almost liked her better when she was snappy towards him.

"Wait, Ichigo," Rukia called.

He paused, his back was still to her. Ichigo didn't really know what to expect, but when the wool blanket that was still warm was tossed on his shoulders, his mind went blank. Where was all this friendliness coming from?

"You don't have to be so nice to me. I don't deserve it."

Ichigo felt Rukia's arms wrap around him. Her head rested on his back. "Yeah… You don't deserve it, but I'm being generous today."

Ichigo felt his face burn. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ichigo wasn't supposed to be doing this. He was a serious worker. He was the Sheriff. He couldn't let himself be distracted from protecting her. This wasn't a part of the deal.

They just stood there in that position. Ichigo hadn't felt such a feeling since his mother. It was scary. Ichigo jumped away and turned to look at her confused face. She was just as confused as he was.

Rukia had moved by herself. She had remembered seeing Hisana do this to Byakuya when he was tired. Perhaps it was too much. Rukia scared herself by doing that. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with a man, but this man wasn't like the others. Ichigo was really weird and impulsive.

"Ah, sorry. That was uncalled for," Rukia whispered, eyes never leaving his.

She wished that Ulquiorra was around because Ichigo made feel awkward. Ulquiorra was much more relaxing than the sheriff.

"Don't worry about it," he said with his usual dull eyes.

Like a switch, Ichigo changed back to his common personality. He looked so cold at that moment. Even though he stood rigid in front of her, Rukia had seen his real personality. He could not hide behind that serious stare. As if daring him, Rukia gave a mocking smile.

"You act so tough, but I see the real you. Don't try to deny it because I've picked up the skill after living with my brother. It's not like he wears his heart on his sleeve," Rukia challenged.

"Then I won't deny it," Ichigo simply said. He finally turned and closed the door behind him.

Rukia tilted her head in confusion. The skipped over to Chappy and put her on her lap. The rabbit had the softest fur. Rukia held Chappy up to eye level.

"You are the cutest bunny in the world," she cooed. "Do you know what day it is?"

Chappy blinked her coal black eyes.

"Of course not," Rukia giggled to the bunny. "I almost forgot myself. Today was the day I was reunited with my sister."

Rukia smiled to herself. She missed her sister more than anything. People anyways told her that it would get better with time, but it never did. It always would sting. That sting would last for ten years. Rukia understood why her sister left her, but why did she leave her in Rukongai? Sure, they were born there, but her sister knew better than anyone that Rukongai was a dangerous place.

Rukia's blood ran cold when she remembered her time alone in Rukongai. She truly was blessed to get out. Not many were able to escape the clutches of that evil town. Rukongai was lawless, a home for the wild to run free. More police officers died there than anywhere else.

Chappy curled under Rukia's touch. Rukia smiled to know that she had at least one friend that would stay with her. People always left her. Her parents, her sister, Renji, Kaien, the list goes on. The people from Karakura Town were nice, but they weren't her friends. They were forced to protect her. It wasn't a voluntary action. Nothing was ever voluntary when it came to her.

* * *

 **Hey-o**

 **What's up guys? I tried to crank this one out because I'm leaving for a college trip soonish. Let me know what you thought of this encounter. Ichigo and Rukia are adults, but they have to face their problems before things can get more intense.**

 **Peace** **(ง ⍊ )ง**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter Eight

"Wait," Grimmjow slurred. The glass rolled to the ground in a shatter. "I'm sorry. Come back."

Grimmjow was left to slump on the unfinished bar. Findorr crinkled his nose at the sight of Grimmjow. He smelled terrible, like alcohol and cigarette smoke. His face was pink from the intoxication. Grimmjow's hair was matted down at one side of his face.

"Are you done? We need to get back to work," Findorr said seriously.

"Fuck off, Finny," Grimmjow groaned into the bar table.

Findorr raised a brow. "Finny? My name is Findorr, you drunk. We aren't here to party. We have a job to complete."

Grimmjow peeled his sweaty face off the wood and brushed some of the splinters off. He let out a low burp and gave Findorr a crooked smile. "But we just arrived in my hometown. Let a guy drink a few with his pals."

"I let you do that for the first few drinks. If you haven't noticed, all your 'pals' are gone. You drank them all broke," Findorr informed, playing with the tips of his bangs.

"Really?" Grimmjow swayed. "When did they leave? I thought Menis was right next to…" Grimmjow trailed when he saw that Menis was nowhere to be seen.

"About an hour ago."

"Well, fuck," Grimmjow said to himself.

"Can we leave? This bar smells like garbage."

"This _bar_ is called the, um, the… I don't remember. It's the best in Rukongai for sure. You have to take my word for it. The beer tastes goodish."

"I bet it does," Findorr said while trying to help up a tipsy partner.

"What's your favorite drink? I'm a vodka guy. I like to numb my face before drinking beer."

Findorr strained under Grimmjow's weight. "I don't drink. I prefer to be in my right senses. I find it more enjoyable to experience every… moment of pleasure."

"Pleasure? Damn, Findorr, you're giving me ideas."

"My idea of pleasure and your idea of pleasure are two very different things. I require much simpler things."

"I want women and booze and money," Grimmjow listed, his posture slacking with every step.

"Sober up, you idiot. Aizen will be mad if we fail him," Findorr scolded.

"I don't give a shit what Aizen thinks. It's not like he's my dad. Ha, I never knew the bastard," Grimmjow said with a loose smile.

Grimmjow's smile fell when he felt the strong effects of the alcohol. His eyes couldn't focus the picture in front of him. He was so confident and talkative, but now he was feeling hazy and sick. The cheap, warm vodka was not settling with the stale beer. He could feel it swish with every uncertain step. His tongue stopped working and all favor disappeared. Grimmjow grit his teeth to stop the ache in his stomach. It had been a while since he had overdone it like this.

"You must be feeling that alcohol, Grimmjow," Findorr said with slight pleasure. "You must be really sick."

"Screw you," Grimmjow managed to say.

"Fine," Findorr said while tossing Grimmjow's limp body in an alleyway. "I'm going to find someone to give us information."

"Don't go you piece of shit!" he growled as Findorr tried to walk away.

"The mighty Grimmjow begs for mercy."

"I'm not begging. A guy in my state will get mugged if I'm left alone. I might even get killed. I have enemies here," Grimmjow bit out.

He needed to get the alcohol out of his system. Grimmjow hated vomiting. It reminded him of his mother. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he hated Rukongai. This place reminded him of his past.

Findorr's eyes changed. He looked like a maniac, even more than Grimmjow would. It caused uncertainty in Grimmjow's drunken mind. Findorr stepped towards the weakened man.

"You know, having all that alcohol in your system could cause problems for you in the future."

"I'm not throwing up, you whacko," Grimmjow howled. "Throwing up is for punks."

"You need to," Findoor drew out. "I need you to," he whispered to himself.

"No."

"Fine."

Findorr stood close to Grimmjow. Grimmjow's buzzed posture slumped even more. His eyes widened when the tip of Findorr's shoe dug into Grimmjow's stomach. A lurching feeling rose to his throat. Grimmjow held it down in a flurry of gags.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Grimmjow gaged.

Findorr felt a wave of euphoria. Watching Grimmjow's pain triggered a split personality. Findorr gave the smile of a madman, a man who learned to love pain. It wasn't natural. It was learned.

Findorr put more back into his next kick. Grimmjow lost all control and released the alcohol from his stomach. His throat burned from the gastric acid. His once white wife-beater was now stained light yellow. Grimmjow leaned back on the wall and groaned.

"You sick bastard," he growled, wiping the saliva from his chin.

"Are you feeling better?" Findorr mocked.

Grimmjow didn't say anything. He did feel better, but at what cost? The blue-haired man frowned and stood up. His fists were clenched and the lingering buzz of his drunken state still controlled him.

"You're lucky that I can't kill you, or I'd have you turned inside out for pulling a stunt like that," Grimmjow said while grabbing Findorr's collar. "Don't ever try that on me again."

"You're still drunk as ever," Findorr said while rolling his eyes.

"I can't wait to find that bitch. I'll never have to work with you again."

"I await that moment, too," Findorr smirked. "Aizen must have been crazy to pair me with a mother-loving lunatic."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're more of a lunatic than I am!" Grimmjow shouted. "I'm heading back to base. Let's try again tomorrow when I'm not drunk as hell."

Grimmjow turned his back and walked away. He refused to acknowledge the "mother-loving" claim. Findorr didn't know anything about him.

It was true that Grimmjow was a "Momma's Boy." It was just him and his mother, taking on the world. She worked as a waitress at a crummy diner. She worked day and night, often leaving Grimmjow alone to get into trouble.

Everyone always told Grimmjow that he looked like his dad, and he hated that. He didn't want to look like his no-good dad. He also hated that his mom still loved his dad. His dad never sent anything to them and their one-room shack.

That absence of a father figure caused Grimmjow to turn for the worst. At the age of six, the kid had already stolen thousands of dollars worth of items. That was Grimmjow's talent. He and his mother barely got by with their source of income.

He was eight when she died. She had died of an untreated stomach ulcer. They could not afford medical help, so his mother fought through the pain. The two didn't understand, but it was caused by the bacteria from the old food they would eat. Grimmjow used to lay awake at night, hearing the gagging noises coming from the bug-infested bathroom. His mother lost almost all of her weight and appetite. While she worked, the ulcer caused internal bleeding, which ultimately ended in a hemorrhage.

"Damn it," Grimmjow whispered to himself. "I told her to go to the doctor."

Grimmjow became feral after the loss of his mother. He became a scavenger, using his street-smarts to his advantage. Eventually, the police found him and took him away. The police had a habit of taking the orphans they found away from the slums. In theory, that wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it was beneficial for the kids, but taking nine orphans and moving them to one town would only cause problems.

"I'm never going back to that shit hole."

* * *

Chad placed an iron hand on the teenager as he led the boy into the station. The teenager looked like a midget compared to the gentle giant.

"Wh-What? Why are we at the station? Don't you guys usually drop me off at home?" the teenager said in a panicked tone. He tried to turn around, but Chad held him in place. "Deputy, what's the meaning of this?"

Rukia and Orihime raised their heads as the teenager struggled in. The teenager was shorter than average but had the face of an adult. He wore spiked jewelry on his wrists. His vibrant red hair reminded Rukia of Renji even though the teen slicked his hair back. The only thing that proved his adolescence was a fat pimple on his chin and the crack of his voice.

"You've run out of chances," Chad said lowly.

"It's not my fault that those grandpas can't handle real music."

"Heavy metal is the not music. It's screaming and the people at the park don't appreciate you blasting it."

The teenager rolled his eyes. He stopped in his tracks to look at Rukia, well, it was more of a gawk. Rukia furrowed her brows and turned to Orihime.

"Hey lady, you're new around here. Do you work here?" the boy called out.

"Uh," Rukia panicked on the inside. "Yeah."

"What do you do? Oh, I know. You copy shit!"

"Yeah…" she slowly followed. "I copy shit."

He turned on his nonexistent charm. "Well, I'm Jinta Hanakari, and you can call me later."

Chad frowned. "Jinta, don't be rude to our… new worker. You don't want to get yourself in any more trouble."

Jinta groaned and let Chad lead him away. Rukia suddenly panicked. Chappy was still in her cell. Jinta would surely be suspicious of the fact that the woman had a bunny in the jail cells. Jinta wasn't even supposed to know of her existence. Surely he was just a kid, but he seemed like a big mouth.

Rukia stood up quickly. Orihime watched her as Rukia stiffly walked towards the direction of the cells.

"Is there something wrong, Rukia?" Orihime called. Ever since Ulquiorra left, Orihime found herself much more lonely than usual. Orihime always liked Rukia, but now she enjoyed her company even more.

"I should probably go get Chappy," Rukia told her while turning her head and still walking.

Rukia walked straight into a solid wall, except that wall was a person. The wall grunted and gave a little.

"Oh, sorry," she corrected herself.

She only heard a short noise in response. Rukia lifted her eyes to see that the wall was nonother than Ichigo Kurosaki, the secretly not-so-grumpy sheriff. His jaw clenched, a habit of his when he was thinking about what to say.

"Don't worry about the rabbit. She's in my office, so Mr. Hanakari won't see her. I advise that you also try to stay away from the cells while he's there," he said stiffly as if he was forcing it out.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rukia joked back. "How long will this Jinta-kid be around?"

Ichigo raised his eyes to look at Orihime. "Has Mr. Urahara called yet?"

"Nope," Orihime popped.

Ichigo turned back to Rukia who was too close for such a conversation. He took a large step back. "It shouldn't be long. Jinta is always in trouble for something, so it's not new. He'll be out of our hair in no time. His guardian is pretty fast about these things."

"What's the weather like today?" Rukia asked out of nowhere.

"Pardon?"

"The. Weather. What's it like today?"

"Hot?"

"Can I have some more details?" Rukia poked.

"Why do you need to know?" he questioned with his voice getting more annoyed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'll punch you in the face if you don't!"

Orihime sighed. "Can you guys stop bickering for three seconds? I need to get some work done."

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to Orihime with a scowl. "We aren't bickering!" they said together.

They snapped their heads back at each other. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "It's hot and sunny."

Rukia grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back. "Maybe I wanted to know the weather because I haven't felt the sun on my skin in forever! The A/C is getting real old!"

Rukia stormed off and left Ichigo and Orihime stunned. Ichigo felt a knot in his stomach as the guilt set in. Each jab was started to get to him more and more. He didn't know how long it would be until he buckled.

"Violent," a voice said as he walked in casually. "Ichigo, you should know better than to mess with a feisty woman. They always get the last word no matter what."

Ichigo regained his composure. "It's Sheriff Kurosaki," he said gruffly.

The man gave a crooked smile under the shade of his striped bucket hat. His pale hair poked from underneath his hat. He blew a soft breeze to his face with a fan. The man must have forgotten to shave because a stubble was visible on his face.

"Whatever. You'd think you'd drop the formalities since I've known you since you were a little brat," he chuckled. "So, what's Rukia Kuchiki doing here?"

Orihime choked on the tea she was drinking. Ichigo just stood with an unreadable face. The man simply waved more air in his direction.

"Mr. Urahara, how do you know her?" Ichigo said slowly, holding each word.

Urahara gave a cheshire smile. "What? Am I not supposed to know about this?" Given the silence, Urahara mouthed an "oh."

"I can't give you the specifics, but I need to ask you to stay silent about what you just saw. It is crucial," Ichigo said seriously.

"I wasn't planning on fanfaring the information around, but sure. Your secret is safe with me, Sheriff Kurosaki. Now, where's Jinta? That boy needs to get back to work."

"In the cell room," Ichigo told him.

Urahara nodded and walked passed Ichigo, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by. That damned Jinta was going to give him a heart attack one day. He leisurely walked around the station without a care in the world. Jinta could use a few moments in the slammer. Maybe it would shape the kid up.

He saw a shadow in the milky glass of Ichigo's office. Urahara didn't have a lot of time, but he thought it would be nice to visit a person from the past. She probably didn't remember him, but it would be refreshing.

The clack of his sandals alerted Rukia, and she craned her neck around the corner. Urahara sent a friendly wave in her direction which she sent a weaker one back. Rukia recoiled back into the office like a shy child. Urahara laughed to himself and leaned on the doorframe of Ichigo's office. Rukia must have been hiding because he couldn't see her in the pristine office.

"Do you know who I am, Miss Kuchiki?" Urahara called. With no response, Urahara reminded her, "I know you're in there."

"Who are you?" a cold voice asked from inside the office. Rukia had her back pressed to the cold glass. Urahara could only see her shadow.

"Kisuke Urahara at your service, owner of the Urahara Supply Shop here in Karakura Town. I'm an old pal of Byakuya's."

At the mentioning of her brother, Rukia showed her face to the man. He was a little scary due to the fact that he was awfully mysterious. Rukia couldn't see his relaxed eyes from under his bucket hat. She would have remembered a guy like this if he really was a friend.

"You've grown up, Miss Kuchiki. I feel like an old man now. God, it must have been twelve years." Kisuke said with actual surprise. "You look like a spitting image of Hisana. Except, those eyes are a little different."

"You know Hisana?" Rukia drew out slowly.

Kisuke raised his hands in defense. "No need for the venom. Oh, this might help," Kisuke said as he pulled off his hat, showing dreadful hat-head and familiar eyes.

Rukia stared at him for a second. Those features were familiar for sure. If he was the man she thought he was, he would have been a little cleaner.

"Ah, the sweet face of realization," he said gleefully.

"What brings you here?" Rukia asked quietly.

She did remember him. Kisuke Urahara used to work with Byakuya. He often came over for dinners. Rukia didn't remember him because he used to look so well put together. Kisuke even brought gifts for Rukia sometimes.

"I've got to pick up my hoodlum of a worker. I'm sure you heard Jinta being tossed in the slammer."

"I'm not sure that's exactly how it went down, but yes, I met him."

Urahara chuckled. "He thinks he is such a charmer. Be honest, did he put the moves on you?"

"Yeah, but they were bad," Rukia bluntly said.

"Have I taught him nothing?" Urahara said in fake agony. "Well, I'm glad I got to see you again. Byakuya told me last time I saw him that you were working for him. Business runs in the family, huh?"

"Yeah… I like it."

"Oh, that sounded forced," Urahara said while pulling out his fan.

"I don't have a lot of friends there, so I focus all my time on my work. It's nice in theory, but it leaves me a little burnt out."

Urahara patted her on the shoulder. "You'll get it. Charisma is a skill that you pick up over the years. I don't expect you to have it after living with Mr. Sunshine for all that time."

Rukia weakly chuckled. He was right. "Thanks for coming by," Rukia said as an afterthought.

"No problem. Jinta often does something dumb enough to get him sent to the cells for a few minutes, so I'll see you quite a lot. Next time, I'll remember to bring… I know you like cucumbers… Ah! I'll bring you some of the pork buns from my shop!"

"I could pick them up," Rukia said to try to draw him away from the fact that she was trapped here.

"I have a hunch about what's up. Don't worry, Ichigo is a good guy no matter how much of an ass he can be," Urahara said plainly, which was odd.

Rukia smiled softly. "Oh, I think I've seen enough to know what he's like. He's rude, strict, insensitive, and grumpy… but deep, deep down, way down… Ichigo is pretty sweet."

"Ah, you get it," Urahara said with a smile. "A lot of people don't get that about him. Now, I think Jinta doesn't need to rot in that cell anymore. I'll see you later, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia waved goodbye and turned to look at her bunny. Chappy was such a good companion.

"It's eighty-four degrees and sunny," an uncertain voice said from the doorframe. Ichigo drifted his eyes away from her. "The wind is going 3 miles per hour. The humidity is at sixty-one percent. It probably won't rain today."

Rukia watched Ichigo as he slowly walked towards the window that he always kept shut. He lifted the window open with a grunt.

"If you want to feel it, you should come and sit by the window," Ichigo said nervously while sitting down at his desk.

Rukia tried her best not to smile at his sheepish actions. She walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his hard shoulder. "Why don't you act like this all the time? I like the sweet Ichigo better than bad cop Ichigo."

Ichigo sulked a little. "So noisy…"

* * *

 **Hey**

 **So, I had actually finished this chapter during my trip, but I couldn't get online to post it. Well, at least it's ready now. I've started the next chapter and guys... the next chapter is going to be pretty fire.**

 **To all those who have reviewed with nice things to say, thank you. It is honestly so encouraging to get compliments like those. Just... thank you so much.**

 **Peace** **[⩹⍘⩺]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the operas mentioned.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Rukia lazily cracked open her eyes in the dark room. It had been so quiet all day. The low hum of rain on the building was all that could be heard. Everyone made sure to stay away from the station for reasons unknown. Everyone was gone except Ichigo and Orihime, but Orihime was planning on leaving.

Orihime happened to be walking into the room at that time with a shy smile. "I was afraid that you would sleep all day. Maybe you were under some sleep spell."

"How lazy do you think I am?" Rukia teased.

"I don't think you are lazy at all," Orihime said in her usual bubbliness. The was an uncertain pause. "I'm going to leave this food with you."

Rukia took it slowly. "What is it?"

"It's Ulquiorra's favorite, pickled egg and glazed roast beef sandwiches. I make them in case he wants to come back, you know?"

"Orihime, you care a lot about Ulquiorra. Do you l-…" Rukia trailed, finding the words uncomfortable. Rukia never liked to talk about things like emotions.

Orihime gave a sad smile. "Do I love him? That's a curious question. I didn't think you cared about things like that, Rukia. You're pretty smart, aren't you? Don't answer that. I know the answer. Yeah, I do love Ulquiorra. Ha, that's the first time I've said it out loud."

Rukia's lips twitched in the silence. She didn't know what to say. Love was never mentioned at her home. Such a thing seemed unobtainable. "What is it like to l-l…?"

"Don't strain yourself," Orihime giggled sweetly. "It's… How do I put it? It's a connection. It's an undeniable feeling that someone belongs in your life. Think of it like a magnet, you have to be with them, to talk to them, to know them, or it drives you crazy."

"You make it seem like a fairy tale," Rukia said with a weak chuckle.

"It can be. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, though. Love is not only supporting each other but admiration."

"Ulquiorra doesn't strike me as the supporting and admiring type."

"He's a little rough around the edges, but I promise he has good intentions. You'd be surprised to hear what he says when we are alone," she said with a blush.

Rukia was afraid to ask what he had said. Knowing him, he was probably as uncensored as possible.

"Why is everyone gone today? Is there something up?" Rukia asked to change the subject.

Orihime's glowing smile faded away into nothing. Her eyes became droopy and glassy. It was like a terrible memory had popped back into her brain. Rukia felt sorry for even asking.

"Today's an… anniversary of some sort. It affected all of us in one way or another. Ichigo is the worst today. I advise that you leave him alone. Everyone leaves the office to give him some alone time. It's been so many years, yet he still blames himself for it."

"For what? You're kind of freaking me out," Rukia said with a stare. Orihime clamped her mouth shut. She had said too much. "If it's about Ichigo, I want to know. He probably won't tell me himself."

Orihime watched as Rukia pulled Chappy out of her cage and pet the small bunny. It still amused Orihime that Ichigo got Rukia a bunny of all things. Ichigo really surprised Orihime with the things he did sometimes. He never did things like that for anyone, except maybe his sisters.

"Fine," she huffed in defeat. "It's about his mom. When Ichigo was nine, his mother was killed right in front of him. He's still scarred to this day."

They had more in common than she thought. Rukia's fingers gently brushed against the rabbit's white fur, keeping her from shaking from the memories. "She must have been his light, huh?"

"She was everyone's light. Everyone loved her, so her death affected everyone some way. She was like a mother to me too…"

"I'm sorry," Rukia awkwardly tried to comfort.

"It was several years ago, I've coped. Ichigo is the one that needs help."

"Why hasn't anyone helped him? Everyone deserves support," Rukia said, her voice cracking under the words.

Orihime dropped her eyes to her feet in shame. "It's not that no one's tried. He just refuses any help offered. Ichigo even lashed out at me, calling me out for 'never understanding' or 'just trying to make my own guilt go away.' I don't try to talk to him on this day."

Rukia unconsciously grit her teeth. There is nothing worse than leaving a man to his own thoughts. "What about his family?"

"They try to reach out to him, but he always denies."

Rukia looked down at Chappy. The story reminded her of herself, unfortunately. She was lucky that Byakuya was able to snap her out of her trance.

Orihime patted Rukia on the shoulder. "Just leave him alone today. He'll be better tomorrow. I promise. Everyone grieves in their own way." Orihime backed away and turned towards the door. "I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone again. I'm sure you're sick of people turning their backs to you. I have to get home. If you see Ulquiorra, call me."

With that, Orihime left the room. Rukia gripped the sheets next to her with all of her might. Why are they avoiding him? Why do they think it's okay to leave him? Rukia waited several moments for Orihime to leave the station. Rukia thought that everyone at the station was his friend. Friends don't leave friends to jumble their minds even more. Rukia placed Chappy back into the cage with a sigh.

"Sorry, Chappy, I need to go help a friend."

Rukia stood up and brushed herself down. The soft pat of her feet down the hall echoed in the silence. She couldn't deny the eerie feeling the station gave off today. Perhaps it was the nerves. She was nervous to see Ichigo. If he was as bad as Orihime made it seem, then this would be a big mess.

She stood insecurely next to the glass of his office. Soft music was playing from inside in the office. It was classical music, a genre she had become quite fond of due to Byakuya's interest in operas, ballets, and concerts.

As she listened further, she realized that the music was actually opera music. This surprised her because Ichigo didn't strike her as one who appreciates the arts. It was an overture, specifically from Giuseppe Verdi's Nabucco. Rukia knew this one by heart because this was one of her sister's favorites and she often saw it live.

After a few moments of preparations, Rukia finally turned into the office quietly. She raised her eyes to look at Ichigo, but he was not there. Everything looked like it would any other day except for one picture. The one picture was faced down on his desk.

Rukia brushed her fingers against the finished oak picture frame. The picture frame was light and cold from the chill in his office. She turned the frame to see a picture of a beautiful woman with wavy hair and a sweet little boy with a carrothead. Ichigo looked so happy as a little boy. The woman with him had to be his mother. The picture was placed back where it usually would be. There was a black umbrella next to the picture. She picked it up and walked out of the office, leaving the music on.

Rukia had searched the entire building for him. The end of her searching led her to Orihime's desk. Orihime had a picture of her, Ichigo, and Ichigo's mother out at the beach. Orihime wasn't kidding when she said that this woman was like a mother to her.

She happened to look out the window and saw a slumped over blob leaning against a large stone. It was Ichigo. He gripped his head with his hands and leaned into his knees.

Rukia had to make a decision. It was either stay inside and pretend like she didn't see him or go outside against his wishes and help him. As much as she wanted to go outside, she didn't want to face Ichigo's wrath.

It was a risk she was willing to take. As if someone was watching, Rukia hesitantly grabbed the handle. She pushed the door open and felt the cold air hit her cheeks. It had been a long while since she had felt the chill of the rainy air.

The umbrella opened, and Rukia took her first steps outside the station. Each step towards him raised her heart rate. He didn't move an inch even though Rukia's steps were loud.

Rukia paused in front of him. She moved the umbrella to protect Ichigo while the rain pelted her. With the sudden change, Ichigo raised his head bit by bit. His eyes were dull and heavy. He looked broken.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said with a raspy voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo grit out in a gravelly voice. "Go back inside."

"No."

Ichigo looked into her eyes. He knew there was nothing that he could do that would make her go inside. "Leave me alone!" he rumbled.

"Don't shut me out. Don't run away."

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? I'm not shutting anyone out. You don't understand anything about me! Don't even try!"

Rukia paused. "I don't know anything, huh? _You_ don't know anything. Stop sulking and feeling pity for yourself. That helps no one. You need to get back on your feet," she said in a commanding tone.

Ichigo grit his teeth. "I don't deserve that!" he shouted in a cracked voice.

She was taken aback by his cry. His lips trembled in fear of his own self. He looked traumatized, ruined beyond repair.

"It's not your fault," she said simply.

"If I didn't run away from her... If I had just minded my own business, then she wouldn't have to protect me. I just wanted to help, but everything I do turns to a mess. I'm no good…"

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"It's true. Everything I do is wrong."

"Enough with the pity," Rukia sharply repeated, making him jump a little. "In order to grow as a person, you need to be able to let go of the past."

"There was so much blood… Rukia, it was all over me. I felt the heat disappear from her body. Her last words were… they were… I-I don't remember," he whispered while clutching his head.

"You remind me of a younger version of myself," Rukia said coldly. "That isn't a good thing."

"You don't know what I've been through," Ichigo spat hatefully.

"Oh, really?" Rukia challenged. "You aren't the only one in the world who has gone through something traumatic, so stop acting like it."

"I-"

"I grew up in Rukongai all alone. My sister, Hisana, left me because she couldn't care for me, so I lived in that nightmare until I was twelve. My sister had married Byakuya and eventually came back for me. We lived lavishly for a while. It was nice to get to go to school and learn manners, but I never got to see my sister much. She was always working."

"You got lucky, huh? Not many kids from Rukongai turn out alright."

"Renji was from Rukongai. We worked together to survive, you know," Rukia said distantly.

Ichigo's large hands turned red from the chill. "He always said he was from Naruki City."

Rukia snorted softly. "It's not exactly something to be proud of."

"At least you have your sister," Ichigo said bitterly.

"She died when I was sixteen."

Ichigo raised his head and looked at Rukia's pained face. The rain rolled leisurely down her pale face. Ichigo ran a hand through his soaked hair and averted his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. It happened years ago. Hisana died of an illness. There was no pain towards the end of her life. It was heartbreaking to watch her fall apart, but I've continued with my life. You need to do that too, Ichigo."

"I've continued with my life," Ichigo stubbornly grumbled.

"It's my fault! The killer was never found, so I was the top suspect. This was no justice for my mom. That's kind of why I wanted to become an officer, to find justice. I had to go through trials. Those people kept telling me that I was the killer. Maybe I actually am!"

Rukia sighed. "I don't believe that. You are so many things, but you aren't a killer."

Ichigo sniffled from his running nose. "It's so hard to live with something like this. How did you move on?"

"I was always pushed to my breaking point once Hisana passed away. Byakuya had no mercy for me. He always said that he wanted the best for me, but I was still pushed to my limits. I was always told to be smarter, be more ladylike, be more graceful, be… better, be like Hisana. I needed to be best into the best schools and get the best education. It helped to have the Kuchiki name, but I still needed to compete against the best minds around. It wasn't for me though. It was all for acceptance. Nothing was ever for me."

"So, it was hard…"

Rukia gave a small smile and looked away. "A special friend of mine actually helped me. His name was Kaien Shiba. He was someone I worked with before he left. Kaien told me that you can't waste your life feeling bad about your circumstances."

She couldn't deny that Ichigo had a striking resemblance to Kaien. Perhaps that helped her find the courage to talk to Ichigo about such sensitive topics. Perhaps the resemblance had nothing to do with anything.

"How?! How am I supposed to pretend like it never happened? I couldn't do that to her like that," Ichigo said in an exasperated tone.

"That's not it at all," Rukia said while poking him on the shoulder. "It will take time for you. You know, I find it helpful to think about them. Tell me about your mother."

The rain slowed down but still fell in fat drops. Ichigo's lips twitched. He rubbed his temples nervously. Rukia watched expectantly, hoping that he would come around. He wasn't as bad as Orihime made it seem. Ichigo was just a broken man.

"I loved her so much," he said delicately. His strong, manly voice was now vulnerable and soft. "Everyone loved Masaki Kurosaki. She was so kind and compassionate. When I was young, I was such a momma's boy. She introduced me to all sorts of literature. I actually grew quite fond of Shakespeare's work."

Rukia chuckled lowly. "You don't seem like the Shakespeare type."

"I got teased for it, but I didn't care. My mom liked to hear me read it to her. I butchered a lot of the words, but I got the hang of it. She also liked operas and ballets. I had probably seen the Nutcracker enough times to dance it myself."

"Hisana liked operas too. Which ones were her favorite?"

"She really liked Nabucco and Carmen."

"Two very good operas. I heard you listening to the overture from Nabucco in your office."

Ichigo turned red in embarrassment. "You are familiar with them? You probably saw them live, Miss Rich Girl."

"Hisana and Byakuya always dragged me along when they wanted to go. Eventually, I started to like them myself."

Ichigo gave a weak smile. "I'm jealous."

"Maybe when Aizen's in jail and everything's back to normal, I can take you to go see an opera, Sheriff Carrothead."

Ichigo gave a real smile that spread cheek to cheek. Rukia couldn't help but grin back at him. It was like he wasn't on the verge of tears just moments ago. He looked his age for once, and Rukia found the bright smile to be alluring. The rain turned to a sprinkle and then stopped altogether.

Rukia looked up at the clearing sky. She raised a hand to search for drops and found none. "Would you look at that? The rain stopped."

When she looked back at Ichigo, his eyes were widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped a little. Rukia felt uncomfortable with the attention he was giving her. She closed the umbrella and shook the drops off the top.

"You stopped the rain," Ichigo breathlessly whispered.

Rukia paused. "Pardon? I don't think I stopped anything."

Ichigo stood up. Rukia would never stop being shocked by Ichigo's height. He looked down at her with gentle eyes, something she found had the ability to make her heart jump to her throat.

"Because of you, the rain has stopped falling."

"I don't-"

Rukia was cut off by Ichigo pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. Ichigo bent over rested his wet head towards the top of hers. The embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed protective when wrapped around her body. It made her forget that she was being hunted down. The world faded away as she squeezed him back, never wanting the moment to end.

"Thank you, Rukia…"

Those words sent shivers down her spine. It was such a simple gesture, but it sent earthquakes through her body. Her mind was swimming with needless thoughts that made no sense. She could feel the beat of his heart as her ear pressed to his chest.

The moment had to end at some point. Rukia released her grip and Ichigo slowly followed. They didn't move from their positions. Ichigo looked at Rukia like she was a jewel, a valued thing. Rukia found that Ichigo's stare was all she needed. Never had she ever been the subject to such a stare.

"We should… go back inside, huh?" Rukia whispered since they were so close.

Ichigo smiled and melted her. "Why don't we listen to some music?"

* * *

 **Hiya**

 **Ok, before you go like, "Yo, SBV, Verdi and Shakespeare don't exist in the Bleach universe" I want you to remember that Karakura Town is actually next to Tokyo in the Bleach universe, so it is possible that all of those things exist. I thought that specifying the music would make it more meaningful and easier to follow. Honestly, if you have the time, listen to the overtures from those operas (they are truly wonderful). I guess I'm a little biased to Nabucco because I actually performed the overture at my school.**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. This is where a REAL connection starts.**

 **Peace** **ლ(ⱺ෴ⱺლ)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

 **Special Accouncement: Whoever posted my story to Tumblr, thank you so much. It made me so happy to know that someone believes that my story deserves to be spread.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Momo stared at him from the glass of the viewing room. It took three officers to drag that man into the station and into the interrogation room. Momo used to hate interrogating, but now she hated it less. This would help Rukia, so Momo was going to try. Due to her disposition, Momo really wasn't a skilled interrogator.

"Where did you find him?" Momo asked Officer Kira.

"We found him in the park, high off Aizen's drugs," he said with a scowl. "It was hard getting him in the vehicle."

"I bet. That guy looks like a giant," Momo huffed.

"Yammy, is his name, Yammy Llargo. He's one of Aizen's Hollows. Yammy must have treated himself to some of the drugs that Aizen had him sell. He had sixty-five milligrams of it in his system."

Momo turned back to the giant who was sober by then. She sucked in a large breath and slowly blew it out. It was time. Her face turned serious as she walked into the interrogation room.

In a rough voice, Yammy called, "I must be special. They sent in a cute one."

Momo didn't respond to his remark as she sat across from him. His yellow, beady eyes were small compared to his blocky features. Yammy was bald on the top of his head. His cocky smile showed Momo his filmy teeth. Momo couldn't get his sour smell out of her nose.

"Yammy Llargo… Do you know why you're here?" Momo started.

"I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"We have proof of your ties to Sosuke Aizen."

Yammy gave a low, ominous chuckle, "I would never deny my allegiance to the most powerful man in Seireitei. You best watch yourselves because he is coming to take you all down. Just you watch."

"Your empty threats scare no one," Momo said with no emotion.

"What's your name?"

"Where's Aizen?"

"Did you really think I'd just tell you? You must be pretty dumb to ask that question, Missy."

"I knew you wouldn't give me any information. I just wanted you to understand what we need from you. You'll tell us eventually, Mr. Llargo."

He gave her an unsettling wide smile. Yammy stood up and leaned over the table even though the officers tried their best to hold him back. His low gravelly laugh was troubling. "Over my dead body, Miss Officer."

"Detective Hinamori," she pressed.

Yammy slammed his handcuffed fists on the table, earning a flinch from Momo. "Ha! Detective!"

The men restrained Yammy. Momo felt terror seeing that the man was abnormally tall. He had to be over 210 centimeters. His flexed biceps were bigger than her head. Momo had practiced for many years to be able to hide her fear.

"What made you chose to follow Sosuke Aizen?" Momo asked civilly. Her brown eyes stared directly into his.

"Wouldn't you want to be on the winning side? Aizen gave me things that I could have never dreamed of obtaining as a normal person. I would give my life to that man. He found me as a lowlife from a boring town. Whentraveledled to Hueco Mundo, that is when I understood my place in this world. I am a destroyer. My sole purpose is to beat the crap out of people. Aizen gave me the opportunity to do such things," Yammy told her.

Momo paused by his words. "He gave you power, huh?" She remembered the feeling he gave her. At the time is was glorious but now it was nothing but an empty pit.

"Aizen is a genius. I can't expect you to understand anything about the Hollows, Miss Detective. You won't ever find Aizen. Luck can't even help you."

"Help me understand then," Mom said as she leaned on her elbows.

"Screw you," he said defiantly.

Momo stood up quickly. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with people close to Aizen. "Fine. You had the chance to give the information the easy way. I promise you that the next guy isn't afraid to use his worst tactics."

Momo left as quickly as she could. Izuru turned to Momo as she walked out. Her face was twisted in fear once she turned from Yammy.

"Do you want me to call Ikkaku Madarame?" Izuru asked, already dialing the number.

"No, don't call him. Mr. Llargo is going to be tough to break. Call Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He'll probably enjoy this."

Izuru nodded as she turned and left the area. It had been a long night for her. Yammy was their best bet on finding Aizen's hideout. Many called him the "Master of Illusions" due to the fact that he was believed to be uncatchable. Momo was ready for this confrontation. She couldn't wait for that moment.

Momo sat at her desk and longingly stared at a photo of her and Hitsugaya. She was glad that they were able to work together. Once she moved away from their home, Momo was afraid that she would never see that mop of white hair again.

"Detective Hinamori," a familiar voice called. "How was the interrogation? I know you don't like doing that. I have no idea why they ask you to go to the interrogation room when you told them that you don't like it."

"Oh, hey, Shiro… It was okay, I guess…" Momo said, suddenly feeling meek.

"Call me Detective Hitsugaya," he said curtly. He then had a sudden change of attitude. "I was just wondering because you looked a little nervous, before and now."

Momo was nervous but for a different reason. Rangiku had been teasing her about Hitsugaya a lot lately. Momo couldn't help but think about those words at a time like this. Rangiku was ruthless when it came to embarrassing Momo.

"I'm not nervous! That guy was just a little scary. That's all. I need to do my job correctly."

Hitsugaya sat down next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did he say anything bad to you?"

Momo didn't know where that sudden protectiveness came from, but it made her shudder. Hitsugaya looked at her seriously, making Momo even more nervous. He smelled of expressive cologne. She gulped and gave a weak smile.

"No. That guy was just like any other. So please, don't worry about it. I need to work on my intimidation. You've got so many things to worry about. I should be the least off your worries," Momo told him, shying away a little.

Hitsugaya let go of her slowly, getting a little shy himself. "You're my partner… I should make sure you're okay from time to time. You worry about me all the time, so I thought I should do the same." Hitsugaya's lips curved ever so slightly. "Oh, and… Don't try to be intimidating. It's a lost cause when it comes to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Momo responded with a hint of anger.

"You aren't scary whatsoever."

"I can be scary."

Hitsugaya let out a short laugh. "You face is much too sweet for interrogation. I like you just the way you are."

Momo felt her face burn in embarrassment. "So my face is sweet…"

Hitsugaya's smile dropped, now feeling extremely embarrassed too. He would never say it of loud, but he had a soft spot for the woman. Perhaps it was the memories of summer days and watermelon. She made him feel like himself, like he didn't need to change at all. Hitsugaya felt important when he was with Momo.

"T-That's a good thing," he said, abashed. "It's a compliment, silly."

"Oh…" Momo scratched the back of her neck, not knowing what to say. "Thanks, Shiro."

Hitsugaya showed her a real smile, the type he only showed her. It wasn't huge or toothy, but a slight crinkle of the cheeks. It wasn't the type of smile she often saw at the station was was forced and said "I'm not really happy, but I want to pretend." Hitsugaya's smile was soft and subtle, but it washed Momo memories of summer days and watermelon.

"It's nothing…" he paused, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "...Bedwetter Momo."

"Hey! You promised never to call me that!" Momo said in a horrified tone.

" _You_ promised not to call me Shiro, but here we are."

"I don't recall such a thing. I would remember something like that. I think you made that up, Shiro," she accused.

"Why don't I make it up to you? How does-?" Hitsugaya cut himself off. He could not believe the words that were about to his mouth.

Momo stared at him questioningly. Her eyebrows crinkled, and she tilted her head to the side. "What were you about to say?"

"I, uh, was about to say…" He forced the words out, knowing that Momo wouldn't make fun of him, "How does dinner sound?"

"Amazing, actually," she said right away.

"Heh, then let's go. My treat," Hitsugaya said with a smile.

* * *

Urahara watched him through the mirror of his store. 'What a peculiar man…' he thought to himself.

Jinta grit his teeth in annoyance. He was on cleaning duty, and the strange man was tracking mud all over the place. Jinta wished that Ururu would do his work, but she was restocking at the moment.

"Hey!" he bit out sharply, gaining the attention of the man. "Are you going to buy something or are you just going to wander around like you do every day? We don't like loiterers."

Urahara waved his hand at Jinta. "Relax, Ulquiorra isn't a threat. I'm not bothered, so you shouldn't be bothered."

Ulquiorra sighed and placed the box of cereal back down. "This cereal is expired. Your customers will not appreciate that."

"No one comes here for the cereal, I assure you. It's a waste of money to buy more of it. Don't worry about my business."

Jinta huffed and continued cleaning. It was a slow day at Urahara Shop. Those were the worst because he would have to do chores around the shop. "Why are you always here? Don't you have anything better to do? It's not like this is the place to be," Jinta growled.

"I like social interaction," he said coldly, glancing at Jinta.

Urahara covered his mouth with his fan. "I wouldn't exactly all this social interaction, but whatever floats your boat," Urahara laughed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jinta has a point. Don't you think it's time for you to go back to the station. I'm sure a certain receptionist is missing you right now."

Jinta scoffed. "If I had a cutie like that fawning over me…"

Ulquiorra frowned deeper, his eyes turning to a glare. "Orihime doesn't fawn over me, you punk-trash."

Before Jinta could lunge at Ulquiorra, a soft hand tugged at his shirt. He paused and turned back to look at his coworker. Her round, doe eyes were half-lidded with a hint of worry.

"Don't attack him," she said calmly. "Couldn't you tell that you were pressing him?"

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him too, Ururu!" Jinta cackled. "I thought you'd have better taste than that!"

Ururu Tsumugiya would never fight back against Jinta, even though he was three years younger than her. Her dark purple hair was neatly brushed and styled to her modest outfit. The woman had to be in her last year of high school by then because she seemed mature in every way.

"Stop bothering Ururu, Jinta," Urahara said exasperated by the scene.

The ringing of the bell by the door caused everyone to stop speaking. Two scary men walked in, glaring at Urahara the whole time. Jinta felt is confidence fail him, and Ururu stepped behind Jinta. The low-burning glow of a cigarette illuminated one of the men.

"How may I help you?" Urahara asked calmly. These men were dangerous. Urahara saw the hysterical glint in both of their eyes. "I haven't seen you around. May I ask your names?"

They looked at each other. "Grimmjow and Findorr."

"Ah, nice to meet you," Urahara slowly mumbled.

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a crooked smile, cigarette rolling to the crease of his smile. "I'm looking for a special lady."

Urahara held his straight face. "I'm afraid I can't give you good love advice."

"No, no," Grimmjow laughed. He pulled out a photo of Rukia Kuchiki, walking in the park. "This woman in particular."

"Never seen her before. She looks like a city person. Have you checked Hueco Mundo?"

Findorr tapped on the table rhythmically. "Actually, we have. You see, she has something that we need. I promise that she isn't going to get hurt. We are good, honest men."

'Bullshit..' Urahara thought to himself.

"Well," Urahara huffed. "I'm sorry that we're no help to you. If you'd like I can offer you some discounted cereal for your troubles."

Grimmjow looked as if he was ready to take the offer, but Findorr placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Findorr seemed much smarter than Grimmjow. Urahara knew that the other man would be much harder to convince. The other man looked so much more suspicious. Grimmjow could be read right off the bat, yet Findorr seemed like more of an enigma.

Urahara glanced and saw Jinta and Ururu making guns with their hands, indicating that Grimmjow had a gun in his saggy pants. Findorr noticed the change and turned around, glaring at the teens.

"You have some brats working in your store, huh? They look incapable as they come," Findorr said cooly.

Grimmjow turned around and gasped. His eyes training directly to a cat-like man. "Speaking of brats… Ulquiorra? Is that you? I haven't seen my brother in years."

Findorr frowned. "Brother? I was unaware that you have siblings. I wish you would have told me that."

"Not by blood, of course. Gloomy and I lived together with our other siblings, all orphans. All ten of us were a pack, a family that all worked together for survival. That was the life, right?"

Ulquiorra stood still, holding a bag of corn nuts in his hands. He couldn't believe what he saw. Grimmjow looked much more ragged and uncontrollable than when they were younger. That scar was ominous, too. He was always a pain in the ass, but Grimmjow really looked like a madman. Ulquiorra always wondered what he would say when he finally encountered a sibling of the past. As he thought, they were of the past. Ulquiorra held no emotion towards Grimmjow or any of his siblings. They abandoned him. That was unforgivable. Ulquiorra found himself speechless.

"Have you become mute?!" Grimmjow growled, stepping towards the lean man.

"No," Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

Grimmjow howled in laughter and smacked Ulquiorra on the back, causing Ulquiorra to drop the bag of corn nuts. "You haven't changed a bit! Well, maybe you got a little taller, but other than that, nothing! It brings back memories."

"It's nice to travel down memory lane, but we are actually closing in a few minutes for a lunch break. I must ask you to leave," Urahara said in a collected manner. "It's not personal."

"Let them speak," Findorr responded in the same tone.

"So, fill me in on your life," the taller man asked, letting the cigarette ash drop to the floor.

An inaudible groan rumbled in Ulquiorra's throat. "I do not wish to share any information with you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow twitched and grabbed Ulquiorra in a crushing side hug, leading him towards Findorr and Ulquiorra. "My brother, cool as ever. Is it so wrong for me to know how you're doing? Any ladies, perhaps? No… I thought so… You were always scaring them away. It's okay though, not everyone can be a charmer."

"I do not wish to share any information, " Ulquiorra said a bit more forcibly.

In rage, Grimmjow slammed his open palm on the counter, causing everyone to flinch except Findorr and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra could smell of the foul stench of cigarette smoke burning his nose.

"Fine. I have only one request." Grimmjow grabbed the picture and shoved it in Ulquiorra's face. "Have you seen this woman?"

Ulquiorra stepped away from Grimmjow and held the picture in his hands. "I actually have," he said simply.

Urahara tried his best to keep his composure. What was Ulquiorra doing? Ulquiorra stared at them blankly as Grimmjow let out a single laugh.

"I knew I liked you," Grimmjow told him.

"I saw her last in Kagamino City. She had a hat on, but I'm pretty sure it was her. She was short, too," Ulquiorra explained.

"Bingo," Grimmjow said with a snap. "I thought you didn't want to leave Karakura Town."

"You don't know anything about me anymore," he responded in a chilling voice.

"Well," Grimmjow said in a huff. "We'll be on our way. It was nice you see you, brother."

Findoor lead the way and Grimmjow followed, dropping his cigarette on the cleaned tiles and stomping on it. The group waited in silence for the pair to leave their sight. The lingering smell of smoke wafted around the store.

Ulquiorra started to walk towards the door. "I think it's time I pay a short visit to the station."

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **Ulquiorra made his return! Grimmjow and Findorr finally found their way to Karakura Town, but Ulquiorra sent them away! Thank you to all of those who review this story. It is unreal how motivating they can be. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!**

 **Peace** **ᕕ(ꗞヮꗞ)ᕗ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. (I wish...)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Ichigo watched her as she slept. Normally, he would be embarrassed to do such a thing, but if it was for her, he would do it. Her breaths were wispy and soft, a slight unsteadiness to it. It reminded him of the sound wind made when blowing through a tube.

Rukia only had a cold, but it gave her a raspy, cracking voice and a dripping noise. Her temper became much testier, and she often hid in her bed for the three days she had been sick. She had probably got it from that one rainy day.

He was grateful for the fact that Rukia had not said a word about their heart-to-heart. Ichigo was afraid that she would dangle that experience over his head, but she had been very kind about it. He was wrong to think that she was much harsher than she was. Another thing that surprised him was the fact that she hadn't asked to go outside in a while.

"I can't sleep with your eyes on me," Rukia said suddenly, making Ichigo jump a little.

"I thought you were sleeping," Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia weakly laughed, not leaving her cave of blankets. "I wasn't asleep when you first came in."

"B-But I called your name! You ignored me?" Ichigo said in a burst.

Rukia smiled from under the blankets, "Since when were you so motherly?"

Ichigo growled in his usual manner. "I just want to make sure you're okay. That's all. I didn't make you chicken noodle soup or anything. Though I'm sure Orihime would love to make you more soup."

"No!" Rukia said while shooting up. "Please, no more egg and clam stew!"

Ichigo got a good look at Rukia. Her face was slightly flushed from the sickness. Her face was twisted in some horrified face.

"You know, you don't have to eat it. Orihime used to make me lunches all the time. I finally told her that I didn't want them, so she stopped."

"I'd feel bad if I don't eat them. Ulquiorra used to be the only one who ate her lunches. I feel like she needs someone to cook for."

Orihime had told Rukia that it was comforting to have Ulquiorra around. He was normally cold but surprisingly kind.

"I guess… I don't understand how that guy has the stomach for that kind of food. He must have no taste buds," Ichigo pondered. "Orihime has him wrapped around her finger."

"So, you've picked that up. If you stay with him for awhile, it becomes obvious. Ulquiorra really is expressive when you focus on him."

"I'm not dumb," Ichigo said. "Plus, I've been around them much longer than you have."

Rukia let the blanket slide from her shoulders, showing the rip in her t-shirt. It was torn at the seams of the shoulder. Ichigo inspected the tear by grabbing part of the shirt. Rukia loosely followed as he pulled her closer to inspect the tear.

"I…" Rukia started. "I was going to have Uryu stitch it back up. I got it caught on one of the hooks by the bed."

"You need new clothes."

"I know, but what am I going to do?"

"When you get better, you should go shopping with Orihime. You would just need to be super careful," Ichigo said slowly.

Rukia gave a smile, the type that tried to hide but failed. Ichigo really was a character. She just couldn't read him sometimes. Rukia found that Ichigo would come around if she left him to his thoughts. In all honesty, Rukia felt that she didn't need to go outside. She had gotten that cold from the outdoors.

"Well, if you insist," Rukia said.

"I-" Ichigo stopped suddenly, the words caught in his throat. "I'm not insisting. It was more of an idea. A vague, vague idea," he defended.

"Relax, I can see the gears grinding in your head," Rukia teased. "I really don't mind stitching it up."

Ichigo was about to respond when Uryu slammed the door open. His pale face was slightly flushed as if he had been running a long distance. His glasses were even fogging. His body shook in ragged breaths.

"Sheriff, you'll never guess who I just saw walking in this direction," Uryu huffed. "Ulquiorra showed his face."

Rukia's smile dropped as she remembered her brutal interrogation of him. She would finally have the chance to properly apologize.

"You ran all the way here for that," Ichigo said, grumbling because of the interruption. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll meet him. Oh, and please stitch Miss Kuchiki's shirt. It has a hole in it."

Ichigo's walk to the front was slow and leisurely. He would never understand why everyone went crazy for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was bland and cold, while Ichigo was their boss and gave them generous work hours. No one would run to give the news that Ichigo was back with such haste.

Everyone was working hard today. Even Keigo sat at his desk for once and was filling out files. Ichigo was lucky to have such hardworking officers at his station. He would never trade them in for any other crew.

Orihime was typing away on her computer. Uryu must not have told her that Ulquiorra was returning. She would probably be pacing if that was the case.

"You look stiff, Ichigo," Orihime said while lifting her head. "Did you sleep strangely?"

Ichigo never failed to be impressed by Orihime perceptiveness. She always knew when something was up.

"I was afraid you perhaps got attacked by a bear," she continued to Ichigo's embarrassment. "Well, actually… Bears don't live near here."

"I'm just sore… That's all…" he groaned in pure disbelief. Her mind was so wild sometimes. It was always like that.

The door opened slowly. Orihime shuddered, her breath catching in her throat. Ulquiorra stood in the door frame, allowing the chilled air of fall into the building. He paused, obviously unsure of what to do even though he looked nonchalant. Ulquiorra looked so much like a weeping willow tree with those long limbs and his graceful posture. His black jacket was zipped all the way to the middle of his chest.

No one spoke for a moment. Ichigo was unsure of what to say or even if he should speak. The intensity between Orihime and Ulquiorra was suffocating. Orihime's hands hovered over her keyboard.

She stood up suddenly and turned to leave. Her back turned away from the lanky man. With a hard breath, Orihime started to walk. "Wait," Ulquiorra spoke, his voice cutting through the tension.

Orihime turned with a twisted face of pain. "What brings you here? I thought you were gone." Ichigo flinched at the uncharacteristic daggers in her voice.

"I have important information to relay to Sheriff Kurosaki."

Ichigo straightened to the sound of his name. "What is the important information you need to tell me?"

Ulquiorra was looking at the hurt eyes of Orihime. He grew guilty. She often looked at him like he was the only thing in the world, but now all he got was accusing eyes.

"I…" Ulquiorra started with a loss for words, keeping his eyes on Orihime. "I'd wish to speak with Miss Inoue… privately."

Ichigo got the hint and retreated. It not like he wanted to stay to watch the scene anyway. These were personal problems that had no business in the workplace.

Orihime and Ulquiorra stood in silence for a few minutes, just reading the expressions on each other's faces. Ulquiorra strangely clicked his tongue to break the silence.

"Stay something," Orihime pleaded, hating every second of the quiet lobby.

"Follow me," he said coldly. "I want to show you something."

Orihime was stunned by his request. Well, actually the tone of his voice was much more startling than what he said. He grabbed her coat and followed him out the door, leaving a note to say she was gone.

She followed him down the sidewalk, three paces behind. She couldn't get herself to walk next to him, and he wasn't going to make an effort to walk with her. He led her through some alleyways to a darker, less lively spot.

They couldn't have been that far from the police station, but this was another world to Orihime. Light only reached the top of Orihime's head. Orihime wanted to reach for him, but he was too far ahead. This was her hometown, yet she felt that she had just teleported.

Ulquiorra suddenly stopped, causing Orihime to stop too. "Where are we?" she asked breathlessly.

"Home."

The dead end was covered in miscellaneous objects. The biggest object was an orange tent with a broken zipper. Random items of clothing and ripped papers scattered around the area. Scrap metal was draped on top of the tent, probably to keep the rain out. Ragged scratches on the red bricks formed the names of people who once lived there.

"Is this…?" Orihime trailed.

"This is where you've been hiding? Well, other than Urahara Shop," Orihime said curtly. "I got a few calls from Urahara."

"I told him not to tell you," Ulquiorra growled. "Does that man ever give his word?"

"So, you didn't want me to find you, huh?"

"I needed time to think," he responded flatly.

Orihime's worried eyes flashed to rage. "Did you finally figure out whatever you wanted to figure out?"

"No. The answer to my question is not easily answered. I fear that I may never have an answer."

"Then why… Why did you take me here?" Orihime said lowly.

"I just wanted you to know where I am. I was safe, so you don't need to worry about me anymore."

"What do you mean 'anymore'?"

Ulquiorra finally faced her. His eyebrows twitched. Orihime's heart raced faster as he stepped closer to her, feeling the heat of his breath. He reached for her wrist and lifted it up. With his other hand, he placed a folded piece of paper into her hand. Ulquiorra slowly dragged his fingers away from her skin.

"I cause you so much trouble, so I've decided to try to be by myself again. I don't want you to be worried about the likes of me. I free you."

"That just can't happen!" Orihime bursted. She paused when she noticed how loud she had just been. "You can free me if you like, but I'll find you. I can't just stop my f-... my… You don't even know how much you matter to me."

"I don't matter to anyone," Ulquiorra whispered.

"That just isn't true!" she explained in a choked voice, grabbing his shoulders. "You matter to me!" Orihime gasped when she had said it aloud. "You are the only one, other than my brother, who eats and likes my food. You are the only one who willingly will go to my brother's grave with me and let me cry without turning your back. You are the only one who comes and visits me because you really want to talk to me. I just don't know what I'd do without you!"

Ulquiorra watched her with a startled face. She buried her head into his shoulder as she cried soft tears. His lip trembled as the words set in. He softly pushed Orihime away. Her eyes were slightly red and brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry… It just upset me to hear you say that. You are so much more than you think you are," Orihime continued.

"I won't say it again…"

"You better not! I just want to see you be happy!"

"I feel slightly light and warm when I'm with you. Is that happiness? I don't really have anything to be happy about except maybe you. So am I feeling happy?"

Orihime smiled which caused Ulquiorra to crack a little inside. It was hard to breathe as if the weight of the ocean had just landed on him. His brain was short-circuiting. Orihime was priceless to him, there was no doubt.

"I think you have a lot to be happy about. I'm not the only one that cares about you. Everyone at the station, even Ichigo, cares about you. I really think you have some happiness inside."

Orihime remembered the piece of paper in her hand. She unfolded the paper and paused. It was an ink drawing. In the drawing, Orihime and Ulquiorra were sitting on a bench together. Orihime's face was one of laughter. Her hand was softly pressed on Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra, to her surprise, had drawn a smile on himself. She had never seen him smile before. Ulquiorra was never good with words, so this was his way of expressing his feelings.

"It's beautiful, Ulquiorra. I love it," she whispered, looking up at him. She had forgotten how close they were.

"I'm… glad," he whispered back.

Orihime placed her hand on the back of his neck, feeling his silky hair. His hands were awkwardly at his sides, unsure of what to do with them.

"Don't move," Orihime breathlessly said, making the decision in her head. She knew he would be startled by this.

Orihime went on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips softly to his. It only lasted a mere second, yet Orihime nearly passed out from embarrassment. It was nothing. It was a brush of the lips, completely innocent.

"Uh," Orihime started, stepping away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Oh, and I should get back to work. Keigo told me that he needs help with something… um, a research project about Dracula."

She turned on her heel and ran away, leaving Ulquiorra by the brick wall. He really was short-circuited. He didn't know what to think or to feel. There were so many thoughts in his head and all of them were about Orihime. His throat became tight with worry. What had he done?

* * *

Ichigo typed loudly on his computer. He felt so uneasy ever since Ulquiorra had mentioned something that was important. It also didn't help that Rukia was curled up in a blanket in one of his chairs and watched him. Her head rested on the opaque glass in a peaceful slumber, well, she wasn't exactly sleeping. She was only resting her eyes. Rukia claimed that it was too cold in the cell room, so Ichigo let her stay in his office after Ulquiorra left.

The scuff of shoes on tile could be heard from outside his office. Ichigo stopped working and inspected the growing shadow. The shadow stopped at the door. The handle slowly turned and opened. Ulquiorra walked in and frowned slowly.

"Rukia, I know you're awake," he said oddly.

On cue, Rukia uncurled herself from the blankets and scowled, forcing her eyes away from him in a pout. "How did you know?"

"I could hear," Ulquiorra started. "Sheriff, I need to tell you something. It has to do with Rukia's protection."

Ichigo suddenly became very interested. He scurried for a pen and paper. Ichigo popped the cap off with his teeth and readied the pen with a tremble. Rukia's eyes were wide with worry. What would he say? Ulquiorra's mouth hung as if the words were right on his tongue.

' _I just want to see you happy!'_ Orihime's voice echoed in Ulquiorra's head. His words failed him. All he could see was her. His heart rate quickened in a panic. Ulquiorra did know what to do. For once, logic had failed him.

"Ulquiorra! Snap out of it! What were you going to say?!" Ichigo said with irritation.

Ulquiorra started again with a raspy voice. His tongue was dry and slow moving. "Aizen has sent two men that are looking for Rukia. I know one of them, and you wouldn't want Rukia to get caught by him. I convinced them that I saw Rukia in Kagamino City. I suggest that you go to catch them."

"That's a strong claim," Ichigo said, lifting his eyes from the paper.

"Do you not believe me?" Ulquiorra said with an unnatural cut to his voice.

' _You matter to me!'_

Rukia's frown deepened. "Ulquiorra, are you feeling okay? You look a little off," Rukia asked.

"I'm just fine."

"Can I have a description of the two men?" Ichigo asked to change the subject. "I believe you."

"One of their names is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, tall, light blue hair, crazy smile. He likes to smoke. He is also quite the alcoholic. Oh, and he has a tattoo of the number six on his lower back. I don't know the other man, but he was slender with long blonde hair and narrow eyes."

Ichigo finished writing down the information and stood up. "I need some time to relay this information. I'll catch the scumbags."

Rukia smiled confidently. Ichigo stopped looking at Ulquiorra and glued his eyes to Rukia. "I know that you'll get them. They're going to regret the day they crossed paths with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo slacked his jaw slightly. Even in sickness, Rukia still had some sort of entrancing ability. Ichigo walked to Rukia and squatted down, face to face. Rukia was calm in this situation, but Ichigo felt his palms get sweaty. She smelled like cucumbers, something that was growing on him.

"They'll regret the day they thought they could hurt Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo whispered to her.

Rukia shuddered and looked to Ulquiorra who was long gone. "Where'd he go?"

Ichigo popped up. He needed to thank Ulquiorra for the information, for the opportunity to stop acting like a sitting duck and act. He would finally be able to protect Rukia like he wanted to. This was his chance to do something right.

When he had found Ulquiorra, the slender man was embracing Orihime in a gentle yet firm manner. Orihime's fingers clutched the fabric of his back for dear life. Ulquiorra had his face buried in the crook of her neck. She had a smile on her face, the most genuine smile he had ever seen from Orihime. It caused Ichigo to smile a little himself.

"Isn't that sweet," a soft voice said to the right of him. It was Rukia.

"I'm happy for them," Ichigo said breathlessly. "Orihime and Ulquiorra deserve each other. I know that they make each other happy. That's rare these days."

He looked down at Rukia who was smiling up at him. "What's with the gloom?"

"I'm not gloomy," he growled.

"Aren't you happy? You make it sound like it's a far-reaching goal for you." Ichigo was silent. "I understand how you feel. I used to think that people like me couldn't be happy, but here I am, finding happiness in the smallest things."

Ichigo tenderly smiled, causing Rukia's chest to tighten. "Don't worry, I'm happy."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Ulquiorra finally returned to the station. Fire the confetti canons! It's been far too long, right?**

 **Peace (o_0)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy late Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a lot to be thankful for (and ate a lot of turkey). If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, that's cool too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Ichigo stood before Detective Hitsugaya with a scowl on his face, waiting for Hitsugaya to finish reading the information. Ichigo hated being in Seireitei. It was too untamed. It seemed like sirens were always roaring and that it was always raining in the smoggy city.

"Are you sure that this claim is one hundred percent accurate, Sheriff Kurosaki?" Detective Hitsugaya asked. "Perhaps, that man is on their side and is trying to lead you to a trap."

"Ulquiorra is one of us," Ichigo told him while tightening his tie. He chose to only bring his gun and badge to Seireitei. He didn't want his uniform to draw attention.

Momo sent a smile towards Hitsugaya. "If Sheriff Kurosaki trusts him, then we should. I think we should send two officers to search around the city, but we should be careful about it. Aizen might be trying to trick us," Momo explained.

"He is the 'Master of Illusions' after all. We will think of this further. Thank you, Sheriff Kurosaki, you may go back to your town," Hitsugaya told him while standing up.

"It was great to see you," Momo said with a wave.

"Wait! I want to catch them," Ichigo explained to them. "Wouldn't you think that would be the best choice?"

"But, this is out of your jurisdiction," Momo told him.

"Detective Hinamori is right. You have a town to take care of. The Seireitei Police Department is in charge of this investigation. You are not. You need to make sure that Miss Kuchiki doesn't get hurt. You don't want a repeat of Kanisawa, right? No real officer makes a mistake as large as that," Hitsugaya bit out.

Momo gasped, "Shiro, that was a little much."

Ichigo stormed over to Hitsugaya and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell do you know?!" he shouted.

"I'm just reminding you," Hitsugaya said harshly.

"Detective Hitsugaya," Momo said in a low, angry voice. Hitsugaya twitched at her tone. She never called him Detective Hitsugaya to his face. "Apologize. Sheriff Kurosaki doesn't deserve that treatment. If you keep it up, he'll never want to come back."

Ichigo loosened his grip. He had never thought about how many times he had been here. It was actually his first time in the Seireitei Police Department since the accident. Hitsugaya stared back at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. He realized that the detective was on the tips of his toes, trying not to be lifted.

Ichigo grunted as he put Hitsugaya down. "Detective Hinamori, I don't know how you work with this guy."

Momo frowned. This was getting too tense for here. "Let's act like professionals. I don't want to hear any more of this conversation."

Ichigo glared at Hitsugaya. His frown became harsher by the second. "We'll pick the best officers for the job."

"I want to protect her," Ichigo said in desperation. His eyes became cloudy and sad.

"The best way to protect her is to go back to Karakura Town," Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, too."

"Don't worry about it. It's true," Ichigo stiffly said. "I should get back to my station."

Ichigo pushed passed Hitsugaya in a huff. Momo watched the scene is disapproval. She didn't like that side of Hitsugaya, that holier than thou attitude that rose to the surface every so often. Momo remembered when he first arrived at the station. He told her that he would never want to be an officer, but there he was. Hitsugaya often found himself in trouble with someone because of what he said.

Hitsugaya stood still and mumbled to himself. Momo walked up to him and yanked on his tie, catching his attention. "What was that for?" he said in an icy voice.

Her grip on his tie tightened. Usually, she would sheepishly cower from the closeness, but she was feeling brave at the moment. "You know I don't like when you talk to people like that. Ichigo didn't need to hear that. You know that it's hard for him."

"I didn't hear you encouraging him," Hitsugaya growled, letting his words pass through his brain without a second thought.

"I didn't think I needed to," Momo responded softly.

"You didn't. This isn't a place for kids. People need to own up to their mistakes. He doesn't get a pardon from me."

Hitsugaya was so tired, so, so tired. He was lucky that his eyes didn't fall from his sockets. After several sleepless nights, Hitsugaya had hit his limit. This case was taking a toll on his mental state. Toshiro Hitsugaya always thought through everything he did and said, but now he was a loose cannon.

"He already owned up to it. It's time to move on, Shiro. You're dwelling on the past."

"What a hypocrite…" Hitsugaya said in an emotionless voice. He grabbed her wrist violently. "I'm dwelling on the past? What about you? You still think about Sosuke Aizen."

Momo let go of his once pressed tie. The tie was now wrinkled and his collar loosened. "How could I not think about the things he did to me? That man is evil and still gives me nightmares. Wasn't it you who told me that you learn from the past? Yes, you should learn, but spending too much time in the past prevents you from living in the present. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I think you need to talk about it."

"The Seireitei Police Department has no room for emotional people like you. I don't want to talk about anything. Let me be!"

Momo paused, her confidence failing. She was stunned that he would even say that to her. Her throat closed, but she forced the words out of her mouth. "Is that what you truly believe?"

Hitsugaya paused. Her eyes were cast down at her hands. Momo fiddled her fingers around, an action she often did before she was about to cry. Her shoulders were tense and her lips were clamped shut. Watching her like that tugged at his feelings. He then regretted everything he said.

"I'm sorry, Momo. I… was just taking out my frustrations. That was unfair of me," he said smoothly. "I don't believe anything that just came out of my mouth."

Momo was not about to cry. She wasn't a little girl. She was a twenty-seven-year-old woman who needed to be able to keep a check on her emotions. At least, that was what they told her in the academy.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not that easily driven to tears anymore, Toshiro." Hitsugaya shuddered at the use of his actual name. Momo hardly ever called him anything other than 'Shiro.' He had become so used to her affectionate gestures. Momo reached for files on the case and scooped them up into her arms. She looked at Hitsugaya hard in the eye with sad eyes. "I think we should work alone for a little while. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Momo walked passed Hitsugaya and stopped at the doorway. She looked back at him with a longing look on her face. She wanted him to stop her. She wanted him to make a move, but he didn't. He simply kept his back to her. Hitsugaya listened as he heard her walk away from him. He turned to look at the empty doorway.

Hitsugaya grit his teeth in frustration. He hated that he could be like this. He wished that he would just say what he was feeling. He grabbed the nearest piece of paper and crumpled it. In a rage, he tossed the paper towards the window.

* * *

Ichigo walked down an empty hallway. It was usual for the Seireitei Police Department to be so quiet. He kept his eyes down and a scowl on his face, showing that he didn't want to talk to anyone. So far, Ichigo was successfully exiting without talking to anyone.

Ichigo didn't raise his eyes to look at the body walking out of the room next to him. With a thud, Ichigo knocked into the body. He inwardly groaned as he realized that there were papers scattered on the floor.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, huh? I could never forget that hair," a gravelly voice called.

Ichigo finally raised his eyes to see the officer. In fact, it was the one officer he was really hoping to not have to see. "Shuhei Hisagi. Oh, I mean Officer Hisagi," Ichigo responded.

"I'm actually Sargeant Hisagi now," he corrected.

Shuhei Hisagi had dark hair that was parted to one side. His most interesting features were his face tattoos. He had a number sixty-nine on his left cheek and a blue line running from that side to the bridge of his nose. Hisagi had three scars straight down to his cheek. Even to Ichigo, he was an intimidating man.

"I'm sorry that I knocked into you. Allow me to help you pick up some papers," Ichigo said while dropping down.

"It's been a few years since you've come by, Ichigo. I think the last time I saw you was at Kanisawa's funeral."

Ichigo hovered his hand on a paper. He was worried that Hisagi would call him out. The reason that Ichigo was so afraid to see Hisagi was due to the fact that he was partners with Kanisawa. They grew up together and went to the academy together. Those two were similar to Hitsugaya and Momo. Ichigo would never be able to shake the face that Hisagi made when he realized that it was all Ichigo's fault.

"Are you going to say something?" Hisagi asked, his voice rising. "Damn, what did I expect? You know, I think they let you off much too easily, _rookie_. Well, having to be trapped in a small city with no action should be punishment enough."

"There is nothing wrong with Karakura Town," Ichigo bit out.

"I'm sure there isn't, but a small town boy never belonged in a big city."

Ichigo saw red, but he restrained himself. "Why are you still treating me like this? How can I move on if you can't?"

"You want to move on?" Hisagi asked. "How rich."

"How many times do I need to say sorry?" Ichigo finally burst out. "I feel like there's no winning at all for me!"

"Say it until she comes back! Oh, wait, that's not how it works!" Hisagi yelled, gaining the attention of the other officers.

Ichigo felt all eyes on him. His breathing quickened in a panic. Hisagi's grey eyes were burning with the hatred of a demon. "What happened to that virtuous act that you used to put up?"

Hisagi let out a crass chuckle. "It died when you let my partner die."

Ichigo had heard enough. No one ever gave him a break. Ichigo brushed passed a smiling Hisagi in a gust. Ichigo's guilt was growing by every harsh glare. The guilt on his conscience was like rust on metal, eating him out from the inside. Ichigo needed something to blame his problems on, but there was no such thing.

Ichigo ran into the bathroom and rushed to the sink. In a hurry, Ichigo turned on the water and washed his face with the cold water of Seireitei. His necktie felt like it was tightening by the second and choking him. He clawed at the tie and loosened it, only for his breathing to become harder. Ichigo lowered his trembling hands from his neck, afraid that his hands would deceive him and grip his own neck. A single bead of sweat dripped down his temple. Ichigo hoped to God that no one would come in and see him in this state.

"Is this what it feels like to be going crazy?" Ichigo asked himself.

" _No, it's much more trippy than this,"_ a mocking voice called.

"W-Who's there?" Ichigo asked into the mirror, water still running.

The bathroom stall swung open with no grace as a man wearing all white stepped out. His skin was as pale as chalk and his yellow eyes burned into Ichigo's soul. It was a spitting image of himself. Ichigo trembled by the appearance of someone he thought was long gone.

" _I'm you, Ichigo fucking Kurosaki. You would think that you would recognize me."_

Ichigo turned around only to be startled by him right in front of himself with a ridiculing smile. Ichigo stood in silence except for the running water.

" _It's been a minute, huh? We cut our hair, too. Wow, we look like a pansy. Well, more than usual."_

"What are you doing here? I'm better now!"

" _Define better. Say, why don't we go and kick that Hisagi motherfucker's ass? No one disrespects Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"Go away."

Ghostly Ichigo knocked Ichigo on his temple. " _We need to get it through our skulls that we are here to stay. Honestly, this is a bit random, but we have a lot in our heads nowadays. For example, we have this image of this short broad with pretty eyes."_

"Rukia," Ichigo gasped.

" _Rukia… She's a pretty sexy chick. Well, according to us."_

"Don't talk about her like that," Ichigo bit out.

" _What? Is she not?"_

"That's not it… Rukia is definitely beautiful but focus on something else. I need to get you to go away."

Other Ichigo simply chuckled and shook his head, " _Remember when we were younger and we used to talk about everything. Now, it feels like we have quite the disconnect."_

Real Ichigo had dealt with enough of this. His narrowed his eyes and punched at Other Ichigo. It would have worked except for the fact that his fist hit nothing.

Other Ichigo was cackling at this point. He waited until his face formed back to speak. " _Man, we have a hell of a right hook. We almost felt that."_

"Fine. Let's talk, but you need to leave right after," Ichigo bargained.

Other Ichigo smiled wide and slowly like the Cheshire Cat. " _Whatever we say,"_ he said, still in a grin. " _So, here's our topic of discussion: We killed Kanisawa. It's the truth, and we can't deny it anymore. If it wasn't true, then Hisagi wouldn't have lashed out at us."_

"I did not kill her. She was… like that when I got back," Ichigo trailed.

" _Like what?"_

"You know."

" _Oh!" he exclaimed as if he had finally had a revelation. "We remember. Her neck was mangled and she had… What was it?... Ten stab wounds. The best part was that she was still clinging to life when we got back. We are still surprised how we never heard the screams. Kanisawa died in our arms muttering something incomprehensible. It was probably because her neck was limp and useless."_

Ichigo paused with a pained expression, the memories flooding back with no mercy. "See, you remember."

" _That was definitely our fault. How does it feel for us to have a murder under our belt?"_

"You remember! I never actually killed her!"

" _Think of it as a metaphorical murder."_

"I don't want to see you anymore," Ichigo growled.

" _Why are we being so mean? We used to talk about our mother all the time. We healed ourselves pretty well."_

"My mom is not your mom," Ichigo said in a low voice. "Plus, you didn't help me at all. Rukia did…"

" _Back with the Rukia chick. We like her don't we. That's too bad because once the trial is over, Miss Kuchiki is going to head back to Seireitei without us. We shouldn't worry, though. Solitude is our strong suit."_

"I don't want to be alone anymore…"

" _We aren't alone. We have each other. Plus, no one believes us that we have each other, so that really singles us out."_

"You aren't real. You are not me. Why do you keep insisting that we are the same person?" Ichigo said in a panic, gripping the sink.

" _Oh, we're as real as the hairs on our namby-pamby head. We are the same person, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am you and you are me."_

"I never asked for you!"

Other Ichigo simply smiled. His eyes getting more playful by the second. " _I never asked for you either. You can't pick who you are."_

"Go away!"

"Um..." a weak voice whispered from next to him. Ichigo snapped his head to see a small man next to him. "You've been staring at yourself for some time and… you see, that sink is the only one that works… I need to get back to work soon…"

Ichigo turned back to his starting position to see that he was, in fact, glaring at himself in the mirror. Other Ichigo was gone. The Real Ichigo hadn't even moved an inch. He was stunned to see that the water was still running too.

"Oh… Sorry… What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Medical Examiner Hanataro Yamada," the small, plain man said awkwardly. His dark, chin-length hair getting in the way of his face.

"What a confusing name," Ichigo said with a sign.

"W-What?"

"Nevermind. Was I talking to myself earlier?"

"No, not at all. You were just staring. It was a little bizarre, but I don't judge. Maybe it was a mental pep talk or something..."

Ichigo just watched the medical examiner ramble on to himself. It shocked him that such a person could work at a cutthroat place like this. Hanataro looked so carefree and genuinely happy to be working.

"Do you like working here?" Ichigo asked. It was clear that Hanataro just wanted to wash his hands, but Ichigo just had to know.

Hanataro's laughter faded to silence. "I guess. I just transferred here actually. It's been my second week here."

Ichigo grabbed his chin and moved to the side, allowing Hanataro to wash his hands. "Do you know someone with the name Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Can't say I do."

* * *

 **Hiya**

 **I wanted to post on Thanksgiving, but I got sidetracked, sorry. So, you got to see a little bit of Ichigo's mind. The Other Ichigo was a play on Ichigo's inner hollow. I decided to switch up his character 'cause I thought it fit better.**

 **Peace** **ᕦ( ഌ )ᕥ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Keigo waited for the train to come. He was glad that Ichigo was gone for a few days so he could relax his work a little. The fall wind blew right through his uniform and caused him to shiver, mentally kicking himself in the head for forgetting a jacket. His breath was visible in front of his face.

The bell rang as the tracks rattled. A shiny, silver train slowed to a stop in front of Keigo. He was on the wrong side of the tracks, how embarrassing. In vain, Keigo frantically rubbed his hands on his bare arms. When the train left, Keigo sent a vibrant wave towards an orange-haired sheriff.

"Sheriff, welcome back!" Keigo called.

Ichigo rolled his eyes from across the tracks. "It's a five minute walk to the station. Do I really need an escort?" he asked, walking across the tracks.

Keigo hardly ever saw Ichigo in clothes other than his uniform. Ichigo wore a white dress shirt with a black tie under a beige trench coat. He looked like he could be a mob leader.

"I wanted to make sure that our beloved sheriff made it back alright and in one piece," Keigo said while poking him with his elbow. "Rukia was planning on coming with me, but she decided not to last second."

Rukia... He was hoping that she was doing well. She got along well with Orihime and all the other officers so there was nothing to worry about.

"Well, thank you for your concern Officer Asano," Ichigo said stiffly. "I have some business to attend to."

The two walked in silence towards the station. Keigo fell in silence from Ichigo's intensity in his face. Keigo rarely felt nervous around his high school friend but this was different. Ichigo looked as if something was bothering him.

"I bet you were hoping that Rukia would come greet you at the train. I'm not as dumb as you think I am, buddy. Is that what is ailing you?"

Ichigo glared at Keigo from the corner of his eye. "That is completely inappropriate, Officer Asano. Miss Kuchiki is simply a client."

"I wish you wouldn't act so formal all the time. It's like you act as if we didn't go to school and work on projects together. Also, don't pretend that you and Rukia aren't on a first name basis. I hear you guys, you know," Keigo said matter of factly. "You don't need to worry about me hitting on Rukia anymore 'cause I got myself a girlfriend."

" _Damn, he's so annoying."_

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, eyes wide in fear. Keigo turned around with a concerned look on his face. "Yo, Ichigo… You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ichigo crackled while walking still.

That damn voice kept haunting him even after that moment in the bathroom. He couldn't sleep with that thing whispering evil thoughts in his ear. He was starting to think that the lack of sleep was started to cause hallucinations because he was seeing Other Ichigo too.

"You look a little pale, man. You eating right?" Keigo asked, stepping a little closer.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Other Ichigo wrap his ghostly fingers around Keigo's defenseless shoulders, snaking his neck around Keigo's. Ichigo blinked his eyes hard and the apparition disappeared.

"I got a little train sick, that's all," Ichigo said with an unconvincing smile. "Don't make a big deal over it."

Keigo glanced at him with a frown and decided to stay silent. Train sick? What a joke. Ichigo was well known for is stomach of steel. He could eat two chili dogs and then ride a roller coaster without a single peep from his stomach. Keigo knew there was something wrong, but he wouldn't press on it if Ichigo didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, then, I hope you feel better, Ichigo," Keigo teased while lightly punching Ichigo's shoulder, popping every syllable.

"Thanks," Ichigo forced out of his dry mouth.

The station was plain as always. Ichigo sighed to himself at the utter underwhelming nature of the building. Karakura Town would always be the same, no matter what. When Ichigo walked in, he was greeted by Orihime and Ulquiorra at the desk. Orihime didn't even turn her head to welcome the weary sheriff.

"Oh, Sheriff Kurosaki has returned," Ulquiorra said plainly, turning his head from Orihime's.

Orihime whipped her head around with a blush on her face. Ulquiorra followed Orihime like a lost puppy. He never left her side since that day. Orihime couldn't complain a single bit. Ulquiorra was often quiet when she was working, and she loved his reactions when she would randomly touch him.

"I'm glad to see you guys getting along," Ichigo said with a knowing smile.

Orihime hooked her arm around Ulquiorra's and pulled him close. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and the faintest of blushes formed on his cheeks. Ichigo couldn't notice, but it was there.

"How was Seireitei?" Orihime said with a smile.

Ichigo grabbed his tie. "It was-"

" _-a fucking mess. We had to deal with Sergeant Hisagi."_

"-just as I remember it," Ichigo continued, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

This was getting out of hand. The stress enough was able to mess up his entire system. His eating habits had changed quite a bit too.

"Do you miss Seireitei?" Ulquiorra asked.

Ichigo paused. He really wasn't sure anymore. Seireitei invoked bad memories that would haunt him if he didn't get closure. Karakura Town was too routine for him, the small boundaries were getting too confining.

"I don't know," Ichigo said while turning his back.

He nodded his head towards the greeting officers as he walked by. All of them looked genuinely happy that he had returned. Ichigo felt bad that he couldn't even muster the strength to smile back at them.

" _Do we really think they'd be smiling at us like that if they knew what we did? Do they know that we killed someone and ran away?"_

"Some of them do…"

"What are you mumbling about Kurosaki?" Ichigo snapped his eyes up to see Uryu with a confused look on his face. When had he walked into his own office? "You usually aren't the type to mumble to himself."

"You must have heard wrong," Ichigo fired immediately.

"Ah, cold as ever, Sheriff," Uryu chuckled. "By the way, we have a case."

That got Ichigo's full attention. Getting a case was almost rare for their station. "A case? What kind? How come no one told me?"

"It just happened. It's a simple case, hardly even a case if you ask me. It's not even Jinta this time."

"Out with it," Ichigo growled.

Uryu glared at him and then regained his composure. "Shoplifting. The guy ran away before the police could come, but we got the guy on camera. The guy was identified, and Chad is on his way to arrest him."

"What did he steal?"

"A sweatshirt."

"Ah, so it's only going to be a fine, huh?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo got all excited for nothing. It was a mere petty crime. Uryu made it sound much more serious than it actually was. He sighed deeply.

"I can do the paperwork now if you need it," Ichigo told him, grabbing his pen.

Uryu gave a smile. "You just got back. I'll do it."

" _Does he think we aren't capable anymore?"_

"I can do it," Ichigo said forcefully.

Uryu turned around, the glare from his glasses blinding Ichigo. "I understand that you like to do your own work, but I'm trying to do something nice for you. You look exhausted. We don't want you passing out on us."

"Well… if you insist…"

"Good. Why don't you take some time off and go visit Rukia?"

"Everyone seems to be thinking that I want to go see her," he said while rubbing his temples.

"Well… Don't you? You put almost all of your attention towards her. It's almost suspicion raising."

Ichigo frowned deeper and stood up. He walked passed Uryu without a word. A low chuckle could be heard from Uryu's direction. He hated when Uryu was right. Ichigo really did want to see Rukia for reasons unknown. It was like he felt at ease with her. He needed some stability in his life for once.

Without hesitation, Ichigo opened the cold door. Rukia snapped her eyes towards him. Her small frame was wrapped in a blanket with Chappy on her neck. A small smile dared to form on her lips. She didn't want him to know that she was waiting so patiently for him to return.

"What's up?" she said first, sitting up and putting Chappy away.

"I just got back," he said shortly.

She snorted, standing up with the blanket around her shoulders. "I can see that, but what's up with you. You've been gone for a few days."

"Seireitei is Seireitei. It doesn't change," he backed up as she walked towards him. "I just talked to Detective Hitsugaya and Detective Hinamori about the new information. They are going to send some officers."

" _We couldn't wait to see your pretty face."_

"Ichigo," Rukia said getting way too close to him. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Rukia tilted her head to the side, not convinced. Ichigo's mouth dried. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe him. No one ever did.

"You can tell me…"

" _Drop the subject!"_

Ichigo looked up at her, voice still vibrating in his throat. Her face was twisted in shock and anger with hurt in her eyes. It was painfully silent. Why was she looking at him like that? It was all in his head. She couldn't possibly hear his thoughts.

"Fine. I shouldn't bother. I'll drop it," she said dangerously low.

"H-Huh?"

Rukia grabbed his tie and pulled him eye to eye, her violet eyes flaring with an unbearable intensity. Ichigo cowered inwardly. This was bad. He couldn't tell what he was really saying anymore.

"Did you suddenly forget yelling at me for no reason?" Rukia bit out, her words cutting at Ichigo's resolve.

Even in anger, Rukia was able to render Ichigo speechless. It was the eyes, definitely the eyes. Maybe it was the bridge of her nose, or perhaps it was the slight blush of her lips. It was the fiery passion that hid away, daring to show itself. Even though she could be a spitfire, Rukia is usually calm and cool, something that he respected.

"Are you… going to say something, Sheriff Kurosaki?" Rukia whispered, letting the tie slip from her fingers.

"I… didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I know this isn't much of an excuse, but I'm exhausted. I would never yell at you like that if I was paying attention."

Rukia blinked. She opened her mouth but paused, not sure what to even say. He looked so sincere. "It's fine. I can take a little yelling. It was just an overreaction. Perhaps it was because…" her voice got very soft. "...I was anxious for you to come back."

"What was that?" Ichigo asked

"Just some ramblings," Rukia said coolly. "I know there's something wrong, but I'll back off."

"Wait-"

"If you need to talk, I'm here. I don't care about our 'dynamic.' I'll understand whatever you have to say."

Rukia turned around and slowly walked back to the cell, lingering for effect. She turned her head to glance at him one more time from the corner of her eye. Her shirt was baggy. Ichigo's ears flushed at the sight of the crook Rukia's snow white neck.

"I think I'm going crazy," Ichigo blurted.

Rukia stopped walking and turned around, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Crazy? I already knew that."

"No, seriously." Ichigo looked at her hard in the eyes. "I'm seeing things. You're going to want to sit down for this."

She sat down on her bed and patted the fabric next to her, signaling Ichigo to sit down next to her. With reluctance, Ichigo sat down as far as he could, which was not that far.

"Alright, I'm ready to hear what to carrot top has to say."

Ichigo groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "This goes back some time. It all started when my mother died. I was so lonely and isolated that I relied on my own mind to 'entertain' myself. I didn't have my own friends, so I became my own friend."

Rukia paused, unsure of what to say. "How does that relate to you going crazy?"

"Just hear me out. I hear voices in my head, and I can't stop them. When I went to Seireitei, the voice came back after years, but this time it had a form. It looked like me except that it was ghostly white with these yellow eyes that taunted me."

"A ghostly person?"

"Yes, and he claimed that he was me. In every sentence, he would say 'we' as if we were the same. We aren't. He is always saying such terrible things. It confuses me. Just now, I thought he was the one saying 'drop the subject,' but it was me. I'm afraid that worse things will come out of my mouth. No one will believe me."

Ichigo didn't realize that he was pulling at his orange hair. Rukia reached up and gingerly brushed her fingers on his, loosening his hands and placing them back in his lap. Rukia fought the heat rushing to her fingers.

"I can't say I understand exactly what you are going through, but I know what it feels like to think you are going crazy." Rukia looked at him with determination. "Don't let this tear you up from the inside. I don't know how to get it to stop but maybe ignore it. It probably wants attention. If I were a ghost, that's probably what I'd want."

"I'll try it. Thanks, Rukia. I don't know what I'd do without you," Ichigo said in a low, husky voice that sent shivers up Rukia's spine. "Woah, are you cold?"

She was surprised that she had actually shivered. He was much too close for comfort, yet she felt compelled to stay with him. During her stay, Rukia found herself growing very fond of Ichigo. She often thought that liking someone doesn't mean you have to be lovers. Sometimes you just have to be friends, and that was what they were, but there was this unshakable feeling that bothered her sometimes.

"Must have been a draft," Rukia said to change the subject. "If I may ask, what triggered such emotions from you. Something must be bothering you."

Ichigo turned away from her. He was afraid that she would judge him for his incompetence. "I don't know if you'd want to hear this. It's pretty gruesome."

"I lived in Rukongai," Rukia said bluntly. "I bet I can handle it."

He gulped hard and forced the words out. "When I was fresh out of the academy, I was stationed in Seireitei. It was my dream job, you know. I had wanted to be an officer in that godforsaken city since my mother had died. I was bright-eyed and naive. They gave me a special task: protect someone for forty-eight hours. That person's name was Kanisawa, and she was my superior. She was a witness to a heinous and controversial crime. Her safety was crucial to the case, and I failed."

" ...Failed…" Rukia whispered to herself.

"The first twenty-four hours went by smoothly. I walked away for only five minutes. She wanted me to get her paperwork for the case she was working on. I came back and… she was covered in her own blood… gasping for air. I didn't even hear her call for help. The case still succeeded, but I was to blame for the loss of an officer. They still hold it against me. An old friend of mine had confronted me about what had happened. Well, I don't blame them… you know… calling me a murderer and all…"

"So, it's guilt. You… aren't a murderer if you needed that clarification. For them to call you that is completely unprofessional," Rukia said forcefully.

"Then why did she have to die?" Ichigo responded grabbing Rukia by the shoulders.

Rukia forced her eyes away. "I'm not sure I can answer that, but letting yourself move on is much more important. You have a habit of holding onto things much longer than you should, and then you blow up from holding it in for too long. I don't know how to help you but…"

Rukia patted his shoulder awkwardly. Rukia groaned inwardly. She hated when she did weird things like that, especially in front of Ichigo. His lips formed into a small smile. A low chuckle could be heard from his direction. At least she tried, right? Rukia can't solve every problem. Ichigo didn't expect to like Rukia as much as he does.

"Sure, that helps."

* * *

 **Hey**

 **Sorry for the delay. I got a little busy with applications and such.**

 **Peace** **ᗒ ͟ʖᗕ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Ichigo's coffee was getting cold. Hard at work, Ichigo found that focusing his mind on something else would stop that voice in his head for the most part. Rukia's advice helped, but it wouldn't cure that voice in his head. Suppressing that voice would be good enough.

He hadn't gotten word from Seireitei regarding the mission to catch those two members of the Hollows. The sheriff was trusting in the fact that they would catch the two, but he would feel better if he was doing it himself. All Ichigo could do was wait for the news.

Ichigo craned his neck to look out the window. Soft flurries from the night before graced the browning grass. Winter had almost reached them. Karakura Town was almost more pretty than it was in the fall. It was a true sight to behold.

His mind was wandering to silly things like Rukia. It was almost impossible to stop once his mind circled around those entrancing eyes and that soft skin. He wished to feel the warmth of that skin himself.

"...Ichigo…"

Ichigo snapped his head back with foggy eyes. He pinched a nerve in his neck from the turning of his head."Ah, Orihime. What do you need?" he said while waking himself up from the trance.

"I finished the plans for the Staff Party," Orihime said cheerfully, not noticing the heat on Ichigo's cheeks. Perhaps she noticed but didn't feel the need to address it.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that. What do you have planned for the party?" Ichigo asked, forcing his eyes back to his computer screen.

Orihime sent him a brilliant smile, one that said that she was proud of herself. "Well, our main event is ice skating."

"Ice skating, why, I haven't done that in years," Ichigo mumbled.

"If I remember correctly, you were quite the hotshot in the rink," Orihime said, putting a finger to her chin.

"That got me into more fights than necessary. It was better that I stopped."

"Whatever you say, Ichigo," she popped. Orihime placed the information on his desk with a smile.

Ichigo picked up a flyer and read it carefully. "So, it's the day after tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, and the staff can bring people along with them."

"So, are you inviting Ulquiorra? By the way, where is he? He usually follows you around like a lost puppy."

Orihime giggled sweetly, thinking about him. "He actually got a job at a bookstore. He really likes books, and the people don't mind him there."

Ichigo chuckled. He would have never guessed that Ulquiorra would get a job. It was probably Orihime's doing. "I'm impressed. Ulquiorra doesn't strike me as the type that enjoys human contact."

"Well, he likes the bookstore because it is so quiet and few people stop by. Plus, he gets to read books in his free time. Ulquiorra really is happy there."

"I'm happy for him," Ichigo said with a sigh. "That guy doesn't get a break."

"So," Orihime aggressively. "You're going to ask Rukia to come as your plus one, right?" A hint of mischief glinted in her eyes.

Ichigo snapped his eyes up in disbelief. Orihime's smile grew as she saw his reaction. "Why are you all obsessed with Rukia and my relationship?"

"Ah, so there is a relationship," she teased.

"Platonic," Ichigo bit out harshly. "Completely platonic."

"We all see the way you look at her."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do."

" _We don't need to hear this anymore."_

Ichigo took a deep breath from his nostrils. "Drop it already," he growled lowly. "I'll invite her, but she isn't my plus one."

Orihime simply smiled at him, to his dismay. "Geez, you don't need to get all cranky over it. I'm trying to help a friend out that's all. Plus, it looks like you could use a break since your eyes are glazing over."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as she left his office. He didn't want Orihime and the others to think that they were right, but he couldn't deny the dryness of his eyes. His upper back was also aching. Ichigo groaned to himself. He really did want to have an excuse to see Rukia.

As quietly as he could, Ichigo tried to slide out of his office. He didn't want anyone to notice, but sadly, Orihime was waiting for him with a smile. Without saying a word, Ichigo darted his eyes away and acted as if nothing was bothering him.

It would be a lie if Ichigo tried to convince himself that he didn't enjoy that bland hallway that led to Rukia. In the eyes of someone else, the hallway was gray and cold, but to Ichigo, he swore he could hear birds chirping. It was like the month of May.

The door opened slowly to Rukia indulged in some book. "What's that?" Ichigo asked quietly, his voice failing him.

"Ulquiorra dropped this off for me. It's just a boring, old classic from the bookstore," Rukia said while inspecting the cover.

"Why are you reading it if it's boring and old?" Ichigo asked while slowing entering the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"I never said that I didn't like it," she said with a crooked smile.

Ichigo laughed softly. "I came here for a reason actually."

"Oh, a reason," Rukia said with a chuckle, her smile growing. She couldn't help it around him. "And what might that be?" she said while closing the book.

"Um…So, there's this staff party the day after tomorrow. We do this every year. This time we are going ice skating. I think you should come with us. You… uh… deserve it."

Rukia stared up at him with a defiant gleam in her eyes. "Wasn't it you that used to insist that I stay inside?"

"Wasn't it you that used to beg to go outside?"

"Wasn't it you that used to scowl at me every time you had a chance?"

"This argument is going nowhere. So, are you interested in coming with us?"

Rukia put her finger on her chin, looking as if she was pondering. "My faithful protector will be there, right?" Ichigo quickly nodded. "Well, then I'd love to."

* * *

Renji hated everything about that bar. There were so many other bars in Kagamino City, but they had to go this one. This place smelled of cheap vodka and tobacco. The wood on the bar was soaked in alcohol. The lights were dim and a thin fog of smoke hazed the room.

His outfit changed quite a bit in order to blend in with the type of people there. He braided his hair looser than usual. A more ragged bandana was tied around his head. Renji wore a stained flannel with the sleeves ripped and baggy pants. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Renji would never actually smoke.

Renji shot pool from the opposite side of the room from where the blue-haired man was. That man was a complete psychopath. He was loud and a heavy drinker. There was no way he would let Rukia fall into the hands of that guy.

The loud whistles and hollers caught Renji's attention. It was Rangiku. She was stalking towards the man. Renji growled as he watched every man's eyes follow her. Rangiku was wearing a tight dress, the type that put an exclamation point on her figure.

"Look at the legs on that thing," the man next to Renji gasped out. "Hey, are you gonna light that cig?"

Renji drifted his eyes to the yellow-toothed man. He plucked the cigarette from his lips and handed it to the man, disgusted when the man lit the stick and took a long drag.

Rangiku sat next to Grimmjow and rested her elbows on the peanut shell covered bar. "I'll have what he's having," she said slowly. When the drink was brought to her, Rangiku downed it in one gulp. Grimmjow glanced over at her with a crooked smile but was not interested.

Noticing this, Rangiku arched her back like a cat. She smiled when she could literally feel the testosterone spike in the room. Renji bashfully turned away when he saw her breasts painfully press against the fabric of her dress. Yes, that succeeded in gaining Grimmjow's attention.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, pretty lady," Grimmjow said thickly. He was drunk. Rangiku could see that from the tint to his cheeks and the thickness of his voice. "What might your name be?"

"Erika. May I ask yours?"

"You look like an Erika. I'm Grimmjow. I bet you've never met a man like me in your life," he said proudly.

Rangiku inwardly cringed at the words coming out of the man's mouth. "Oh, I bet," she forced out.

Grimmjow turned his body completely, giving his complete attention. He gave Rangiku a sharp, toothy grin. Rangiku brushed her hair back, allowing a view of her neck.

Renji hated how good she was at this. He was afraid to know how many times she had practiced this skill. That man was putty in her hands, now it was time for her to deal the killing blow. The plan was relatively simple. After a few days of following the movements of the two, Renji and Rangiku finally were able to make their move. The plan was for Rangiku to distract the blue one since he was always in some bar. When he was in her trap, Ranji would then knock him out. Only one would be required for questioning. The other one would surely be captured shortly after the questioning.

The unsettling thing was that there was no sight of the other one. Renji was starting to believe that there was no such thing. Plus, it didn't help that the source didn't know the name of the second man. He had not seen anyone of that appearance since he had come to Kagamino City.

Rangiku started to stroll away from the bar with a tipsy Grimmjow following her. That was his signal. Renji would wait a few minutes before following the pair.

"Hey, it's your turn," the man next to him growled, puffing smoke into Renji's face.

Renji crinkled his nose. This was not his favorite or his best plan, but it had to work. That didn't mean that he didn't think it would work. Renji would never endanger Rangiku if he thought the plan wouldn't work.

With a shaky hand, Renji missed his mark and completely missed any ball. The man next to him laughed with a raspy voice. Renji was never nervous, but for some reason, the thumping in his chest was harsher than usual. He swallowed hard and put the pool stick on the rack.

"It's been fun playing with you, boys," Renji said while turning around. He tossed change on the table. "I give."

"Later, Tattoo Boy," one of them said with a mocking tone.

Renji growled and walked away. Once out of the bar, Renji took a deep breath of the air. It was so much cleaner than the air in Seireitei. Kagamino City was at the height of its glory. Unlike Seireitei, Kagamino City was a new cultural center with little to no crime. The city was colorful and lively. If Renji could pick somewhere to live, he would pick Kagamino City.

His attention was shifted towards the crashing of trash cans from an alley next to the bar. Renji lazily walked near the alley and traveled down the tight corridors. He followed the noise to an open area in the alley. Rangiku had Grimmjow in a painful chokehold. Trash scattered on the ground, proving that he didn't go down without a fight.

"Your name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, correct?" Renji said while glaring down at the man.

"Depends on who's asking," he spat back, gasping once Rangiku tightened her hold.

"Don't act like a tough guy, you drunk," she growled.

Grimmjow sent a silly smile towards Rangiku. "You completely blindsided me, Erika. I didn't think a pretty lady like you could hit so hard."

"My name's not Erika."

"Pretty and a liar. What a surprise," Grimmjow said in mock surprise. "Women are all the same, right?"

Renji sent a swift kick to Grimmjow's stomach. "Enough with the yapping. We're are taking you to Seireitei."

A psychotic smile formed on Grimmjow's face. Renji was unnerved by it. His eyes burned into Renji's with ridicule. There was something off about this situation. In anxiousness, Renji pulled his gun from the inside of his flannel.

"So, you guys are officers, huh? That's a damn shame," Grimmjow laughed.

Rangiku glared at the top of his head. "I don't see what's so funny. You're being arrested. I think you know why we are taking you in."

Then, Renji heard the click. A cold metal barrel pressed against the top of his head. Rangiku's jaw dropped as Renji became rigid.

"Took you long enough," Grimmjow said in a strained tone.

Findorr sighed and pressed the gun harder to Renji's skull. "No one makes a move, or I'll blow his brains out. Don't even breathe."

"Who are you?" Renji bit out.

Findorr glanced at Rangiku and Grimmjow. He knew that Ulquiorra could not be trusted, but Grimmjow wouldn't listen to him. Once in Kagamino City, they searched for Rukia, but it was futile. That was when Findorr's suspicions were realized. Still, Grimmjow wouldn't listen, so Findorr watched from the sidelines, allowing Grimmjow to resume his... gross habits. SPD sure was dumb to send two flashy officers to retrieve the pair.

"Grimmjow, do you believe me now? Ulquiorra is nothing but a snake," Findorr called out.

"Respond to me," Renji said harsher.

"I don't see any problem in telling you my name since you'll all be dead in a few moments. I'm Findorr Calius, member of The Hollows. Now, what might your names be?" Findorr said breathlessly.

"As if we'd tell you," Rangiku stated strongly.

"That's a shame," Grimmjow said sadly. "I bet we could have worked out if you weren't a bitchy officer."

Rangiku's eyebrow twitched. "We'd never work out."

"Hey," Renji finally spoke. "You get out of here. We need someone to relay the information to the Detectives. I'll hold them off."

Her breath hitched in her throat. How could he ask her to do something like that? "No. I'm not leaving."

Renji took a deep breath and leaned his head back on the barrel of the gun. "You know damn well that it is your duty to return."

Findorr's trigger finger was starting to itch. "No one is escaping without a few holes in their body," he growled.

Using the weight of his head pressing against the barrel, Renji slipped passed the gun and nailed Findorr's nose with the back of his head. Findorr stumbled back, clutching his nose. Renji turned back to Rangiku with pleading eyes. She slammed Grimmjow on the pavement and ran away as fast as she could. Good, at least Ichigo could be warned.

Stumbling up, Findorr looked at Renji with wild eyes. "You definitely have a death wish," he hissed.

Renji kicked Findorr's gun away and shot at Findorr, hitting him in the shoulder. The slender man didn't even flinch as the bullet passed through his shoulder. Instead, he gave a wide grin.

Flinching for a moment, Renji was then tackled down by a tipsy Grimmjow. His face was pressed against the cold pavement. Grimmjow got off of him with a hiccup. Renji started to get up, but a bullet shot right into the edge of his hand.

"Gah! You psychopath!" Renji shouted. "Where are the police? Gunshots should have risen some alarms!"

Findorr smiled, wiping the blood from his nose. "Don't move or the next shot will be your elbow. I paid them off, so don't expect anyone to save you."

Gripping his shaking, bloodied hand, Renji smirked to himself. "At least my partner is going to relay the information. You will be stopped."

Grimmjow kicked Renji hard in the ear, causing a ringing to start in his ear. Renji stumbled down, heaving labored breaths.

"You see… I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with. Aizen is the 'Master of Illusions,' so they'll never find us again. Plus, you're little attack did more damage on yourself than on us. This has confirmed the location of Miss Kuchiki."

"Y-You're bluffing," Renji gasped out.

"Oh?" Findorr said with a howl. "Well, why don't you wait to see how it plays out?"

Grimmjow stomped on the back of Renji's head. With a crazy cackle, Grimmjow continued to stomp ruthlessly. Renji felt multiple cracks. It was probably his nose, but he wasn't sure anymore. The ringing and the blood puddling on the ground made his senses dull. Then, he just stopped.

"I think I just knocked him out," Grimmjow slurred.

"Well, that works," Findorr said with an excited tone. "Let's take him back to Aizen. Then, on to Karakura Town to retrieve Miss Kuchiki."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Well, the action is just starting. We are starting the final stretch of this little game of cat and mouse. That doesn't mean that the end is near, but the hunt is soon to be finished.**

 **Poor Renji. It's nothing against his character, but I needed to do that for the plot.**

 **Peace :-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh wow! This is the last update of 2017!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"It's so cold out," Rukia complained.

"It's hard to imagine why. You are all bundled up in that disguise. You should have let me pick the outfit," Uryu said with a huff.

They were on their way to the ice rink. Rukia relaxed in the passenger's seat of Uryu's cop car. This was supposed to be fun, so she should lighten up a little.

"Are you upset that Ichigo couldn't take you?" Uryu said smugly. "He said that he had to finish up some work before he can come."

"That is not it at all," she shot back quickly, much too quickly. "I just wish I could go out without hiding myself."

Rukia wore an oversized jacket over her clothes and a red scarf. Her short hair was tied back in a little stub. On her head, she wore one of Ichigo's baseball caps and fake glasses. Rukia didn't look all that different, but it would help a little.

Uryu chuckled lowly. "You aren't completely safe from any threat yet. It is the simple price to pay for you to be able to enjoy yourself."

"Nice," she breathed out.

Violet eyes gazed over the Winter Wonderland that was Karakura Town. It had snowed a lot the night before, so now the grass was completely covered with a thick layer of snow. Ichigo had mentioned that Winter was incredible in Karakura Town, but her expectations were blown out of the water. She was so used to gray, dirty snow that she had forgotten what real snow looked like.

Thinking about Seireitei made her sick. She used to idolize the dark city, but now it seems like a nightmare. The only thing that she still liked about Seireitei was her brother. That was it. She had come to like staying in Karakura Town.

"Do you miss Seireitei?" Uryu asked, almost as if he had read her mind.

"Meh. It's drab compared to Karakura Town. Everyone is so angry over there. Plus, you can't go a day without hearing about some terrible that was just committed."

"Drab, huh? I've been to Seireitei once. I wouldn't describe it as drab, but I know what you are talking about," Uryu said quietly. "It's a lonely place. I wouldn't exactly call it my favorite place, but I can see the value it holds. It is a metropolis and a center of industry. Seireitei definitely has value."

Rukia watched him out of the corner of her eye. Thinking about Seireitei reminded her that she would return eventually. She wasn't sad to return to Seireitei, but she would miss all of them: Keigo, Chad, Uryu, Ulquiorra, Orihime… and Ichigo. She would miss him so dearly, even if she would hate to admit it.

Whether it was the fact that Rukia suddenly lost the urge to talk or that fact that Uryu was naturally a quiet man, a thick silence followed. Rukia felt the soft chill of the glass as she pressed her pale cheek to the window.

In a short moment, the cop car slowed to a halt. The door was swung out by a mysterious force. Well... it turned out that the force was Orihime. After being yanked out, Rukia was swallowed in a hug.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it," she cried, cracking Rukia's back in the process.

Her eyes barely opened in strain. "Let… go...I… can't…" Getting the hint, Orihime put her down. "I think there are few bears that can hug harder than you can," Rukia said in a huff.

Orihime had a certain gleam in her eye. It put Rukia at ease for some reason. This is what genuine kindness looked liked. She should burn that to her memory. "Oh, it wasn't that bad," Orihime brushed off. "Come on! Let's get some skates on you!"

As she was dragged away, Rukia noticed that everyone was present, even Keigo and his thought-to-be-fake girlfriend. She felt so out of place here that it was painful.

Fat flurries of snow started to fall as Rukia balanced towards the entrance. She never told anyone that she didn't know how to skate. It was kind of embarrassing considering her background, but Rukia never wanted to skate with Byakuya and Hisana. Rukia always acted so confidently, so it would be hard to pick up that she had never done it before.

There was no use in her just standing at the entrance if she wasn't going to skate, so Rukia turned around and sat on the cold bench next to the rink. Other than the screams of joy, the park was quite serene due to the untouched snow. The snow sparkled like a million little suns.

"Why are you just sitting here?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Rukia felt a shiver of her spine as the voice woke something up in her. "How long have I been sitting here, Ichigo?" she asked without looking.

Two strong hands straddled her shoulders as he pressed his hands on the back of the bench. Ichigo looped his head over hers and grinned. "About five minutes. You were dozed off," she scolded.

"Sorry…" Rukia said gruffly, refusing to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"You have skates on, so go skate," Ichigo said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Rukia looked out to see that Ichigo was indeed wearing his own skates. She also noticed the thick wool jacket and the blue scarf. "I don't want to," she said stubbornly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He knew that was completely fake. "What's the real reason?"

Embarrassed, Rukia sighed, "I, um, don't really know how to skate, and to make things worse, I've never skated before."

He blinked a few times. That was such an easy fix. Ichigo let out a soft chuckle. "Keigo doesn't know how to skate, but he's out there."

"But he looks like he knows what he is doing."

Ichigo blushed at the words coming out of his mouth. "That's because he has a good partner." He reached his hand out to Rukia. "Let me teach you."

" _We should be bolder, you know?"_

Reluctantly, Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's. She wobbled clumsily towards the entrance and waited for his instruction.

"Don't move. I'm going to guide you to the center," Ichigo said quietly as he tugged on her hand.

Rukia stood still as a block as her skates glided over the scratched ice. It was clearly not in the best shape that it had ever been in. She was afraid to make sudden movements and fall, but Ichigo was careful in making sure that she was safe.

They stopped and Rukia raised her eyes to Ichigo. "Okay," he started. "First, you need to get your body position right. Being upright will make it easier to fall, so keep your knees bent slightly. Keep your weight on the balls of your feet and keep your chest forward." After looking at her attempt, Ichigo placed one hand on her stomach and the other at the small of her back. "Like this," he said cautiously.

After shifting her body, his hands rested on her waist. It was painful to let go. The attraction was getting harder and harder to deal with.

"This feels kind of awkward. The position I mean," Rukia said, already feeling the ache in her ankles.

Ichigo skated a few feet away. "You'll get used to it. The next step is actually moving. Take small steps until you glide. When you start moving, make sure to bring your foot back to center your balance. You'll fall if you don't do that."

"You sound like a real coach. You must seriously know what you are doing," Rukia inferred.

Ichigo scratched at his cheek. "Well, I played hockey up until I graduated high school. I stopped because it got me into more fights than I should have been. My dad eventually asked me to stop when I came home with a black eye and a bloody nose."

"Wow, you're such a ruffian," Rukia teased, trying to balance herself by steadying her arms.

"People always wanted to fight me for some reason, but that's beside the point. Skate towards me."

Rukia gulped and shifted her weight. In small, baby steps, Rukia pushed forward with the grooves on the blade of her skate. She glided forward successfully, but her feet were gliding in different directions. Plus, she was moving much to fast. In a vain attempt to save herself, Rukia pushed her legs back in position. That made things worse. Her upper body flew forward, and her arms started to flail in circular motions.

"Wait! Not so fast!" Ichigo said in a panicked tone.

Quickly, Ichigo lunged forward and caught her forearms before she ate ice. He yanked Rukia forward and held her close in a type of hug.

"Gotcha," Ichigo whispered.

Rukia buried her face deeper into his coat. Whether it was out of embarrassment or something else, Rukia found that burrowing was making her feel better. She was afraid to see Ichigo's face. She was a proud woman.

Instead of seeing his mocking grin, Rukia saw something else. She had seen it only once before. Rukia would never forget that gaze. Byakuya used to look at Hisana that way. Hisana used to say that those eyes told her everything she needed to know, everything she needed to feel complete. Rukia sure as hell felt complete right then. What had she done to deserve to be the object of such affection?

"Woooah!" Ichigo and Rukia jumped away from each other as Keigo lost his balance and fell down.

"Maybe I started too fast," Ichigo said sheepishly. He lowered his head and glanced at Rukia shyly. "Um…" He reached his hand out to hers. "Just follow my lead."

Cautiously, Rukia placed her hand on his. He wrapped his rough fingers around hers and lightly guided her forward. His touch was so gentle for a guy that looked like him. It was like he was afraid to break her.

Rukia tentatively moved her feet to the rhythm of Ichigo's. She wasn't paying attention to any of the other surroundings, just Ichigo. Left, right. It was as simple as that.

His hand was comforting. Usually, Rukia hated holding hands, but he was different. They were warm, dry, and a little rough, but she liked that.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of this," Ichigo told her. "I'm going to let go now."

As Ichigo loosened his grip on her hand, Rukia gripped it harder and even pulled herself closer. "No," she said shortly. Rukia lowered her head and blushed a little. "Not yet. Don't let go."

Ichigo stared at her with a dumb expression on his face. That dumb face quickly turned into a warm smile. "I won't let go then."

As much as she was enjoying the moment, her ankles were starting to seriously ache. Rukia wasn't used to such pressure on her ankles. The throbbing was getting to be too much.

"Um, Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "Is it normal for my ankles to hurt?"

Ichigo whipped around. "Yes and no. Maybe we should stop."

"I don't want to ruin your experience. You don't have to worry about me, guardian."

"I don't think you understand that I _want_ to stay with you. This is… more than what you think."

Rukia paused. More than what she thinks? An unknown nervousness overwhelmed her. After sneaking a glance at Ichigo, she saw that the tips of his ears were red, but that was probably from the cold.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Rukia forced out.

As calmly as they could, the two exited the rink. Ichigo felt suffocated. His feelings had been suppressed so much that it was threatening to explode at any minute. On Rukia's side, she was starting to put the pieces together. She couldn't look at him without her heart racing and her mouth getting dry.

Rukia stepped towards a bench and fiddled at the laces. "They really strap you in, huh?"

Ichigo kneeled next to her and loosened the skates for her. The ticklish feeling of his fingers brushing her leg made Rukia turn her head abruptly to hide the redness.

As quickly as she could, Rukia ripped off the skates. She had to get away from him. Ichigo made her want to do something stupid. Rushing away, Rukia put the skates back on the rack and grabbed her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked her from behind as he grabbed his shoes.

"Nowhere," Rukia said while rushing away. She felt her back touch his firm chest.

She felt hot, sweltering to be exact. Rukia pulled off the hat and the glasses in an attempt to cool down her body. Sighing deeply, Rukia pressed her back against the brick wall. Finally, she was alone.

"Rukia," a low voice whispered. "Why are you running?"

"Ichigo, what are you-" she whispered back, stopping when she saw their position. Ichigo was hovering over her, a few inches away. One arm was pressed over her head while the other pressed next to her shoulder.

He looked as shocked as she was for a moment. His amber eyes turned thick with something that Rukia couldn't put her finger on. "I'm sorry, I-" He cut himself off.

" _Kiss her."_

Rukia watched as he placed his hand on the side of her neck. In a rush of hot air, Ichigo kissed her hard. Rukia let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck while closing her eyes. She decided to ride it out. They were pressed so close to each other. Rukia felt a hot flash reach her face, her mind hazing. Kuchiki's don't blush.

Ichigo leaned away slowly, still close. He watched as Rukia batted her eyelashes quickly, probably in shock from what just happened. Ichigo nuzzled his nose to her neck and peppered kisses.

"I-I-Ichigo," Rukia stuttered, not able to clear her mind. Her deep breaths echoed in the cold air as she panted, unable to think.

Two small hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off. Ichigo looked at her stunned eyes.

"Sorry…" Ichigo whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

Rukia couldn't deny that she enjoyed that. Plus, that seemed to make her anxiety around him go away. A slight smile formed on her face. "Are you blushing?" Rukia teased.

"H-Huh?" Ichigo choked as she grabbed his collar.

"You could have just told me instead of surprising me like that," she said with an impish grin.

With a tug, Rukia pulled Ichigo down for another kiss.

* * *

Renji coughed up blood and split it on the floor. He looked up to glare at the eye-patched man.

"Oh, my! This one still has a lot of fight in him. Again, Grimmjow," Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow yanked Renji up by the hair. "You got it, Boss."

Grimmjow swung a crowbar and hit the side of Renji's head. Renji hissed in pain as he felt a buzz ring around in his head. His eyesight grew blurry as he tried to follow three Grimmjows. Renji was positive he had a concussion now.

"Grimmjow! Never aim for the head when we do these types of things. It makes their head all fuzzy."

"Sorry, Boss!"

"Put him in the chair," Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow violently lifted a limp Renji and tossed him in a chair. Renji slumped over, feeling his consciousness leaving him. Grimmjow grabbed Renji under the chin and pulled his head up.

"No sleeping yet," he teased.

Aizen sat in a chair next to Renji. He poured two glasses of bourbon in crystal glasses. Sending a mocking glare from his one eye, Aizen pushed the drink towards Renji.

"Officer Abarai, right? That's what it says on your I.D. What makes you more interesting is the fact that you are from Seireitei. Do you know where you are, Officer?"

Renji simply glared at Aizen, forcing his bloody lips shut. The sticky blood was starting to dry on his face.

"Speak when you are spoken too!" Grimmjow growled into Renji's ear. "You know what? I think you need a drink." Grimmjow grabbed the glass and squeezed Renji's jaw, forcing it open. The liquor was forced into his mouth, but he spit it up. The alcohol burned the open cuts it touched.

"Don't force him," Aizen said calmly.

"Officer Abarai," Gin said from behind Aizen. "Do you know someone by the name of Rangiku Matsumoto?"

Renji clinked his jaw. "You bastards won't get away with this."

"Oh?" Aizen asked. "What makes you so sure? We already know the location of Miss Kuchiki. The police can't track me. You surely won't be able to tell them about me once you're dead."

"You underestimate the people tracking you down," Renji grit out.

In a smooth action, Aizen grabbed the top of Renji's head and slammed it on the table. "Take him away." Aizen glanced at the blood stain on his imported table. "Clean this up too."

"You got it, Boss," Grimmjow said proudly.

"Findorr," Aizen said while turning to the man. "Tomorrow, go retrieve Miss Kuchiki."

* * *

 **Hey-o**

 **I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! Let's get excited about 2018!**

 **So... tell me how you liked this chapter *wink**

 **Peace ;-()**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year (kind of)! This is the first update of 2018. How cool is that?! I hope that everyone has a happy and healthy new year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Kisuke Urahara looked up from his newspaper to see the shiny barrel of a handgun pointed at his forehead. Jinta and Ururu paused during whatever they were doing, shocked to see the tall man with a ski mask threaten their boss.

"What may I help you with today, sir?" Urahara said passively, returning his eyes to the paper.

"This is a robbery. Give me your money," the tall man shouted, gun still pointed at Urahara.

Urahara glanced up slowly. The tall man had wild eyes and was breathing so heavy that the shop owner could hear it quite clearly. "You do realize that this is a small shop. We hardly make any profits as it is. If you want to really steal some money, I advise that you go deeper into town. The stores are much ritzier over there."

The store was picked by design, so the robber was not swayed by the offer. "I don't want just any money. I want your money!"

"Oh? I'm flattered. Really, I am. It has taken me so many years to finally have a name big enough to be a target for a robber. It brings tears to my eyes. Really, it does," Urahara said dryly.

Behind the man, Jinta was creeping towards the phone. If he could just dial 9-1-1, the police would hurry over. Of course, Urahara shop was at the opposite side of town from the police station, but they would rush over anyway.

"You've got a smart mouth, and I hate people with smart mouths," the robber growled.

"Well, I hate robbers, so we must be on the same boat."

With shaking hands, Jinta pressed the buttons as quickly as he could. The sound of the buttons being pressed alarmed the robber. The robber pulled the trigger and shot a bullet into the ceiling.

"You better not be moving back there. That was a warning shot," the robber scolded.

Urahara scowled at the new hole in his ceiling. "Hey, can you watch where you are aiming that thing. The customers aren't going to like seeing a bullet hole in my store."

"Customers aren't going to like seeing you with a bullet hole in your head. If you want to stay alive, I suggest that you give me your money."

The shopkeeper raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. Do you want the money in a special Urahara Shop bag?"

The robber thought for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Jinta slowly grabbed the phone and whispered, "There's a robbery at Urahara Shop. He has a gun." He cut the line and put the phone back.

Urahara slowly showcased the bag and opened the register. "I'm afraid we don't have a lot of money here." That was a complete lie. Kisuke Urahara never left a large amount of money in the register for situations like this.

"Just give me whatever you have, or I'll shoot the girl." That earned a yelp from Ururu.

Urahara had to waste time for the cops to show up. "I have no idea how much money we have in there. Allow me to count it for you. One… Two… Three… Four…"

Seeing his chance to distract the robber, Jinta slowly walked to the tall man and tugged on his sleeve. "Um… Mr. Robber… you see… I've always looked up to robbers for the things they do. Could you give me a few pointers?" Jinta drew out, sickeningly sweet. Jinta would have to wash his mouth out after.

Jinta saw a sparkle in the eyes of the robber. "Ah! There's nothing like young evil in this world. You see the first step is…"

"...Fifteen…"

Ururu watched the scene unfold. This robber surely didn't seem like a serious felon. In reality, this guy kind of seemed like a goof. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Urahara wasn't putting money in the bag anymore.

"...Eighty-four…"

"...then you need to steal your first tip jar. There's nothing like free money…"

"...Five hundred and seventy-one…"

Urahara started putting old candy wrappers in the bag. He was actually starting to put old knick-knacks in the bag.

"...Nine hundred and thirty-two…"

Sirens started to be heard in the distance. The robber's face turned serious in an instant. He shoved Jint away and turned to Urahara.

"Give me the damn money already," he snarled.

Urahara closed the bag and handed it to the robber. "That's one thousand dollars exactly. I hope you buy yourself something pretty with that money."

"This bag is awfully light for one thousand dollars."

"Are you really going to argue with me over this? The police are just about here. You don't have the time to fight."

"You're right! I need to leave!" The robber pointed his gun at the glass window and fired, cracking the window. With a large, dramatic leap, the robber crashed through the window, completely destroying it.

"Goddamnit! That's going to cost more than the actual robbery will!" Urahara cried. "Do you know how much glass windows cost these days?!"

* * *

Findorr turned off the radio. He had weaseled his way into the Karakura Police radio, so they could listen. Their goal was to clear out the station, so Rukia was all alone. Unfortunately, that pesky Sheriff decided to stay with Miss Kuchiki.

"It looks like Dordoni did his job," Grimmjow said with a growing smile. "Those dumb officers are chasing him out of town. Who knew he was so good at running? Sometimes you scare me with your planning skills, Findorr."

"Dordoni was the best choice to play the leading role as our robber. That man has a knack for… 'theatrical distractions.' Plus, the man couldn't resist when I told him that he would be the star of my plan," Findorr said with a sigh. "The radio wave was easy to find because those simpletons have no idea how to hide their tracks."

Grimmjow scraped his ragged, chewed fingernails against the leather of the car seat harshly. His bloodshot eyes glared at the Karakura Police Department from the plain car. His hands stroked the cold metal of his shotgun.

"Are we killing people?" Grimmjow said with a toothy smile.

Findorr stroked his chin. "Only if necessary. We aren't here to kill." He pulled out three small pellets and loaded them into a small gun.

"What're those?"

"Don't worry about it. This will knock Miss Kuchiki out if things get difficult."

"I'm glad you brought your own toys because I brought a fun, little toy for me to play with," Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled out a bottle.

Findorr looked at him hard. "Is that a molotov cocktail? Grimmjow, Aizen provided all sorts of firepower, and you chose a dinky poor man's grenade? I told you to get something that would distract any officers still there."

"I want to see that place burning."

"Why don't you start our operation? Miss Kuchiki and the Sheriff will probably escape from the back exit if you attack the front. Meet me at the designated spot in eight minutes sharp."

Grimmjow lit his cigarette. "You got it, Finny. Let the games begin."

With ease, Grimmjow stalked towards the glass front of the building. He became giddy as he took his last puff before lighting the towel with the butt of the cigarette. Blue eyes followed the flaming end of the bottle as it crashed through the window. Flames spread quickly as the flammable liquid splashed on the carpet.

Findorr was long gone when Grimmjow turned back to check on him. The fire department would eventually come, so Grimmjow didn't have a lot of time to watch the building burn.

He was about to turn and leave when two bodies rushed out of the building, coughing and gasping for air. Grimmjow raised his shotgun at pointed it at the two.

"Ulquiorra, what a nice surprise. I didn't realize you were so close to the police here. I guess that explains why you lied to me," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Ulquiorra said calmly. Grimmjow could see the rage filling in Ulquiorra's eyes.

"You know damn well why I'm here. I'm here for Miss Kuchiki. Enough with the games, Ulquiorra."

"I told you where she was."

"Shut the fuck up, you damn traitor!" Grimmjow spit out, his gun trembling. He took long steps towards Ulquiorra and Orihime. "I know the truth. No one has to get hurt."

Orihime hid behind Ulquiorra as Grimmjow stalked over. Her trembling hands grabbed onto the bony shoulders of Ulquiorra.

"Who's that?" Grimmjow said slowly. He pressed the barrel of the gun to Ulquiorra's cheek, trying to push his head to the side. Ulquiorra stood his ground, but Grimmjow struck him across his face with the shotgun. Orihime yelped as Ulquiorra stumbled down. "Oh, what a pretty face. I'm sorry you have to see this," he said while aiming the gun at the head of his sibling.

"Stop!" Orihime shouted. "Don't kill him. Didn't you say that no one has to get hurt?"

"Did I say that? Well… I lied."

"Orihime…" Ulquiorra said in just a whisper. "...Run."

Orihime face twisted from a look of determination to a look of fear. "No… No, I won't leave you with this… this... madman."

"I'm right here," Grimmjow growled. "But, you're not wrong."

"I'll be fine. I need you to run and get help. People are starting to notice the fire, but not fast enough. Run all the way to the fire department. You'll be safe there."

Orihime swallowed hard and turned quickly on her heel, rushing away. She fought the tears prickling her eyelashes. Grimmjow went to shoot her down, but Ulquiorra grabbed the barrel and held it to his forehead.

"She's not the one you want. I am."

Grimmjow was surprised to see the bold action coming from Ulquiorra. "This is a dangerous game you're playing. Are you asking me to kill you?"

"No, it's up to you. I'd rather you kill me than run away and let you kill Orihime or Rukia. If I can hold you here, I know that Sheriff Kurosaki will take Rukia to safety."

Bloodshot eyes burnt holes in Ulquiorra's head. He ripped the barrel from Ulquiorra's forehead. "For some reason, you telling me to kill you is making me sick. I can't kill you. I'm showing you mercy. That doesn't mean that you are safe. I have priorities here. You aren't my target."

In a swift move, Grimmjow knocked Ulquiorra out with the butt of the gun. He stepped towards the low burning glow of his old cigarette and picked it up. "It's still good. Okay, I need to meet Findorrat the spot."

* * *

The cold air burned Ichigo's throat as they ran into the cover of the trees. Rukia was having trouble keeping up with him due to her short legs. There were so close to the safe hiding place.

"C'mon! This is the final stretch, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Her legs were feeling like lead in the heavy snow, but she pushed on. Rukia never had the chance to talk with Ichigo about what happened at the ice rink, but she really didn't care anymore. Fear was filling her mind. There were finally coming for her, but she had some comfort in the fact that Ichigo was with her. He would keep her safe.

Then, she felt the pinch at the top of her left shoulder. Suddenly, Rukia stopped in her tracks. "Ichigo, something just hit me."

Ichigo slowed down and jogged to her side. "I don't understand."

Rukia reached back and pulled a dart from her upper shoulder. "This just hit me. T-That means…"

"Yes, that means that I have you caught in my trap." Ichigo and Rukia turned to see the smug man jump from the trees. "I'm Findorr Calius, and I work for Sosuke Aizen. I can assume that you know why I'm here. Just come peacefully, Miss Kuchiki, and your officer friend won't get hurt."

"I won't let you take Rukia," Ichigo barked.

"I-Ichigo, I feel weird," Rukia whispered.

Findorr pulled out a dart gun and smiled. "That would be the work of that dart that I shot into your back."

"What have you done to her?" Ichigo snarled, holding on to Rukia and pointing his gun at Findorr.

"I just gave her a healthy dose of general anesthesia. It's what they use to induce unconsciousness during surgery. Usually, they give it to you through an IV, but I don't have that. I figured enough at once should knock her out long enough," Findorr explained calmly.

"That's dangerous!" Rukia shouted at him.

"It gets the job done. I've tested the dosage, and the person woke up safe and sound."

"Don't come any closer," Ichigo ordered.

Findorr chuckled lowly. "Your threats don't scare me. I will complete my order and wash my hands of this woman for good."

Ichigo fired his gun at Findorr and hit him square in the hand, attempting to disarm the man. To the surprise of Rukia and Ichigo, Findorr didn't flinch. An amused smile formed on Findorr's face as he raised the hand.

"Oh, my," Findorr said while watching the blood drip from his wound. "Did you think that would stop me?"

Rukia had to fight off a tremble. That man was terrifying. This was the first time she saw what they were up against.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "Run away. They want me not you. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"If you get caught, I won't forgive you..."

Ichigo choked as Rukia went limp in his hands. "Rukia!"

"Looks like the anesthesia finally knocked her out. Now, be a good boy scout and give me Miss Kuchiki."

"No, you can't have her."

"You act like this is a fight for possession. I regret to inform you that your petty desires have no place in this discussion."

Ichigo held her close to his body. He would never give her up. There was something in his soul that begged him to keep her by his side. Ichigo hardly ever felt such a connection with another person. Rukia was his light on a stormy day, and he would never let anyone take that away from him.

"Over my dead body," Ichigo spit out.

"Be careful with your words. I can certainly make that happen. It's like you want me to kill you," Findorr said with a sigh.

Ichigo turned to run with Rukia in his arms, but Findorr shot him with two darts. He wasn't fazed and continued to run away. If he could reach the safe house, Rukia would be freed from this situation. Ichigo knew that he would be captured. He was prepared for it. He accepted it.

Findorr watched in annoyance as Ichigo ran away. Slowly, the slender man followed the deep footprints. The Sheriff's attempt would all be in vain. Sure, the dosage for Rukia wouldn't be right for the Sheriff, but two darts would work in his favor.

It really was pretty in that forest. Findorr found that he enjoyed Winter much more as an adult. The snow really showcased the beautiful crimson blood that dripped from his hand. Findorr even stopped to look at the art. It became dreadfully silent. The crunch of the snow under Findorr's boots was the only thing that could be heard.

Ichigo was laying face down in the snow with Rukia gracefully draped to the side. The anesthesia worked faster than it did for Rukia. Perhaps Findorr had given Ichigo too much, but he really didn't care all that much.

Tossing the dart gun aside, Findorr pulled out a real gun and prepared to fire. Perhaps it was pity, or it was the excitement that Findorr could see this man in pain in the future, but Findorr decided to spare the man. Slowly, the gun was put back into its spot.

"I'm going to need Grimmjow to help me. That damn Sheriff is much too heavy for me to carry with Miss Kuchiki."

Findorr pulled out his phone and dialed Grimmjow. After a few rings, the man answered with a cackle.

"Yo, Finny, did you succeed?" Grimmjow shouted.

"Don't call me 'Finny,' and obviously. I never fail. I'm going to send you my location. I knocked out the Sheriff as well. I need help moving the bodies"

"I don't think Aizen'll like that. He said that he only wanted Miss Kuchiki. I can't imagine that he'll make an exception for someone like him. Plus, we don't have room for any extra people."

"Quiet! Aizen will be grateful to see that I captured a high ranking officer as well. We can just stuff him in the trunk."

"Whatever you say, dude. I just don't think that the Boss will be as grateful as you say," Grimmjow said before hanging up.

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **The time has finally come. Things are looking serious for Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia. Originally, I was planning on either capturing or injuring Ulquiorra, but I decided against it. I don't want to hurt any of the characters unless it is important for the plot.**

 **Tell me how you liked it!**

 **Peace :~$**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Rukia attempted to open her heavy eyes, but the swinging light burned her sensitive eyes. Perhaps the light wasn't swinging, maybe she was just unfocused since she how saw two lights. Her mouth was unbearably dry, forcing her tongue to stick to the roof of her mouth.

A soft whistle was ringing in her ears. Rukia wasn't sure what was real or not anymore. She swore that she saw a friendly smile floating around, but she was positive that she saw a single brown eye before it all went black.

When Rukia came to, she found herself tied down to a comfortable chair with rope wrapped around her wrists and stomach. Her head was scrambled, and she couldn't focus on her surroundings. The memories flooded back to her head. Ah, yes, Rukia had been captured, but why was she in this lavish room.

The room as absolutely tasteless. Red walls were adorned with antlers and "trophies" from hunting. The room even had a polar bear fur rug. Rukia noticed that she was "seated" at a long dining table that she had grown accustomed to when she was found by Hisana. Fine china was set as if she was doing to have dinner.

As Rukia struggled against the ropes, the large finished wood doors opened. A man wearing a fine suit, an eyepatch, and a shrewd smile.

"Ah, I see you've woken up, Miss Kuchiki," he said while allowing his smile to grow.

"Who are you?" Rukia gasped out, the dryness in her mouth causing difficulty with speaking.

"Where are my manners? I believe you've seen me before. My name is Sosuke Aizen."

Rukia didn't recognize him at first glance, but he now looked incredibly familiar. She could even see the few traces of his past look in the 'Seireitei Most Wanted' picture. Aizen glared back at her with those arbitrary eyes as Rukia grit her teeth at his presence.

"What do you want with me?"

"I think you know what I want, but first, let's have some dinner."

So, it was nighttime. Now, she had a grasp of what was going on. Once Aizen had ordered for dinner, Findorr opened the order and wheeled a cart full of food. Rukia glared daggers as he set the food on Aizen's china set. Findorr rolled the cart towards Rukia and smiled, mocking her.

"Did you poison my food?" Rukia growled quiet enough for only Findorr to hear.

"The Boss would put a bullet through my head," Findorr responded while serving Rukia a large, marbled ribeye steak.

Findorr was about to turn around and leave, but Aizen raised his hand to stop him. "Pour Miss Kuchiki some wine. She deserves it. I need you to cut her wrists free, too. It's impossible to eat without wrists," he ordered.

Aizen had a smooth way of talking, but that made him much more ominous. He was charming, just as the rumors had explained. That was his secret power, that silky voice. Rukia now understood how one man could take control of such a large empire.

Findorr rolled his eyes and grabbed the knife from the china set. The two glared at each other harshly as Findorr roughly gripped Rukia's wrists and cut the rope.

"If you cut any harder, you might actually draw blood," Rukia growled while rubbing her wrists.

"I'd like to see that," Findorr said with a smile.

It all happened so quickly. Rukia watched in horror as Aizen seamlessly pulled out a gun from his lap. Without warning, a bullet was fired straight in between his eyes. That smug smile on Findorr's lips became dull. Rukia's eyes widened as the blood splattered on her face and Findorr stumped to the ground.

Aizen calmly placed the gun on the table and started to cut into his steak. "You look pale, Miss Kuchiki. You've seen someone die in front of you before. Please, eat before your food gets cold."

As instructed, Rukia's shaking hands grabbed her fork and knife. "W-Why did you kill him?"

Aizen took a gulp of his wine. "Findorr was a loyal man, but he was a sadist. I don't like people like that. Plus, that man brought an extra that we didn't need. He disobeyed me."

Rukia clicked her teeth and forced the food down, hoping that it would alleviate the sickness in her stomach. As much as she hated to think it, the food was quite excellent. It reminded her of her teenage years when she often dined at fine restaurants.

"I have so many questions…"

"Well, I might have answers," Aizen said smoothly.

"Why am I still alive? I would have thought that you would want to silence me."

Aizen chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard someone ask why they are alive. Well, I want you as a partner in a sort."

"A partner?"

"Do you know how much money your brother will pay to have you back?"

Rukia froze. She should have known. Aizen was not her friend, partner, whatever. That man was evil through and through.

"Leave my brother out of this," Rukia bit out. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Technically, he doesn't. His money is what I want. Miss Kuchiki, with Byakuya's money, I will reign over Seireitei. I'm so close that I can almost feel the city in my palms." He stopped when she saw Rukia's face. "I'm a major underworld figure. I'm in charge of the drug and other crime problems in our lovely city. I don't know what you were expecting."

"I don't either," she grit out. "You haven't won. I know the police will catch you. Your biggest mistake was taking me here."

A fist came crashing down on the table. "Oh, you think the police will be able to stop me. I hope you know they never have in all my years in the drug business. Those dumb officers are inferior to me."

Rukia went to lunge at him, but the rope held her back. "Don't talk about officers like that."

"You don't want to end up like Findorr, or do you?" Aizen said, irritation lacing his voice. Rukia's eyes glanced towards the corpse. The pool of blood had already soaked the carpet. His once blonde hair was sticky and matted. The blood was even reaching Rukia's shoes. "You are similar to Findorr in a way. You both talk too much. That damn sadist was always trying to do more than I asked. Bringing in that Sheriff cost him his life. You should have seen what Findorr did to that man."

Rukia dropped her fork. She kept her eyes on her plate, afraid to see the face that Aizen could be making at her. Rukia had felt fear before, but this was new. It was a mix of dread and… anger. She had told him to run away. The thumping had reached all the way to her fingertips.

"You're bluffing… about that Sheriff," Rukia whispered, letting her true emotions show for a change.

"Hm… Ichigo… Kurosaki, is it?" Aizen read as he pulled out a bloody I.D. To calm her nerves, Rukia downed the entire glass of wine. "Want more wine?"

"I'm not hungry anymore…"

"Enough about that stupid Sheriff," Aizen said in a bored tone. "He really wouldn't amount to anything. I want to talk about our partnership some more." He glanced lazily towards a fuming Rukia. "You should be honored. I usually work alone, but you are different. Miss Kuchiki, you have the makings to be my accomplice."

Rukia was biting her cheek so hard that she was positive that she had drawn blood. "I don't want to join your gang."

With a smirk that had expected such an answer, Aizen stated, "The Hollows are not a gang. It's not my fault that society deemed my business illegal. We are a society of misfits that are taking the world back into our control. If I read your file correctly, you are quite the misfit yourself."

"You don't know anything about me," Rukia said with a threatening glare.

Aizen leaned his head on his hands. "Rukia Kuchiki: Adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, older sister, Hisana Kuchiki, passed away, lived in Rukongai until the age of twelve, appeared at the Seireitei Lyric Opera thirty-four times, Vice President of Kuchiki Enterprises, twenty-six years old, 144 centimeters, thirty-three kilograms, no significant other, lives alone. Would you like me to continue?"

"No," Rukia said, face twisted in horror. "You've made your point."

"May I call you Rukia?"

Rukia puffed her cheeks slightly. "I don't give you that permission."

"Miss Kuchiki, by becoming my accomplice, you could have access to whatever your heart desires. I can give you anything. You know all the passwords to the Kuchiki Enterprises bank account. Give me the passwords, and you'll practically bathe in riches."

She hated his smug face. Aizen acted as if had already won, that Rukia was trapped in a cage. Kuchiki's don't give up without a fight.

"Over my dead body," Rukia said in a calm voice. "You could never make me betray my brother."

Aizen was not amused by Rukia's defiance. Of course, he didn't explicitly show it, but Rukia picked up on his mannerisms. For example, the crease in between his eyebrows grew double the size.

"I'm not a magician, Miss Kuchiki," Aizen started with an icy tone. "But I have something worth one hundred magicians: intellect. This is my final offer before I stop acting nice."

Rukia thought for a hard second. With a flare in her bold eyes, Rukia responded professionally, "Go to hell."

* * *

Ichigo stumbled down as Grimmjow roughly pushed him into the room. His weak legs gave out. Ichigo's whole body pulsed in agony. His right eye was swollen shut and darkened blood washed his face. His once white shirt was stained and tattered.

"Findorr is dead because of you," Grimmjow said, a trembling in his voice. "I told him that the Boss wouldn't like having some dumb Sheriff around, but he didn't listen. I hope you rot in here."

Grimmjow slammed the door behind him. Ichigo dragged himself to the wall and rested his pounded body. Findorr had beat Ichigo senseless until Grimmjow grabbed him and forced him into this room.

The wretched odor of the room reached Ichigo's nose. He had to fight the urge to vomit right there. That place must have been an old meat locker due to the rotted meat scraps on the floor and brown blood splatters on the yellow walls.

"Who's there?" a voice strained out.

Ichigo crooked his neck to hear better. It seemed to be coming from behind a large mound of dirty towels. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he called back, his voice raspy and weak.

There was silence, but then a sliding sound started to come his way. Ichigo felt much too weak to move away from the source. He was afraid that it was a mistake to say his name. That fear went away when a familiar head of red hair crawled into sight.

"Hey, Ichigo… Fancy meeting you here," Renji said with a laugh.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing here?"

Renji's red hair was free from its usual ponytail. His nose was crooked and blood from his nose covered over his mouth. A deep gash oozed down his forehead. Renji looked tired. Those once defiant eyes were cloudy. He, like Ichigo, had his arms tied back with scratchy rope.

"Rangiku and I were investigating some of Aizen's goons. We were pretty careful, but that Findorr guy was on to us right off the bat."

"Where's Rangiku?" Ichigo asked quickly.

Renji's lips turned into a grin. "She got away. I distracted them, so she could run away."

Ichigo grit his teeth. "Why didn't Seireitei Police Department notify me? I could have taken special measures."

"They probably didn't want to freak you out... knowing your tendencies…" Renji trailed. "Why are you here? Just tell me that they don't have Rukia." The silence gave Renji the answer he needed. Renji fought back insensitive words and sighed.

"I know that's not what you want to hear-"

"You know damn well that is not what I want to hear."

Ichigo held a hard stare. "I don't intend to let her perish at the hands of Sosuke Aizen. I'd give my life for Rukia Kuchiki."

Renji raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You know, you have this weird talent for swaying people with your words. You should become a motivational speaker after you retire."

"I have a plan, but we need to get out of these ropes," Ichigo ordered.

"I've already searched the place for sharp edges. I'm afraid we're out of luck."

Ichigo looked around the vile place. There had to be something sharp around. Renji looked much more beat up than Ichigo was, so Ichigo didn't trust Renji's scouting report. Using the wall behind him, Ichigo shimmied up on his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his ankle. He took short, uneven steps around the room, searching for anything relatively sharp.

"If I can free myself, I can set off a pager I planted on myself. That will send our location to my assistant who should be on his way to Seireitei right now to find Detective Hitsugaya and Detective Hinamori," Ichigo told Renji while wandering around.

"How did they not confiscate it?" Renji said before erupting into a fit of coughs.

Ichigo sent a weak smile towards the struggling man. "I have this officer under my command that usually spits nonsense, but this time, Officer Asano was pretty clever to suggest that I hide the pager in the hollow of the sole of the shoe."

"Heh, brilliant."

While searching, Ichigo let out a quiet laugh, "I always come prepared."

"So, did you do this on purpose?"

Ichigo paused, inspecting some sort of wire. "I told myself that if Rukia would somehow get captured that I would get myself captured along with her. Just from the brief encounter I had with Findorr, I learned that he is not as cool and collected as he preaches he is. I figured that if I made a struggle, he would take me along with her."

"You are one gutsy cop, Ichigo," Renji told him. "I might even say crazy."

The rope started to slowly wear down as Ichigo tried to cut himself loose with the dull wire. "I guess Rukia brings out the crazy in me."

Renji snorted at that comment. "What do you mean by that?" Ichigo wiggled around even more, not answering. "Are you and Rukia-?" He stopped suddenly when he saw Ichigo rub his wrists.

"Free." He whispered. Ichigo rushed to Renji's side and frantically loosened the knot. Renji groaned in bliss when the rope was taken from his wrists.

Ichigo sat next to Renji and quickly removed his dress shoe. Renji watched in awe as Ichigo opened a compartment and shook out a little button. Ichigo pressed the button, and it started to glow red.

"Uryu should have our location now," Ichigo told Renji.

"What now?"

"You need to stay here with the pager. If they find me with it, they will know the police are on their way."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I'm going to save Rukia."

* * *

Uryu was pleased to see that the pager had been activated. That meant that Ichigo wasn't dead, that there was hope. Uryu, Hitsugaya, and Momo watched in silence as a red mark flashed on the screen that Uryu was holding.

"It seems like Ichigo has done his part," Uryu said through the silence. "Now, what's your move?"

Hitsugaya looked at Momo, who had her lips pressed firmly. She seemed to be still angry at him for what he had said. "This is a dire situation. It is bad enough for Officer Abarai to be in Aizen's possession, but Miss Kuchiki and Sheriff Kurosaki, too? I suppose I underestimated Sheriff Kurosaki. We must act at once. I need to speak with Commissioner Kyoraku for permission to act, but I assume he will agree."

"How long until we act Aizen's base? Deputy Sado stayed behind with a few officers to fix our station while the rest are with me," Uryu told them.

"Three days tops," Momo answered over Hitsugaya. "Knowing Aizen, knowing the location of his base is not enough. If Commissioner Kyoraku is easygoing, this could take two days at the least. We need to round up some officers and find one of Aizen's Hollows for interrogation."

Hitsugaya was surprised by the sharp tone of Momo's voice. "Y-Yes, Detective Hinamori was absolutely correct."

"I'm sure you know this, but Sheriff Kurosaki is incredibly rash when it comes to Miss Kuchiki. I beg that you work as quickly as you can for Ichigo's sake," Uryu told the two. "He could do something foolish."

"We all do foolish things sometimes…" Hitsugaya trailed, glancing at Momo. "I assure you that we will bring them all back safe and sound."

"That is an ambitious statement, Detective Hitsugaya," Uryu stated.

"Those three are resourceful people," Momo explained.

A crass laugh could be heard from outside the door. "Oh, sorry, I'm Special Agent Kenpachi Zaraki," the scarred man said while turning the corner. "I couldn't help but overhear that Kurosaki got himself in quite a jam."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Momo said with a small smile.

"Zaraki… Are you joining this case? If not, I must ask for you to leave," Hitsugaya said slowly, watching Special Agent Kusajishi skip into the room.

"Easy, little man." Momo grabbed Hitsugaya's shoulder in order to stop him from attacking. "I'm not here to steal your case away. I just want to inform you that I look forward to storming Aizen's hideout. It is something I've been dreaming of for years." A wild smile formed on his face.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smirk at his enthusiasm. Hitsugaya glanced towards the clock. "I suggest that everyone gets a good night's rest. The next few days are going to be busy."

Everyone started to file out, but Hitsugaya grabbed Momo by the arm and held her back. With a harsh glare, Momo stopped in her tracks and let out a sigh.

"May I speak to you for a second in private… Momo?"

"What do you need, Detective?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya never in his life wished for Momo to call him by that silly nickname, but there he was. This break from working together had opened Hitsugaya's eyes to the way he felt about her.

"I just wanted to say…" the words wouldn't come out. "...Good luck tomorrow. We are going to have a lot to do soon."

"Ah, yes, the same goes for you." She started to leave.

"Wait." Momo turned around. "I have more to say… I think…"

"After all these years, I don't think I've ever heard you at a loss for words," Momo said with a bitter laugh.

"Please, be safe. I beg of you. I need you to be safe when we go into Aizen's lair. I don't know if I can stay with you the whole time. I know you can hold your own, Momo, but I can't help this feeling of helplessness. Promise me that you will come back to me safely, Momo."

Momo paused. Hitsugaya never spoke so sentimentally. She took a step towards him and stared eye to eye. He looked so tired and overworked. Momo couldn't help but raise a hand and gingerly trance her fingertips on his cheek.

"Shiro, I expect the same from you. You forget that you're all I've got," Momo said quietly, forgetting the dumb feud.

"I guess we are on the same terms then," he said with a smile. "I know my apologies aren't working, but I'm sorry about my ignorance."

Momo snorted. "I forgive you. I was being too testy, holding a grudge and all…"

"Momo," Hitsugaya said to get her attention from her ramblings.

"Yes?"

"If we catch Aizen… w-we should… go on a date… you know, since we're all each other have," Hitsugaya mumbled, his face red and burning.

Momo smiled sweetly. "When… When we catch Aizen."

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **I hope that my school schedule doesn't get much busier. You would think that my second semester of senior year would be easy, but my counselor put my harder classes in my second semester. How lame. On the plus side, I'm back to playing sports, and I picked a college.**

 **Enough about me. Tell me how you liked it!**

 **Peace #;0**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, man. So sorry that it took me forever to crank this one out. I was working on it in bits and pieces during school, which is quite risky. My schedule was just a little full that's all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Hitsugaya had asked Momo to join him at the interrogation due to the way she had described the target. He was simply unimpressed when Yammy Llargo stumbled into the room with Chief Interrogator Mayuri Kurotsuchi following close by.

"Momo, is this the person you were talking about?" Hitsugaya whispered.

"Y-Yeah…" she responded breathlessly. "He wasn't like that before."

Yammy Llargo's sullen eyes were pinned to his closed hands. His eyelids were greasy and threatened to close at any second. Dried snot coated his nostrils. Yammy looked tired, yet his body was in pristine condition. He looked like a tamed man. It was kind of scary actually.

Kurotsuchi hovered over the sitting man and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Yammy would be honored to give information that would help your investigation." Yammy grunted in response.

Hitsugaya glanced towards Kurotsuchi, who was giving a smug smirk. He was glad that Yammy had broken down and was able to become his experiment.

"Chief Interrogator, may I ask-?"

"Ask away, Detective Hitsugaya," Kurotsuchi cut off.

"How far did you go to interrogate Mr. Llargo?"

"Yes," Momo cut in. "I would like to know because that man was full of rage and spite when I met him last. He had a raging fire in his eyes."

Kurotsuchi laughed crassly, shaking his head in the process. "I don't give away my secrets, Detective Hinamori. It is a science that many cannot understand, yourself included. Though I must admit, this experiment was quite energetic."

Annoyed with the way Kurotsuchi was talking to Momo, Hitsugaya started in a harsh tone, "Detective Hinamori isn't as simplistic as you say she is. I suggest you give us a reasonable answer."

"Reason is different for each person," he continued cryptically. "I suggest you ask questions before Yammy Llargo decides not to answer."

Hitsugaya slowly drew out his breath. "Alright… Mr. Llargo, do you know why you are here again?" Yammy shook his head. "This has to do with your involvement with Sosuke Aizen and the Hollows. We have acquired the location of his hideout. Tell us more about that place."

Yammy shifted his dry tongue. "I would like some water," he started. Momo glanced to the mirror, signaling that someone needed to get him water. "You need to work fast because if Aizen even suspects that you are on to him, he will either kill them or change locations."

"We understand that, but what do we need to know before we go?" Momo asked.

"Aizen's hideout is in the tunnels of Seireitei. There are only three entrances, each entrance requires a different password. Once inside, there are two guards with guns. They won't be used to intruders, but act fast because they will sound an alarm. It would be game over. Aizen would make sure that there were no survivors."

"I knew that this would be difficult…" Hitsugaya said to himself. "Do you know the passwords?" He asked Yammy.

He seemed to be straining, but Kurotsuchi curved his neck for Yammy to see him. At that time, Officer Kira rushed in with a glass of water. Before Officer Kira could place the cup, Yammy grabbed it away and downed it in one gulp.

Momo glanced at Kurotsuchi, who was watching with an unreadable expression. "Would…" her words failed her. "Would you like some more water?"

"Yes!" he answered too quickly. Officer Kira rushed out to get more water.

"So… the passwords," Kurotsuchi drew out.

Yammy licked his dehydrated lips. "Every member of the Hollows get one password. They are only to enter from one spot. The password for the south entrance is Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Good boy," Kurotsuchi said with a smile, showing is unnatural, fluorescent white teeth.

"Where can we find any other passwords?" Momo asked, trying to keep her nerves in line in front of Kurotsuchi.

"It depends on your standing in the Hollows. I'm a higher ranking member, so I get a different password than the lower ranking grunts."

"How do we find the south entrance?" Momo asked.

"Look for a burgundy brick wall. There will be a single brick that says 'Espada.' Pull out the brick and the password pad will be there. If access is granted, a door will appear."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Llargo. We just need another member of the Hollows. They are hard to come by if you play fair."

* * *

Chad walked smoothly into the interrogation room, dragging along a squirming man, just a few inches shorter than Chad.

"Let me go! Let go of me! Do you know who I am? I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio!" the man with a well-groomed beard and mustache screeched.

"That is quite a mouthful," Momo whispered, earning a short snort from Hitsugaya.

Dordoni sat down harshly as Chad muscled him down. He was breathing hard due to the fact that he was struggling and shouting the entire way from Karakura Town. Chad had mentioned on the phone that they had taken this man into custody after he attempted to rob a supply shop in Karakura Town. His bag was actually filled with random knick-knacks and fake, board game money. It was believed that he was tied to Findorr and Grimmjow. They couldn't keep him at the Karakura Police Station even after the firemen took out the fire, so Chad was glad to bring Dordoni to Seireitei for questioning.

"Are you going to sit back and watch this beast manhandle me?" Dordoni cried. "Well are you, Little Girl?"

Momo figured that he was calling her "Little Girl" since she was the only woman in the room. Though she wasn't fond of being called "Little Girl," she would let it slide because there were more important matters.

"Quiet down," Hitsugaya ordered. "Deputy Sado is not anything like a beast."

Dordoni stopped struggling and stared down the pair with his wild, unblinking eyes. "May I have other officers in the room with me?" Dordoni said to Chad. "The short youngster with white hair is creeping me out, and the Missy is simply a Missy."

"I'm afraid you're stuck with us, Mr.-" Momo started, irritated already.

"Just call me Dordoni, Little Girl," he said without any regard.

Momo smacked both of her hands on the table, earning a yelp from Dordoni. Hitsugaya watched in surprise as Momo stood and glared. She never did things like that. "Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. In here, you are to call me either Detective Hinamori or ma'am. You are going to call my partner by his name, too. You better call him Detective Hitsugaya." Seeing that Dordoni was effectively trembling, Momo sat down with a sweet smile on her face. "Got it?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Hitsugaya had to fight a smile. Momo impressed him once again. Clearing his throat, Hitsugaya started, "Now then, you must know why you are here."

"I do not!" Dordoni said with woe. "I am but a mere bystander."

"A bystander that tried to rob a supply shop," Hitsugaya added.

Dordoni smiled. "Oh, but is unnecessary detail, Detective. Are you one hundred percent sure that it was me? Perhaps I have a twin."

Hitsugaya's scowl grew. "You do not have a twin, and you attempted robbery. There is no mistaking that."

"I don't like you guys at all. You have no… no… no charisma. My dearest mother told me that charisma and a flare of gusto is what will get you by in this world," Dordoni told them.

"Charisma isn't a part of our job," Momo bit back.

Dordoni raised his bushy eyebrows. "Ma'am, may I say something?"

"Yes."

"You are awfully unladylike. With a tongue like that, it will be nearly impossible for you to find a husband."

Momo had just about enough of this man. "We aren't here to discuss such matters."

"Detective Hinamori is right," Hitsugaya added. "You had us a little sidetracked. We want to talk to you about Sosuke Aizen."

"Ah, Sosuke Aizen," Dordoni pondered. "Never heard of him."

"Now is not the time to be messing around," Hitsugaya reminded him. "Withholding from us is not smart. If you think we're scary, just wait until you meet some of our coworkers."

"Fine, fine!" Dordoni said quickly. "I never had a talent of acting. I was never cast in any of my school plays…"

"So, tell us about Sosuke Aizen," Momo started.

"Hm… One time I think he glanced my way," Dordoni told them.

"Not helpful," said Momo.

Dordoni groaned. "Well, what do you want from me! I was nothing but a flea in Aizen's eyes. I was a mere grunt. What am I to know?!" he shouted dramatically.

"You know more than you say," Hitsugaya said firmly.

Dordoni fiddled with his bony fingers, keeping his eyes off of the pair. "Aizen will kill me if I tell anything."

"We can ensure your protection," Momo told him.

"I am not a… good person," Dordoni explained. "I don't give pointers to the good guys. I am a loyal man. My mother, bless her soul, would hit me with a spoon if she found out that I betrayed a friend."

"Aizen is not your friend. Have you ever spoke to him before? You said yourself that you are nothing but a flea in Aizen's eyes," Hitsugaya explained.

A silence followed. Dordoni kept his eyes fixed on the recently cleaned table's gleam. He was thinking hard obviously, but that was an improvement compared to his dismissive attitude when they first started. His thin lips pressed together as his jaw clicked unnaturally.

"What has Aizen ever done for me?" he started. "That seems like a reasonable question, but you must understand something. Aizen did something that no one else was able to do for me. Not even my mother could do this. He gave me protection. He gave me a chance to have power and glory. For that, I am forever in his debt."

"Power and glory?" Momo asked. "Aizen gives you the illusion of whatever you want, but when you actually open your eyes, he has taken everything and left you nothing."

"Kanzen Saimin."

"Pardon?" Momo asked.

Dordoni groaned and raised his hands in defeat. "The password is Kanzen Saimin. That will get you to the west entrance."

"Thank you for your participation," Hitsugaya told him. "You are doing the right thing."

"Quite frankly, boy, I don't really care for the right thing anymore. I'd much rather be done with this conversation. Aizen's fate is not my concern anymore. Go ahead and do whatever you want with me. I will get power and glory at some point, just not now." With that, Dordoni stood up and allowed Chad to lead him away.

"We aren't done here," Hitsugaya said harshly. "You aren't in control here."

"What else do you need?"

With unsure shuffles, Dordoni faced the expectant pair. Momo gave a sweet smile to counter Hitsugaya's glower. "It was mentioned that Aizen's hideout was in the tunnels of Seireitei, but where exactly will we find this place."

A slow nod followed. "This place is located the outskirts of Seireitei. It is the one were the moon is brightest. The restaurant where the west entrance is located is called Las Noches. It was once located in Hueco Mundo, but Aizen ordered the migration. The owner's name is Baraggan Louisenbairn, but wouldn't talk to him if you can help it. He is an arrogant and stern man. Baraggan knows every face of every officer in Seireitei."

"You know a lot more than you say you do," Momo told him.

A sour twist of his face caused Momo to look him in the eye. Dordoni was conflicted, but he had enough resolve to continue. "I don't know anything. No one know what Aizen is thinking, not even Gin Ichimaru."

"It's interesting that you bring that name up," Hitsugaya started. "Tell us some more

about him."

Dordoni chuckled. "Gin Ichimaru is Aizen's right-hand man."

"We know that," said Momo. "Like Aizen, Gin Ichimaru is a mystery. He is never seen."

"Well, I know as much as you do. Kaname Tosen was my superior until his untimely disappearance. The other two often stayed hidden from the grunts."

Hitsugaya and Momo glanced at each other. Though the body was never found, Hitsugaya was almost positive that Tosen was the victim due to Rukia's description. If Tosen was in charge of the grunts, then why was he murdered? Aizen usually is a even tempered man, so what was his reasoning? Hitsugaya was afraid that they would never know.

"Well, then," Hitsugaya said with a huff. "Detective Hinamori and I are done questioning. Thank you for your time."

Momo followed at his heels as he walked briskly out of the the interrogation room. She knew he was working up a theory. He had that face, that crinkle of his eyebrows. For a man that is labeled as "cold" or "serious," Hitsugaya sure seems expressive to Momo. Maybe it was their relationship. No one knew Hitsugaya like Momo did.

The silence continued until they reached their offices. With a heavy sigh, Hitsugaya plopped into his chair, rubbing his temples and covering his eyes. Momo reached over and loosened his tie for him, earning a snort from him.

"You don't have to care for me all the time," he mumbled.

Ignoring his last comment, Momo asked, "So, what's your theory on Tosen?"

"You know me too well," he said while brushing his arms down. "Tosen was one of Aizen's accomplice. It is hard to say if he is on the same level as Ichimaru, but that man was important in some way. There are so many dead ends. Aizen sure knows how to cover his trail."

Momo grabbed a loose piece of paper and popped the top off of the pen she was holding. On the top of the paper, she headed it: Aizen. Under that, Momo drew two lines away from him, connecting him to Ichimaru on one side, and Tosen on the other.

"We know that these three are connected. They were the main conspirators during the breach." Momo drew a line connecting Aizen and Ichimaru. "Ichimaru is Aizen's right hand man. He is the money manager if I remember correctly. Gin Ichimaru is an expert hacker." Momo wrote all of that next to him. "Tosen took care of all of the legal issues and how to hide from the authorities. He also was in charge of training the grunts. Aizen must have had no more use for Tosen."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but watch the slight movement of her hand as she wrote. Momo's handwriting was so neat, so feminine. She definitely was the type of person that practiced in her notebook when she was bored.

"Did Aizen tell you that…? I remember you mentioned that Aizen shared quite a bit of information with you."

Her eyes drooped, and she turned away. Momo's voice became low and bitter. "He only did that to gain my trust. I doubt that any of the things he told me were true. I'm just using what I know of him. Tosen isn't the first one that's perished I'm sure..."

Watching the change in her attitude, Hitsugaya gently held her shoulders. It was so gentle that Momo could hardly feel his touch. His intense turquoise eyes locked with her's. Momo's train of thought disappeared completely once Hitsugaya held her.

"Will you be able to face him?" Hitsugaya said quietly. "Aizen, I mean… I know you thought highly of him. I just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

The corners of Momo's lips ever so slightly curved. "Thought. That's in past tense. I know that I have a job to complete. I once cared for Sosuke Aizen, but I have someone more important to me."

He brushed his thumbs on her shoulders with a genuine smile. Momo had to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. Hitsugaya's face turned serious. "I…" he trailed. The words stopped when Momo reached and grabbed his elbow. Everything became hazy and warm.

"Are we interrupting anything?" the rough voice of Zaraki called, leaning on the door frame.

"Aw~, they're hugging," Yachiru chirped.

Hitsugaya's serious face turned and glared at the two. Momo turned away to hide her burning face in vain. Zaraki would never let her forget this. She couldn't help but close her eyes and let the pounding of her heart pulse in her throat.

"Nothing is happening," Hitsugaya assured them.

"Y-Yeah, Shi- Detective Hitsugaya was just mentioning that there was something on my face. I couldn't get it, so he so kindly did it for me," Momo quickly forced out.

Zaraki chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "You are a terrible liar, Detective Hinamori."

"If you're going to lie, at least make it believable, Momo," Hitsugaya whispered in a slight scold, keeping his eyes off of her in embarrassment.

"Oh, please," Momo whispered back at him. "I didn't hear you coming up with anything good either, Shiro."

* * *

 **Howdy,**

 **Let me tell you: I have had so much fun writing this. I am so glad that I have such wonderful, thoughtful readers. You really deserve a round of appaulse. Unfortunately, I can't give you one virally.**

 **Peace ;-()**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Rukia glared at him with hateful eyes. Her lower lip was busted, the result of the only time that Aizen had laid a finger on her. She was sharpy speaking to him perhaps, and his patience had run thin. A swift backhand to the face was all it took to silence her for a moment. Rukia was much too strong to give up after one hit.

"It seems like your brother does not care for you all that much, Miss Kuchiki," Aizen started. "I gave him a ransom, and he declined without a second thought. How can a brother turn his back on his only little sister?"

"It's because Byakuya knows that I can handle myself. I've been to hell and back, Aizen. I think you forget that," Rukia responded boldly. She was not afraid of Aizen in any sort. Aizen was nothing but a con man.

Aizen turned to Rukia with an unreadable look. Rukia strained against the ropes that were holding her down. He looked down at her. He was trying to show his superiority if he had any. Rukia was sick and tired of this game they were playing. He would offer something to her; she would reject it. This game between Rukia and Aizen was starting to get older by the second.

Rukia sighed harshly in annoyance. "Why? Why do you do this? Don't tell me this is all for world domination because that is completely unreasonable. There is no rhyme or reason to anything you are doing right now. Why keep me alive?"

It was quiet for a moment. "I'm starting to think that you want me to kill you. You are a clever one, aren't you?"

Rukia cracked a confident smirk. "You learn a few things in Rukongai."

"I feel no need to tell you anything. Perhaps you will come to a confusion for yourself. If you refuse to be a part of my plan, then I see no reason for you to know anything, Miss Kuchiki," Aizen said while inspecting the crystal glasses on his table.

"Why did you kill Kaname Tosen?" Rukia blurted.

Her unblinking eyes fearlessly dug into his. A slight smirk formed on Aizen's face. "Some things are better left as a mystery. Now, I advise that you stop speaking unless you want me to show you something rather disturbing."

Rukia thought for a moment. Did she want to challenge Aizen at that moment? She was worried to know what kind of gruesome thing he had waiting for her. Aizen had a sick mind. That was certain, but how far was he willing to go? He certainly had tricks up his sleeve.

"You know," Aizen drew out. "That gives me an idea. You can't say no when I show you this."

"W-What are you talking about?" Rukia called out as Aizen stood up and left Rukia in the room.

In his absence, Rukia struggled against the ropes. She was puffing out as they tied her, so now the ropes were loose around her body. Rukia was still trapped, but she was able to move her bound hands to the table. Aizen had not cleaned the plates from in front of her, so she grabbed a steak knife. Now was not the time to be hasty. Rukia cut her hands free, but hid the knife, knowing that Aizen would be back soon. She placed her hands so it looked like nothing had changed. When Aizen got close enough, Rukia would lunge and attack.

She hoped that Byakuya would stay strong. In her opinion, Byakuya needed to hold his ground because the company didn't need to suffer on her behalf. Kuchiki Enterprises had suffered way too much because of Sosuke Aizen and his foul play. As a Kuchiki, Rukia must uphold her honor and protect her company.

More than anything, Rukia hoped that Aizen was lying when he said that Ichigo was captured by Findoor. If he was, they definitely tortured him in unbearable ways. A lump in her throat formed and she felt like crying. Rukia hated how helpless she felt when thinking about Ichigo. Aizen would probably come back with Ichigo if he was truly captured. She needed to see that he was alive and breathing. It was driving her crazy knowing that he was possibly here without her.

What if he wasn't here? Knowing him, Ichigo would probably plan on breaking down the door any second. Rukia smiled when thinking about that dork. She loved that broad smile of his, that smile that he showed only to her. There was something sweet and gentle about him, no matter how many times he would tell you otherwise.

She needed him to live. Rukia wasn't planning on dying anytime soon, so Ichigo needed to live. Back when she put that umbrella over his head, Rukia told him that they would see an opera together when this all blew over. That wasn't empty words. Rukia full intended on doing such a thing.

What if he was dead? Rukia couldn't bear to muster the thought, but it kept swirling around in her head. Would it hurt? Would it hurt like it did when Kaien Shiba disappeared? No, it would probably hurt more. Just the thought was making her sweat and shake.

Rukia was knocked out of her trance when the door opened, showing the smile of Gin Ichimaru. He was wheeling a blob covered in a white sheet. Aizen followed with a smug smile. Rukia glared at him from across the room, waiting for her moment.

"You probably know what we brought for you," Aizen started. "You hardly seem clueless, Miss Kuchiki."

"I knew my mistake right away," Rukia responded.

"Gin, why don't you show Miss Kuchiki her brave officer," Aizen ordered.

Ichimaru pulled the white sheet from the body. When seeing Ichigo's state, Rukia grit her teeth and forced her eyes away, ashamed that she put him in that state. Ichigo's head was sunk down before Aizen roughly lifted his head. He was held in the wheelchair with barbed wire. His eyes were half-lidded and swollen. A thick coat of blood dripped from his mouth and nose. He had some gashes near his hairline and a sticky spot of blood at the back of his head, matting down his hair.

"We found this rat wandering around the other night," Gin stated. "If you ask me, this officer is much too nosey for his own good. Though I think Sheriff Kurosaki won't be snooping anytime soon. Do you like the barbed wire? It was my idea, considering that the cop wouldn't sit still."

"Let him go," Rukia growled. "It's me that you want."

Aizen let out a crass chuckle. "Oh dear, that's awfully selfless of you. Unfortunately, he knows too much."

"It seems that Findorr really did know what he was doing," Gin smoothly added.

Aizen let go of Ichigo's head, and it dropped limply. He was so beaten down that even lifting his head was too much. Ichigo was lucky that they didn't do too much damage to his head. Perhaps they wanted him to be conscious.

"I'm actually feeling generous," Aizen said offhandedly. "How about a trade? I'll free your dear sheriff only if you give me the passwords to all of Kuchiki Enterprises' accounts. If you give me fake passwords, I'll kill him as slowly as possible. Now, what do you think, Miss Kuchiki? Who do you care about more? Your brother or the sheriff?"

A confident smirk formed on Aizen's face as Rukia's eyes became narrow, hard, and rigid. Rukia had her eyes locked on the enemy, unafraid and unbreaking. She was just begging him to get closer, so she could slash him with the knife she was hiding. Perhaps she would aim for that other eye.

"What are you doing over there?" Aizen asked, strolling over to her.

"None of your business," Rukia growled back.

Aizen reached out with his hand, attempting to grab her tied wrists. Quickly, Rukia cut upwards with the knife, giving Aizen a deep gash up his palm. Blood dripped onto her lap as Aizen stood in shock. The two fought for control of the knife, but Aizen violently ripped the blade away, cutting Rukia's forearm in the process.

"You bitch!" Aizen shouted. In fury, Aizen backhanded her hard near her temple. The top of his knuckle made direct contact.

Ichimaru watched the scene with his natural smile. Under his grip, Ichigo felt helpless as Aizen hit Rukia. He was supposed to protect her, yet he was condemned to sit back and watch as she was beaten. His throat became tight and his eyesight became blurry.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Aizen huffed out, visibly out of breath. He rubbed his sore hand.

Rukia slowly raised her head, holding it high. Even after receiving such harsh blows, Rukia held on to her pride. Ichigo watched in awe as she bravely challenged Aizen. Rukia was the center of attention in this situation. Ichigo often forgot that Aizen and Ichimaru were even there.

Ichigo felt the pulsing in his body turn to a buzz. If it wasn't for that damn barbed wire, Ichigo would have freed Rukia by now. Wiggling around too much would cause him to bleed more.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Aizen said, breaking Ichigo out of his own little world.

Her eyes turned away from Aizen's. What would she do? No matter which option she picked, she would lose. Rukia knew that picking Byakuya was what she must do, but the thought of losing Ichigo had her second guess herself.

A broken groan caused Rukia to look up. It came from Ichigo. That was the first noise he had made since entering. They made eye contact. Rukia reached to him even though it was impossible for them to touch.

"Rukia... don't… throw away your family… for…. me," Ichigo strained out. His voice was raspy and soft, but Rukia could hear him perfectly.

Aizen to look at Rukia, waiting for her response. The words wouldn't come out. Aizen became impatient and grabbed her hair. "Pick. Now." He hoped that would spur some sort of response, but her lips kept shut. "Fine. I understand that you need time to think. I'll give you twelve hours. After that, Sheriff Kurosaki will receive a painful death. It is quite late, so we will leave now. I think it is fair for Rukia and Sheriff Kurosaki to stay here and talk things out."

The lights were turned out as Aizen and Ichimaru left the room, locking it behind them. It was silent for a few moments. It was probably due to the shock. Still, dry air numbed them. What was there to say? In all honesty, Rukia was afraid to see Ichigo's pale face. Her throat became tight in the midst of her thoughts.

"Rukia…"

"Don't waste your breath on me, Ichigo," Rukia responded.

Ichigo felt his lips tremble. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry… I was supposed to protect you from harm, but-" Ichigo choked out. "-Aizen hurt you, and I watched. I justed wanted you to be happy, Rukia Kuchiki. You have so many reasons to despise me."

Rukia could only here broken cries from his direction after that. "D-Damn it," Rukia called out, her own voice breaking. "I told you not to follow me, Ichigo. I told you that I'd never forgive you, but you know what? I was actually happy to know that you fought for me. I could never hate you, Sheriff S-Strawberry. This isn't your fault." Rukia paused for a moment. "God, when did I get so sappy?"

* * *

Uryu's back cried out as he lifted the box full of rubble away. Cleaning the charred documents and technology was taking a toll on everyone's morale at the Karakura Police the reception area was completely destroyed, the rest was untouched. They were lucky that no one was hurt terribly. Even Ulquiorra, who was struck in the head with a gun barrel, found that he had minimal damage.

The Karakura Fire Department, under the instruction of Mizuiro Kojima, was quick to move. Thanks to them

The Department was happy to have Urahara, Jinta, and Ururu come and help them recover. They had been extremely helpful after their "robbery." They had closed down the shop as the glass window was being fixed. Jinta put up a little bit of fight, but Ururu was completely okay with helping.

"How many more boxes do we have to move? This can't take all day," Jinta moaned, stumbling and leaning on a wall.

"What's the hurry?" Urahara called out. "You have a date tonight?"

Jinta scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process. "What if I do? You never take into consideration that the ladies love me."

Urahara chuckled. "Jinta, you don't know the first thing about wooing a lady." Jinta was about to talk, but Urahara cut him off. "Ururu doesn't count because she's too nice to tell you that you're creepy."

Ururu avoided eye contact, but Jinta swiftly caught her in a chokehold. "Ururu, why didn't you tell me that? I've been hitting on girls like that. You were supposed to tell me if you'd swoon or not! Hypothetically of course! I need to uphold my reputation as a charmer!"

"I-I didn't want to hurt your feelings. If I have to be honest, I find nothing about you charming," Ururu whimpered.

At that moment, Jinta's soul left his body in an unceremonious fashion. He became pale and slinked to the ground, freeing Ururu from his grasp. His teenage world had been shaken. Even the thought of him not being a heartthrob destroyed his spirit.

As Jinta was melting like a snowman in summer, the door was forced open by the worried and confused Isshin Kurosaki. Uryu was dreading this moment. It was foolish to think that they wouldn't wonder where Ichigo went. After all, Ichigo had dinner with them every night. Plus, the news about the fire sure set off some sort of alarm in their head.

"Ah, Dr. Kurosaki, it is good to see you," Uryu started formally. "I assume you are wondering what had happened to your son."

Isshin Kurosaki was the resident doctor in Karakura Town. Everyone loved the goofy clinic-owner. He loved his job, but more than anything, Isshin loved his family. Isshin would do anything for his son and two daughters.

Isshin flashed a big smile. "Uryu," he grabbed him in a side hug. "You know I think of you like you are my own son, and I respect your authority, but if you do not tell me exactly what is going on, I will cause more trouble than you want."

"I'm sure Ichigo explained that this is task is not and should not be public information, even for family," Uryu explained slowly.

"That's all grand and dandy, but you have to understand that it is my right as Ichigo's father to know where he is!"

Isshin wasn't exactly yelling, but he had a naturally loud voice. It was the type of voice that carried and demanded attention. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Isshin and Uryu, who were still in the same position.

A striped bucket hat craned around the corner and sent a lazy smile. "Isshin, I should have heard you coming a long time ago," Urahara said with a smile. It seemed that Urahara was dragging the soulless body of Jinta away. "What brings you here?"

"I just want to know where my son is," Isshin said while waving, then scratching his peppered hair. "Uryu was going to tell me!"

Keigo and Mizuiro turned from the documents and glared. Isshin was disrupting everyone's work. Uryu started to sweat. He really shouldn't be telling anyone about Rukia's situation. Detective Hitsugaya would have his neck, and Uryu was honestly a little scared of the small man. Uryu glanced at Urahara, who was softly fanning his scruffy face. Somehow, that man knew everything. Uryu would give away his sewing kit to know what was going on in that man's head.

"Please," Uryu begged. "Be quiet, and I'll tell you."

Quickly, Isshin let go of Uryu and followed him towards the jail cells. A shrillish whistle came from Isshin's lips. When they walked in, Chappy hid in her little house.

"Who's rabbit is that?" Isshin asked slowly, unsure as to why there was a rabbit in the jail cells.

A long breath came from Uryu. "Her name is Chappy, and she belongs to Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh," Isshin simply said. He seemed to be thinking hard about the situation. "Rukia Kuchiki as in the Vice President of Kuchiki Enterprises? The Rukia Kuchiki that is the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"The very one."

"And why is a multi-million dollar woman from Seireitei's rabbit in your jail cell?" Isshin's eyes turned stern. Uryu then saw the resemblance between the father and son. "Explain, Assistant Sheriff Ishida."

"Rukia Kuchiki was under our protection, more specifically, Ichigo's protection. She witnessed Sosuke Aizen murder Kaname Tosen, so she was in mortal danger. Ichigo and Rukia have been captured by Aizen and are probably in his hideout. Your son has activated a tracker, so Detective Hitsugaya is planning on rescuing them tomorrow."

"How long has Ichigo been in charge of her?" Isshin asked while rubbing his temples. He looked terrified for the moment that the two men made eye contact. Isshin was a strong man who would never show his fear, but Uryu saw it for a brief moment.

Uryu shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps a few months? I think she actually had a positive impact on him."

Isshin sent a beaming smile. "I've noticed that Ichigo has mellowed out. Here's the million dollar question: Why does Rukia Kuchiki have her rabbit here?"

"That's actually quite funny, you see. Ichigo bought her that rabbit because he felt bad about his actions. He went out in the rain for Rukia," Uryu explained with the faintest smile.

"Now that is quite interesting. I was afraid that Ichigo would never be interested in anyone. I just hope that those two make it out alright. I just want to march over and help him, but I would make things worse."

"Don't worry. Ichigo and Rukia aren't pushovers."

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **Sorry that it took me forever again. I actually thought that the second part was harder to write than the second part.**

 **Next, update is going to be the showdown with Aizen. That doesn't mean that the story is over. I'm planning on actually adding a few more chapters to act as a sort of long epilogue. I believe that there is more to a story than the end of the rising conflict. I honestly don't think that I could possibly end the story after the climax and give it a short resolution.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter! P.S. I love seeing the reviews. You guys are just so kind.**

 **Peace ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The marked brick was cold to Hitsugaya's fingertips. The brisk chill of the morning breeze caused him the shudder. "Espada" was written in ragged, faded scratches. Hitsugaya turned around to look at the group of officers behind him. They were all wearing bullet-proof vests and held their guns at eye level. The sun wouldn't rise for another hour or so, so the darkness concealed them.

"Everyone, take cover on the wall. I don't know where these guards are hiding. Time for everyone to put on their gas masks," Hitsugaya ordered while putting on his own.

Hitsugaya was lucky that gas was still allowed to be used by police officers in Seireitei. They often used it to stop riots in Rukongai, so the civilians wouldn't be as alarmed as the people of Seireitei would be. A capsule of CS gas weighed of Hitsugaya's hand. CS was short for 2-chlorobenzalmalononitrile, a type of tear gas. He hated having to use such tactics, but it was better than actually killing the guards. The guards would experience a burning sensation to the eyes, but some cases were much worse than others.

As gently as possible, Hitsugaya removed the brick only to find a keypad with numbers and letters. Momo had drilled the password into his brain the night before. It was Kyoka Suigetsu. Hitsugaya secretly wished that Momo was in his group, but she was leading others into the west entrance, Las Noches. He wanted her close to him. She was always with him on his road to raising in the ranks.

With a steady hand, Hitsugaya punched the numbers into the keypad. With a low rumble, the bricks separated to show a rusted-over door. There were only two guards supposedly, so the dosage was low, but Hitsugaya couldn't help but worry a little.

Quickly, the detective opened the door and threw the gas container on the ground and closed the door. Hitsugaya cringed at the helpless gasps and cries. The gas was started to seep through the cracks of the door.

Gritting his teeth, Hitsugaya ordered, "Officer Takezoe and Officer Nagakiso, take these guards and get them to a hospital. They don't need to suffer this much." Hitsugaya hated going against orders, but it was the greater good.

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison.

The door opened forcefully. The group stormed passed the two guards rolling around on the floor. Hitsugaya turned back to see Takezoe and Nagakiso dragging the guards out into the fresh air.

The hideout was suffocating. The concrete walls were plain and spotless. Not an ounce of grime could be found anywhere. The halls were long and quiet. Any sudden move would surely get the attention of any Hollow. It was all about stealth. Hitsugaya briefed the officers that gunshots would not be required unless they were in danger of being killed.

"We need to be as quiet as possible. Officer Matsumoto will be leading you all in the direction of the prisoners. Chief Interrogator Kurotsuchi said that Yammy mentioned a prisoner chamber down the first hall to the left. Officer Matsumoto will brief you when you get there. We are obligated to rescue every prisoner, but be on special lookout for Miss Kuchiki, Sheriff Kurosaki, and Officer Abarai."

Hitsugaya was about to turn away when one of the younger officers piped up, "Detective Hitsugaya, where are you going?"

Without turning around, Hitsugaya quickly responded, "Detective Hinamori and I will meet up in order to retrieve Sosuke Aizen. There was a change in our plans."

* * *

Las Noches was a lively, two-story cantina with musicians playing fast-paced, dancing music. It was loud with effortless chattering and clanging dishes. Drinks were being handed away with no regard for cost or consequences.

But that was a normal day. Right at that moment, it was much too early for anyone to even fathom drinking at such an hour. Baraggan Louisenbairn had to be sleeping at his home, which was above the cantina.

Momo made sure to get a warrant from the court system, so their entrance would be perfectly legal since they had proof of Baraggan Louisenbairn's involvement with Sosuke Aizen. With a nervous fist, Momo knocked harshly on the door of the cantina. Then there was a silence. Momo and the group of four she took with her stood at high alert. They had no idea if Baraggan was aware of the fact that the police were on their way. If things got difficult, Momo was given specific orders to take care of the situation by any means necessary.

She was about to knock again when the door was ripped open by an angry, elderly man with a scared face. "What is the meaning of this?! Do you know what time it is, you hooligans?! I'll have you know that I have a shotgun loaded right next to me!"

"Hello, Mr. Louisenbairn," Momo started politely. "We have a warrant to check your property."

"Who do you think you are, coming in here with a warrant? I'm completely innocent. I am the most successful restaurant owner in Rukongai. I am above you!" Baraggan shouted at them, his sunspots crinkling with every twitch of his enraged face.

"Actually-" Momo started before being cut off.

"You can't search me without reason. I may be old, but I still have rights," he spit out, his voice getting harsher and harsher. Baraggan made Hitsugaya look like a cuddly teddy bear. "I used to be a politician, so I _know_ the law."

Momo waited a few seconds after his outburst to make sure he was done. "Sir, we have a warrant issued by the court of law. We can arrest you if you choose to not cooperate."

Mashing his teeth and flaring his nostrils, Baraggan opened the door slowly. He knew that causing a scene would make him seem guilty. They couldn't possibly know his allegiance to Sosuke Aizen. He turned around, showing his years through the slouch of his back. While turning, Baraggan opened the door for the police.

After a sudden pause, Momo led her squad into Las Noches. Baraggan Louisenbairn: an ex-general from another country. Records don't tell why Baraggan traveled far away to Seireitei. Perhaps that was something that she would never know. Once reaching Seireitei, Baraggan became a politician. He was a politician until be retired to become a small business owner. According to medical records, the man had arthritis in his hands and left hip. That explained the subtle limp in his step. Other than that, the man was in top condition for a warhorse such as himself.

Momo hated the tempo of this mission. It was so painfully slow. Hitsugaya pushed as hard as he could, but due to his ranking, he did not have the power to push this case to the top of Commissioner Kyoraku's pile. She couldn't wait for the day when Hitsugaya took on the role of Commissioner just like he wanted. Kyoraku was just too slow moving for her liking, and the other officers became loose because of it. Even though Hitsugaya explained that there were hostages in the situation, Captain Kensei Muguruma was picked over Hitsugaya because Jugram Haschwalth was backed into a corner and would be crucial in the capture of the infamous Yhwach.

Las Noches was eerie in the darkness. This place was meant to be noisy because the slightest shuffle echoed. The smell of salt and grease caused Momo's eyes to water. Uneven stools sat untouched on top of the circular tables.

"I have nothing to hide," Barragan said with his sandpaper voice.

Then, Momo saw it. Painted in a peeling light gray, a single door in the corner caught the eye of Momo. Barragan must have seen her interest because he then scowled much sharper than before.

"Why are you here, Detective Hinamori? Don't give me that 'I have a warrant' crap. I want to know why a Detective like you would need to search _my_ restaurant at this hour of the goddamn morning. No more question evasion," the veteran said with quiet malice.

"I need to get behind that door, Sir," Momo said bluntly, something she picked up from Hitsugaya.

His smile exposed his yellowing teeth. A throaty chuckle escaped his cracked lips. "My, my… It seems that I have underestimated you, Detective Hinamori. You aren't as dumb as you seem on your file. There's no use in lying anymore. As much as I despise Aizen, I am a proud and loyal man. I will not allow you into his hideout. Once I alarm Aizen, he will be as good as gone."

"I suppose we can't let you alarm him," Momo started. Officer Kira lunged forward fast enough to grab Baraggan's wrist before he could aim his gun at Momo that was hidden on his back.

"Damn," Barragan bit out while struggling against the handcuffs. "If only I were twenty years old again… I would have killed you all in an instant. You know, they used to call me 'The Red Death' when I was a young soldier."

"Officer Kira, you and the other officers make sure that Mr. Louisenbairn stays nicely for us," Momo ordered.

"But, where will you go?" Kira asked plainly. "Don't tell me you're actually-"

"-I told you that I am supposed to meet Sh- Detective Hitsugaya inside the hideout. We know exactly where to find him," Momo told him while touching the keypad. "The guards shouldn't be there at this hour." She paused for a moment and whispered. "Hopefully…"

* * *

The lights suddenly turned on, burning Rukia's sleeping eyes. With a haze, Rukia looked around only to see Aizen removing the barbed wire around a stirring Ichigo. He was groaning and mumbling to himself. The blood loss had definitely taken a toll on him.

"What are you doing to him?" Rukia asked, pulling on the rope.

"Don't you want your dear Sheriff to have some breathing room? I guess you don't care as much as I thought," Aizen said with a smile.

"Why are you here so early?"

"My… You sure are talkative this morning. If you must know, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Plus…" Aizen trailed as Ichigo slumped from his chair to the floor. "I figured we shouldn't waste any supplies on a man who can't stay in his chair. Sheriff Kurosaki isn't going anywhere anytime soon," Aizen chuckled with that irritating smile of his.

Rukia bit hard on her cheek, drawing blood in the process, to keep herself from crying out to him. Aizen's chuckle turned into a mad cackle. With wild eyes, Aizen kicked Ichigo hard in the side, earning a grunt from Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, no longer able to hold back. Her throat was tightening to the point that she couldn't tell if she was breathing.

Aizen raised his head and stalked over to her. "Miss Kuchiki, you _do_ care. I'm sure Sheriff Kurosaki would love to know that if he wasn't scrambled over there."

"If you want something from me, bring it on," Rukia said confidently after she regained her composure. "Quit beating around the bush and face me and only me, you coward."

Aizen clinked his tongue and grabbed a pistol from the table in front of her. "You sure have been a thorn in my side, Miss Kuchiki. I should have killed you right as I saw you run. Tell me, do you fear death?"

She stared at him with hard eyes. Did she fear death? Yes. Rukia Kuchiki was not ready to end the life that had never quite reached a peak. She had just found the joy that Ichigo Kurosaki could give her. Rukia felt like she could not end like this, but if it would protect her brother and Ichigo, then so be it.

"No." Rukia's words were hard as stone.

"You lie," Aizen said lowly while pressing the barrel to her pulse. "I can feel the fear through my gun. Your heart rate deceives you. Where would you like to be shot? Here? How about through the eye? No…" He moved it to the center of her head. "Here."

As Aizen chatted away to an unresponsive Rukia, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open slowly. His breath was ragged, and his brain was fuzzy. All he could hear was the graphic details described by Sosuke Aizen.

" _We have to protect her. Get up! What are we waiting for? Rukia needs us!"_

Ichigo raised a shaky hand and dragged himself forward. His body screamed in pain, but he couldn't lose her.

" _Are we stupid? Aizen'll kill us if he hears us! No, we need to protect her. Rukia stopped the rain!"_

Using pure willpower, Ichigo raised himself to his knees, then all the way up to full height. Hearing the grunts, Aizen turned around with wide eyes. Rukia caught the gasp before it could leave her body.

"You are going to regret this. I will not let you hurt her!" Ichigo shouted in a passionate yet gravelly voice

"Why do you insist on protecting her? You have no reason to exert yourself for Miss Kuchiki," Aizen said annoyed while aiming at Ichigo.

A bloody smile formed on Ichigo's lips. "I used to ask myself that all the time. Heh, she makes me do some crazy things, I guess. Rukia has me in the palm of her hand." After that, Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. Her mouth was parted and her jaw was slacked.

"You are just asking for me to kill you," Aizen said with a sigh.

"No!" Rukia cried out. "It's me you want, not him!"

There was a silence before it happened. Ichigo couldn't find the strength to disarm him, so he was a sitting duck. It all happened so fast. Just as Ichigo thought to himself that it was all over, Detective Hitsugaya swung down the from the vent above Aizen and kicked him hard.

"Damn you!" Aizen shouted as he and Hitsugaya wrestled for the gun.

Momo swung down after and rushed to Rukia's side. She pulled out a knife and started to cut her free.

"D-Detective Hinamori?" Rukia stuttered in shock. "How did you…?"

"Miss Kuchiki, I am so happy that you and Ichigo are alive. I was so worried that I couldn't sleep at night."

"How did you…?" Rukia gasped out.

Momo furrowed her brows. "Who tied this? This is a serious knot. Shiro and I got some pointers from Aizen's goons. We got the location all thanks to Ichigo's pager. We got the ventilation map all thanks to my new friend, Baraggan Louisenbairn. It was semi-voluntary."

"Is Byakuya safe?"

"Don't worry about him, Miss Kuchiki. Mr. Kuchiki is safe and sound," Momo said while finally cutting her loose. "He looked a little on the stressed side, but that makes sense as to why he is stressed. I'd be losing my mind if someone kidnapped Shiro."

"I need to get to Ichigo," Rukia said aggressively, pushing passed Momo.

"Rukia, stop! It's dangerous!" Momo shouted well holding her back by the wrist. Hitsugaya and Aizen were currently fighting for control of the gun that Hitsugaya knocked from Aizen's grip.

Momo was surprised to see Rukia violently shove herself away in a fit. For such a small woman, Rukia surely packed a punch.

Frantically, Rukia ran to him and pressed her palms into his chest, keeping his body from tittering forward. His trembling fingers wrapped around her shoulders in order to keep himself with the world. Ichigo rested his chin on her shoulder and leaned into her neck, effectively getting his blood on her cheek. His eyes gazed over at the scene of the struggling men.

"Ru...Rukia," Ichigo whispered.

"Shh…" Rukia whispered. "I'm here."

After watching Rukia safely go to Ichigo, Momo reached for the gun in her holster. Hitsugaya was taking much too long for her liking. It hit her once she had fully pulled out the gun to protect the two. Hitsugaya was much shorter than Aizen. No matter how strong he may be, Hitsugaya can't fight off a man like that.

"Shiro!" Momo shouted as she whipped around.

"Shiro? What a dumb name for a man. Well, I guess it suits a midget like this one," Aizen said smugly but still huffing from the struggle.

Hitsugaya tried to wrestle away, but Aizen had him in a tight headlock that limited Hitsugaya's breathing and lifted him to the tips of his toes. The gun was pressed hard into Hitsugaya's ear. Aizen's hair was hanging loosely over his forehead and his eyepatch was lying peacefully on the floor. His eyepatch hid a gruesome, grisly reminder of what used to be an eye.

"My dear Momo, it surely has been too long. You've become beautiful through the years. I only wish that you could have stayed by my side, my Momo. Sadly, you chose to oppose me."

"A-Aizen…" Momo squeaked out in a breathless whisper.

"Put down the gun, my sweet."

She was paralyzed. Momo had prepared herself for this encounter for several years, but that all wasted away once she saw his face. What was she feeling? Anxiety? Terror? Regret? No. It was… It was… Hatred, complete and utter hatred. Where was her reason? Where did it go? Momo wanted to shoot him dead. She wanted to shoot him because of what he did to her… because he was choking the man she loved. Yes, Momo Hinamori loved Toshiro Hitsugaya. When had it happened? She didn't know, but it all clinked at that moment.

"Rukia, get Ichigo out of here," Momo ordered. "Officer Matsumoto should be waiting for you."

Aizen snarled. "Miss Kuchiki, make a move and I'll blow his brains out. The same goes for you, my Momo."

"Do not call me that," Momo responded, the gun shaking in her hands.

Hitsugaya let out a series of distance chokes and gasps. Shaken air pressed out of his teeth in a vain attempt to exhale. "Mo-Mo. Sh-Shoot," Hitsugaya forced out, his voice wispy and quiet.

"Put him down, Aizen," Momo said sternly, yet she was unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"How about a deal? You order your officers to leave, and I'll give him back. By doing this, you will also leave Miss Kuchiki and Sheriff Kurosaki. I think it is a fair trade," Aizen proposed.

Momo's wide brown eyes met with Hitsugaya's. His eyes reaffirmed the decision she was about to make. If she could act irresponsibly, she would briefly consider the trade, but that was not the case. Retrieving Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and all the other prisoners were her priority.

Ichigo watched with focused eyes. He had snapped out of his haze and was filled with an unexplained adrenaline. His placement couldn't have been more perfect. Aizen and Hitsugaya were facing Momo, but Ichigo and Rukia were perpendicular to Aizen's sight. Plus, they were on the side of Aizen's bad eye, his blind spot. Momo couldn't possibly hope to take a shot without the great chance that Aizen could shoot Hitsugaya. There was only one thing he could do that would possibly save Hitsugaya.

Rukia felt the sudden twitch in Ichigo's body. Before she could hold him back, Ichigo pushed her behind him. Pushing off of his bad foot, Ichigo leaped forward. Momo could only watch in horror as Ichigo blindly charged into the situation. Holding his breath, Ichigo charged his shoulder into Aizen's.

In startle, Aizen's finger naturally pulled the trigger, but his aim had been lodged from Hitsugaya's ear to his arm. Hitsugaya cried out as the bullet passed out of his arm. Ichigo's strength faded as he and Aizen tumbled to the ground.

Aizen quickly tried to rise. Momo, watching the scene unfold in front of her, acted completely on instinct and fear. She grit her teeth and fired ruthlessly, hitting Aizen in the middle of his lower back.

Momo through her gun on the ground in horror and rushed to Hitsugaya who was cradling his injured arm. His pained face softened as Momo wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shiro, I'm so glad you're alright," she whimpered.

"For the first time in a long time, I was actually scared. I don't know what I'd do if he killed Ichigo or Rukia… if he hurt you," Hitsugaya whispered, glancing at a trembling Aizen that was rolling in agony.

The two suddenly turned. Ichigo risked a lot with that last move. "Ichigo!" Momo called out, but she stopped when she saw Rukia.

Rukia hovered over him, his head cradled in her arms. She was whispering something to him, but he was not responsive. Momo and Hitsugaya only watched Rukia's attempts to communicate with him with sad faces.

"Ichigo. Ichigo! Please open your eyes!" Rukia whimpered, her voice cracked harshly and became coarse. Rukia's vision on Ichigo became blurry.

Ichigo's face looked so peaceful despite the dried blood on his face. Rukia couldn't see his breathing pattern, but he was still warm enough to be alive. Rukia was afraid to check his pulse. She was afraid of that split second that would give her the news.

Her trance was broken when Momo put a cold hand on her cheek. That was the moment that Rukia realized that she was crying. Once that realization hit, the sobs followed. Momo simply gave Rukia a sad smile.

"He can't die! I won't let him!" Rukia wailed.

Momo felt herself choke up just watching Rukia. "Rukia, he's breathing. Ichigo is just knocked out," Momo whispered delicately. "It's faint, but he's breathing."

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya stood up and spoke into his radio, "Special Agent Zaraki, what's the situation?"

" _Ha, those Hollows never stood a chance! We have a large majority of them under arrest. Hell, Officer Matsumoto has Gin Ichimaru out here with a gun to his back,"_ he responded quickly.

"Prepare the truck for another. We have Sosuke Aizen under arrest," Hitsugaya said sternly.

Rukia held onto Ichigo's head even tighter. "I was so scared."

Momo hugged her from the side with tears threatening to fall. "We were all scared," she whispered. "It's over now."

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **Oh man... The final showdown. Was it all you could hope for? I thought the ventilation entrance was pretty funny actually. I would never expect that. I plan on more chapters after this. The resolution might be a little longer than usual, but I want this story to be as realistic as possible. Ichigo and Rukia's relationship will take a huge step in the future.**

 **Peace** **(つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ ─=≡ΣO))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 21

Rukia had never run so fast in her entire life. Patients watched in surprise as the woman rolled passed them. After finding out that she had been discharged from the hospital, Rukia just knew that he was waiting for her.

After Aizen was immobilized, the Hollows completely crumbled. Without their fearless leader, many simply fled, only to find a squad of officers waiting for them with cuffs in their hands. After that, the press flooded the area with flashing camera and large microphones. Hitsugaya had to direct the media away after a pesky reporter from The Seireitei Tribune attempted to get a quote from Rukia. Rukia never got the chance to thank him since he didn't get treatment for his wound in order to protect her privacy.

"Miss Kuchiki!" shouted a young nurse fresh out of medical school. "Please don't run in the halls!"

Normally, Rukia would have listened to the poor nurse, but she hadn't seen him in a long time. The elevator was much to slow, so Rukia launched herself down the fight of stairs to the bottom floor. She dodged a few unsuspecting visitors and a doctor to reach the floor.

Once reaching the bottom floor, she saw his outline. "Byakuya!" Rukia shouted while rushing to hug him.

Rukia hardly ever referred to him by his first name, but this was a special occasion. His thin lips curved into a small, yet tender smile. Byakuya's pressed gray suit didn't seem to move an inch as he returned the hug professionally, his breath sucked in. Rukia never hugged anyone, so Byakuya was surprised, to say the least.

"It is good to see you, Rukia. I am glad that you are safe," Byakuya said firmly.

"I missed you," Rukia whispered.

Byakuya paused in shock. What had happened during those months? Rukia always remained unfeeling after Hisana passed away. The last time that Rukia had hugged him was at the funeral. "I missed you too," he whispered back softly.

The hug ended as quickly as it had started. Byakuya could never tell Rukia how worried he was when he had found out that Aizen had taken her from Karakura. She was Hisana's treasure, so therefore she was his treasure. Rukia was his sister after all. They were family, so he had to do whatever he could. Byakuya would have to explain later that the police refused to allow contact between them, even while she was in the hospital. Rukia would be freed once she was discharged from the hospital.

"It seems that a mob boss can't even take me down," Rukia joked.

"It seems you are as resilient as Hisana used to say you were," Byakuya responded, looking off. "I remember when Hisana first introduced me to you after she found you in Rukongai. You stood in front of me with that glare of yours. I knew right away that you were a tough girl. Your hair was all in your face like, and you refused to fix it when we went out."

"I was quite the pipsqueak," Rukia laughed.

Byakuya held back a smile. "It first I thought that was so, but now I know it was tenacity."

Rukia smiled sadly to the ground. For the first time, she realized that things would be going back to normal. Would she grow her hair out? Would work suddenly become more interesting? These were things that only time could tell.

Would she see Ichigo again? That was something that sent a ping of pain through her body. She surely couldn't go to Karakura Town that often with her job, and he was in charge of the protection of an entire town. It could never work under the current circumstances.

She should be happy. At least that was what she kept telling herself. There was no mortal danger looming over her anymore, so why did Rukia feel so… indifferent? It was time to move one, but something was holding her back. Well… it was more like someone.

"Is something the matter?" Byakuya asked after seeing Rukia's glum face.

Rukia raised her head and gave the best smile she could, which happened to be pretty realistic. "Nothing's wrong. I'm happy." That was a dirty lie.

Byakuya raised his thin eyebrow and turned away. "The trial is next week. Detective Hitsugaya told me that you shouldn't be worried about any attacks since Aizen was arrested. No one is brave enough to even try."

"What will happen after the trial?" Rukia asked him.

"It is simple. Life will go on. Your job is safe. Quite honestly, I'd prefer if you returned because the work that has been given to me is not satisfactory."

"To what extent will life go on?" Rukia pushed on. "Sorry, that question is kind of… weird."

"Indeed it is," Byakuya said with suspicion. "I don't quite understand exactly what is going on, so I trust that you can work it out. Perhaps it is none of my business to know."

"No, it's… not that," she whispered, eyes trailing away from him in a sheepish manner. In all seriousness, Rukia was afraid to say what was on her mind because Byakuya might brush it off as something silly. That was completely possible.

"We have a lot to discuss," he explained. "Let's just try to forget that this inconvenience."

Rukia was about to respond, but a buzzing in her pocket caused her to pause. It was Momo calling. Rukia had half a mind to ignore it and leave with Byakuya, yet she decided to answer. She knew what Momo was calling about, so she turned around and rushed back in his direction.

* * *

It was much too bright for this. If he wasn't trapped in that hospital bed, he'd probably close the blinds. Ichigo's dry eyes started to glaze at his younger sister, Karin scolded him.

"First, you keep your mouth shut about some top secret mission. I don't understand why you were so agreeable since those idiots over in Seireitei condemned you for no damn reason. Seriously, why did you owe them any favors?"

"Karin, your voice is getting louder," Yuzu, her twin sister, said meekly.

Karin completely ignored her and continued her tangent. "You have a family and a pretty cool job, so I don't understand why you felt the need to take this job."

"Easy, Karin," Isshin said while standing back.

Karin was leaning over Ichigo with a single finger pointing at him, accusing him. Her gray eyes pierced him with an intensity that rivaled his own. "I mean seriously! You came back looking like a mummy in all those bandages! Hell, you got shot with anesthesia! It's kind of badass, but you have to know how dangerous that is!"

Ichigo finally decided to face his little sister after she blew off some steam. Unlike Yuzu, who choose to express herself through a few tears, and his father, who simply let out a sigh of relief, Karin was much more violent and required a screaming fit. It wasn't really a tantrum, but a severe scolding.

"Are you done with that?" Ichigo said while glancing at her.

"Yes."

"I know you only do that because you care," he said with a smile.

Karin's face twisted in disgust and turned her nose up in a scoff. She crossed her arms and said, "Just because I don't want you to get hurt doesn't mean you get to be all mushy with me. That smile is creeping me out. I mean seriously… Who was so important that you came back looking like a band-aid ad?"

Once Karin said that a small whirlwind rushed to Ichigo's side. The whirlwind happened to be Rukia Kuchiki who had been waiting to see him for the two days that he had been asleep. She was worried sick and just wanted to see him, but the nurses said that only family members could visit. Rukia asked that Chappy the bunny could stay in his room to make sure he was safe. The only reason Rukia could visit was because Momo gave special permission since Ichigo had woken up.

For some reason, Rukia didn't even think to notice the family. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck.

"Ichigo, I am so glad you are alright. I was so worried," Rukia whispered.

"Um, I'm glad you're alright too, but… um, I have visitors," he explained, a blush rising to his cheeks as Karin and Yuzu both gave him a cheeky grin.

Ichigo felt Rukia's body tense as she slowly raised her head from the crook of his neck. "H-Hello."

"Are you my son's girlfriend?" Isshin asked expectantly.

The two choked and turned away from each other. "This is Rukia Kuchiki… the one I was in charge of…"

"I knew that… but still… are you my son's girlfriend," Isshin said with a knowing smile. "That would explain why Ichigo seems so much happier."

"Ichigo!" Karin said shortly. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Rukia Kuchiki? She is one of the top female corporate figures."

Yuzu clapped her hands. "Yes, Rukia Kuchiki is very well known. Karin and I look up to her you, Miss Kuchiki."

"Please, call me Rukia."

Ichigo turned to Rukia and said quietly. "Those two are my little sisters. They are twins even though they look nothing alike. That is Karin and that is Yuzu," Ichigo explained by pointing to them.

Rukia could help but feel intimidated by the girls. They had to be graduating college soon. The two girls were both taller than her and quite pretty too. Karin had thick black hair in a ponytail with bangs that framed her face. She seemed very womanly and mature. Yuzu had a rounder and cuter face with fair features but was smaller than the long-legged Karin. Either way, Rukia felt surprised that the two girls idolized her like that. In all honesty, Rukia didn't know that she was even a top figure.

"It's nice to meet you," Rukia said professionally. "Ichigo mentioned you guys to me."

"You never answered the question," Karin said slyly. "Are you and Ichigo dating? Even though he can be kind of grumpy, my brother is a really good guy. I promise he has manners."

"I think you would like Ichigo once you get to know him," Yuzu added.

"You know," Ichigo finally added. "Rukia and I have some things to discuss." When he finished, his family all stared at him with a smile. "...In private…"

"Eh," Karin groaned. "Yuzu, it seems that they are on a first name basis. You know what that means."

Yuzu giggled and followed Karin and Isshin out. "I'm glad."

Karin was practically dragging Isshin out, hold him back from whatever he was going to do. He let out a whimper and said, "Karin, you are so mean. I just wanted to hug my third daughter."

"T-Third daughter," Rukia repeated.

Ichigo waited for this family to funnel out of the room before he grabbed her small hand in his, noticing her distress. He gave her a small smile, but her head remained facing the ground.

"Your sisters are very pretty," Rukia said, seeming as if she had tried to force a conversation.

He rubbed her hand with his rough thumb. "Aren't they? I don't remember when they grew up."

"What will happen?" Rukia suddenly said, finally reaching his eyes. She couldn't help but notice his long, full lashes.

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen to you? What will happen to me? What will happen to us? I just can't wrap my head around it, you know. I don't want to miss you, but I will. Oh my god, I will miss you way too much. I hate that you got hurt. I hate that I couldn't see you. Can't you see that I was worried sick? I couldn't sleep without wondering when you'd wake up. I hate that I got you in this situation."

"Rukia, calm down. I'm alright," Ichigo said in a quiet voice. "You didn't do this to me."

A stray tear fell down her porcelain cheek. She couldn't help it. The words just wouldn't come out anymore. The only way she could communicate was by kissing him hard on the lips, feeling him feel her frustration. That kiss wasn't short and sweet, but a rush of pent up emotions.

She broke the kiss, both of them at a loss of breath and words. Rukia was always better than communicating with her actions anyway. They stayed in that position for what felt like minutes, eyes closed, foreheads pressing.

"Rukia, I… feel something special for you, more than an attraction. I hope you feel that too, but life goes on," Ichigo whispered, sending shivers down her spine as she leaned over him with her hands gripping his firm shoulders.

"I know…" she whispered back.

The words become heavy in his throat. "You live in Seireitei as a head of a multimillion dollar corporation. I-I could never ask you to leave your life behind and stay with me."

"Just like how I could never ask you to leave your job as Sheriff to stay with me," Rukia continued. She rested her head on his chest. "You know, I don't really know romantic love all that well, but if I did, I'd probably say that I love you. I can't really think of anyone but you."

Ichigo swallowed hard as he played with the tips of her hair with his fingers. "I don't really know… you know, romantic love all that well either… so I'd probably say that I love you too. I get this aching feeling whenever I think of our situation. I feel like I'd lay anything on the line for you."

Rukia smiled softly. "I'm glad that we have that settled. I just want to stay with you for a little before I have to go."

* * *

Hitsugaya and Momo watched with smug smiles as Rukia scurried out of Ichigo's room with Chappy's cage in her hand. Her eyes stayed down on the ground to avoid confrontation. Momo would have teased her about it, but she had just been teased for holding Hitsugaya's hand while he was recovering from his gun wound. Momo simply suppressed her laugh and followed Hitsugaya into the room.

Ichigo looked up at Hitsugaya and then looked out the window. Momo stood by the door and watched as Hitsugaya took a seat next to a bandaged Ichigo with his arms crossed. He was finding the words to say.

"You… did a good job, Ichigo," Hitsugaya said after a few moments. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm also sorry for saying the things I did about the Kanisawa case."

"You had every right to say that," Ichigo added.

"No, I really didn't. I had no right to say that. Ichigo, you were young at the time, so it was easy for the department to pin all of the blame on you. The problem with the Seireitei Police Department is that the people on top like to push the blame on other people and you happened to be that person. I didn't notice at the time, but I see that now."

"What are you getting at Detective Hitsugaya?" Ichigo said in shock, not quite believing his ears.

Hitsugaya chuckled. "I aim to become the Commissioner and clean up this city and department. There is too much crime in this city. It is unsafe for the future. Quite frankly, there are too many officers in the department that cannot be trusted. I want to get as many honest, trustworthy officers working for me as possible, so… Ichigo, I'm offering you a position at the Seireitei Police Department as a Detective."

Ichigo just gaped at Hitsugaya. He would have never believed this if it didn't just happen right in front of his eyes. "B-but, people at the department despise me. For example, Sargeant Hisagi just mentioned it last time I was there."

"I must have forgotten to mention that Momo and I have spoken to Commissioner Kyoraku and he has agreed to pardon you. No one will hang it over your head anymore."

"Detective Hitsugaya, Detective Hinamori, this is too much," Ichigo gasped.

"It is going to be Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori soon. We have been promoted," Hitsugaya explained.

"Congratulations, but seriously…"

Hitsugaya stood up and fixed his green tie. "Sheriff Kurosaki, this is just my way of thanking you. Plus, Detective Kurosaki would outrank Sergeant Hisagi, so you shouldn't worry about that."

"I'd like to thank you for this opportunity, but…"

"But?"

Ichigo paused. This was so hard for him to say, but it was what he had to do. If he took the job, he would be closer to reaching his goals and Rukia, but he couldn't leave Karakura Town. They needed him there.

"I can't take the job. I'm honored that you picked me and cleared my name, but I have a duty to protect Karakura Town."

Momo took a step closer to the two. "Ichigo, I beg that you take more time to think about this."

"Personally, I would love to take the job. Professionally, I need to uphold my position as Sheriff. My four-year term is coming to an end in four months, so I need to focus on my reappointment."

"I understand your commitment," Hitsugaya explained while turning to leave. "If you ever change your mind, I would be honored to have you work for me. I will see you at the trial. Speedy recovery."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Sorry that this chapter took forever. Well, maybe it seemed like that only to me. I was on spring break in Alabama with my softball team, so I didn't really have time to type. Next chapter is the trial and then there will be a time skip. That was just a heads up for you.**

 **I know some of you will be bummed that Ichigo didn't take the job, but I wanted to be true to his character. I seriously don't believe that Ichigo would drop everything and leave Karakura Town. That also adds to the reality of the story that I am trying to achieve.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Peace** **( ͡° ᴥ ͡°)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry this took me forever, but it's finally here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Ichigo really wished that this trial wasn't aired on television. The cameras and flashing lights were really starting to get on his nerves. Of course it made sense as to why this trial would be on every single news channel, but Ichigo still held his ground as to why he disliked all the media. It was a no-brainer. The witness's testimony was all that was needed to sway the jury. In fact, Ichigo was almost positive that the testimony would not be needed to send the man to jail. Everyone saw the arrest on television.

"When is this darn thing going to start?" Uryu asked no one in particular. It was probably him talking out loud.

It had taken a while for the trial to get a date surprisingly. The initial appearance and preliminary hearing had happened soon after Aizen had recovered in the hospital. Annoyingly, Aizen had pled innocent even though there was no way he would get out of this with anything less than life in prison. It was so like Aizen to make things difficult for everyone else.

Ichigo had cracked his neck in a nervous habit. After two weeks in the hospital, Ichigo had been released after suffering several small broken bones and contusions. Renji was in much worse shape and was still in the hospital.

His eyes often glanced over to the Kuchiki family, who were sitting closer to the divider but still in sight. Byakuya looked stern as ever. His face was frozen in what looked like disapproval. Rukia looked… different. It was still Rukia, but she was dressed in an expensive blazer with a matching skirt. Her hair was brushed neatly and looked glossy. She was more beautiful than ever, but her posture and appearance reminded Ichigo that she belonged to a different world.

"Earth to Ichigo," Uryu snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo stuttered.

Uryu tucked a loose hair behind his ear and sighed. "Man, you sure have your head in the clouds. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes," Ichigo said in an irritated tone. "I'm just distracted by Rukia."

"So, you finally admit it."

"There's no use in denying it anymore."

At that moment, a door opened. Through the door came Sosuke Aizen being pushed in a wheelchair by a Seireitei officer. Low chatter rose as he rolled to his spot at the defendant's side. Apparently, Momo's shot had hit his spine and paralyzed him from the waist down. His once slicked hair hung haphazardly over is forehead, covering the top of his eye. Even though his hands were in handcuffs, he looked smug as ever. It really was off-putting.

His lawyer, Jin Kariya, followed Aizen will a solemn face. His red eyes were menacing and calculating. Jin Kariya could be known as one of the best lawyers available for the criminals in Seireitei. It was surprising that he took this case, but Kariya probably wanted to advertise that he represented Sosuke Aizen.

Soon, after they had gotten comfortable and went over their gameplans, Judge Heizo Kasaki walked in as everyone stood for him. He looked serious and calm, as one should when hearing a trial of this magnitude.

"This is case G-723: The People of Seireitei vs. Sosuke Aizen. Are the defense and state attorney ready?" he said with his gravelly voice. After glancing at the two lawyers, Jin Kariya, the defense, and Nanao Ise, the state attorney, he nodded and readied the files on his stand. "Then, let us proceed. Please, bring in the jury."

All rose as the twelve members of the jury walked single-file out of the door that the officer held open for them. It was a large variety of people, yet all of them looked at Aizen in scorn. Aizen negatively affected nearly every citizen in Seireitei. That man single-handedly brought a high crime rate to Seireitei.

"I have already spoken to the jury regarding their duty and what they must do. It is their duty as citizens of Seireitei to hear what will be explained and apply the law to those facts. In case G-723: The People of Seireitei vs. Sosuke Aizen, the defendant is charged with first-degree murder of Kaname Tosen and Findorr Calius, kidnapping, drug manufacturing and cultivation, and drug distribution. This court is in session." With that, Judge Kasaki pounded the gavel. "Does the state care to make an opening statement?"

Nanao Ise stood and adjusted her glasses. "Yes, your Honor." Her black hair was pinned back as neatly as her suit looked. Her face unmoving and stern as she walked to face the jury "Good morning, members of the jury. As you have heard, this is the case of The People of Seireitei vs. Sosuke Aizen. I'm sure you have heard several times that this may be the most important case we have had in decades, but it is not for the sake of Sosuke Aizen. It is for the sake of our city of Seireitei, a city that has been wounded by that man. He started his career as a chemistry teacher after receiving his master's degree in chemistry as well as his master's in education. This is a cunning and smart man, yet he chose to turn his life around. It all started with a single pack, a single pack of white powder called 'Hollow Night.' This drug is created through a series of chemical processes. I can assure you that everyone in this courtroom has been affected in some way, shape, or form. Ever since 'Hollow Night,' Aizen has resigned as a teacher, and Seireitei's crime rate increased 30%. This was created because of addiction and the migration of criminals to be in Aizen's 'Hollows.' Seireitei is crying and that is because of Aizen, who has been spending the past few years living in luxury because he was untouchable by the law. He had made no mistakes until now. That mistake was the murder of Kaname Tosen, one of his right-hand men. After that, Aizen spent this time trying to kidnap the witness to cover his tracks. He sent two of his henchmen to retrieve her. These henchmen have caused numerous counts of harassment, one count of kidnapping Officer Renji Abarai, and one count of first-degree murder of Officer Tetsuzaemon Iba. Eventually, our witness was taken from the town she was hidden in as well as the current sheriff, who was beaten brutally in the hideout. Our witness was blackmailed and also witnessed the murder of Findorr Calius. Members of the jury, you will hear the story of our witness for she is here with us today as a survivor. This verdict writes itself. Thank you."

"Would the defendant like to make an opening statement?" The judge asked after Nanao Ise sat back down next to her panel of lawyers.

Jin Kariya smugly smiled and strode to the jury, watching them with his red eyes. "I would, your Honor. I'd like to thank the people of the jury for taking the time to hear this case, a case that is using Sosuke Aizen as a scapegoat for the problems of Seireitei. Sosuke Aizen is a highly educated man that is being insulted with the allegations charged against him. Murder is as serious as it gets. Kaname Tosen was one of Aizen's most treasured friends, so why would Aizen kill him? There is absolutely no motive." Ichigo turned to watch the judge who wasn't stopping the statement. Everything that came from Kariya's mouth was completely mad, but he seemed like he actually believed it. "There is no proof of murder. The body was never found. How do we know that Kaname Tosen didn't just skip town? The only evidence that the prosecution has is a single witness. There were no cameras, there were no other people, there wasn't a body, there was no DNA at the scene… must I continue? Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, there is no proof, and I can't stress this enough. Sosuke Aizen is many things, but he is not a killer. Might I add that Aizen has had a clean criminal record up until now?"

Rukia felt sick to her stomach. Jin Kariya's words started to fade in her ear as the nerves started to act up. Rukia kept her bravest face. She needed to look trustworthy to the jury. Her words were what could put a man in jail, but they could also let a guilty man go free. She knew that Ichigo was a few rows behind her and to the left. All she wanted was to find comfort in those warm brown eyes that gave away his compassion, but Rukia needed to do this herself. Those eyes won't always been there to calm her down.

Byakuya, without moving his head, whispered, "Are you sure that you are ready for this? The defense will be ruthless during their questioning. You will need to prepare yourself for the exploitation."

"That man does not scare me," Rukia whispered back, attempting to look as natural as possible. "He's a smooth talker and that's it."

"Remember all your training as a member of the Kuchiki family. You don't buckle under any pressure."

"You know me too well, Brother," Rukia finished with a smirk.

* * *

After finishing his opening statement full of sickening facts about Aizen that made him seem less of a maniac than he actually was. It was now the time for Rukia to speak about what she had seen. The sick feeling in her stomach was replaced with fiery burning.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call our witness to the stand, Miss Rukia Kuchiki," Nanao Ise said to Judge Kasaki. He nodded, and Nanao turned around to nod at Rukia, signaling for her to go to the witness stand.

She felt all the eyes of the courtroom follow her as she stepped over to the stand. She didn't cower under the pressure because she was stronger than that. These people held no power over her. The clack of her heels echoed in the silence. Rukia was pretty sure that everyone could see her heart leaping out of her chest. It was pounding so hard that she couldn't swallow. The witness stand made her open to all, especially Aizen.

Judge Kasaki spoke in a booming voice. "Please recite the oath."

Rukia raised her right hand. "I, do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence that I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Nanao strode up to her with a solemn look on her face. Nanao looked much older than she actually was. She had to have been a little older than Rukia, but the woman's constant frown aged her. "Miss Kuchiki, can you recall exactly what happened on the night of August 29th?"

"Yes, I was walking home from work that night. I took a shortcut through the alley in between 45th and 32nd street. I heard shouting, but it was inaudible. Soon after, the door swung open, and three men stumbled out. I hid behind a dumpster because it looked like bad news. I got a good look at the men, though."

"Who were those three men? Can you recognize any of them in the room?"

Rukia glanced over at the man in the wheelchair. "One of them was him, Sosuke Aizen." After hearing his name, Aizen raised his head and gave her one of those smiles. It was chilling as if he knew exactly how this would play out. His hair laid haphazardly over his single eye, the other closed due to the damage caused to it. He wore white like a martyr. Perhaps it was to appear more innocent than usual… perhaps he was simply doing it to mock them. He looked gentle compared to before with that slicked hair and eyepatch.

"Explain to the jury exactly what happened after the men came out into the alley," Nanao said with a smug smile.

"Well… I peeked over because it got awfully quiet, but then the guy with the glasses shouted painfully... The eyepatch guy had a knife lodged in Kaname Tosen's throat. It was gruesome, but I couldn't draw my eyes away."

Nanao pulled out a picture of Tosen and held it to the jury and to Rukia. "Is it fair to say that this is the man you saw?"

"Yes."

"Then you, indeed, spotted Kaname Tosen with Sosuke Aizen. Please continue with your story."

Rukia coughed dryly. Her throat was course from the nerves. "They saw the umbrella that I crammed behind the dumpster and the guy with white hair, Gin Ichimaru, grabbed me by the hair. They were saying that I had seen too much and that I would need to be silenced. Aizen pulled out a gun and pressed it to my head. They must not have expected me to wiggle away because I took off."

"What did they do as you ran away?"

"Aizen shot at me but missed. I lost my shoes when Ichimaru tackled me down. I kicked him in the face and ran all the way to the police department. They were chasing me, but they must have given up at some point."

"There is proof that you ran to the police department," Nanao stated while reaching for more photos. In her hands, pictures of Rukia running through the streets with no shoes on were shown to the jury. The members observed the photos, checking to make sure they weren't faked. "These pictures came from security cameras on the night of August 29th. Now that night is conveyed to the jury, please explain what happened to you December 20th."

"That was the day that I woke up in Aizen's hideout in Rukongai. I had found myself in the hideout because Aizen had sent two men to hunt me down. Eventually, they found me and knocked me out with what the doctors said was general anesthesia. Aizen had explained to me that he wanted to make a deal: he wouldn't kill a prisoner of his if I gave him the passwords to every account under the name of Kuchiki Enterprises."

Ichigo felt the dry, winter air of the courtroom pass through his nostrils harshly. He shouldn't be surprised that Rukia refrained from saying his name. In a normal situation, adding a police officer to the equation would have made the ruling easier, but Ichigo was not normal. He was seen as a victim of the Kanisawa Case to the people. The people of Seireitei were much more sympathetic to Ichigo. They saw him as the poor young man, a simple bystander, that was unjustly treated. The members of the jury could not simply pretend to forget his stigma.

He understood the consequences that came with mentioning that he was a part of this case, yet there was an aching feeling in his pulse that nagged him to no end. Ichigo wanted her to associate with himself. Ichigo wanted Rukia to stand up and say his name, showing that she was unafraid to bear that scar of disgrace with him with all of the pride in her body. Unfortunately, Rukia did just as she should have, but not the way he wanted.

"What did you do in that situation?" Nanao asked.

"I ultimately refused. I was given a certain amount of time to decide before he killed… someone innocent, so I waited until the end. Luckily for me, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori rescued us in time."

"I have no more questions, your Honor," Nanao said to Judge Kasaki while returning to her spot.

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?" Judge Kasaki asked Kariya.

Rukia saw the slick smile form on his face as he said, "I do, your Honor." This is where Rukia's story had to be air-tight. Nanao told her that Jin Kariya will attempt to twist everything she knows. Here is where that Kuchiki iron wall needed to be put to use.

"Miss Kuchiki, you must know that everyone wants to believe you, but I simply have my doubts. Allow me to ask some questions that might help the jury and I understand you clearer." He said with the narrowed eyes of a wolf glaring at its prey. "Where exactly did the body go?"

"How am I supposed to know? I ran away as fast as I possibly could."

"Pardon me, that was a silly question. I believe you said that there was a lot of blood, correct?"

"Yes, it was sickening."

"It's hard to believe that all that blood simply vanished. When you reported the incident, the officers on the site claimed that there was no DNA evidence of you, Aizen, Ichimaru, or, more importantly, Kaname Tosen on the site. I fear that we might have a case of false accusation here. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, how is it possible that Aizen could have done such a heinous crime without any evidence? How can you be expected to pass judgment on a man without any physical evidence?" Kariya preached to the courtroom. "Miss Kuchiki, can you explain how the body disappeared?"

"Objection!" Nanao shouted. "Asked and Answered!"

Judge Kasaki glowered at Kariya and in a booming voice said, "The defense has already asked that question, and the witness has answered. Move on."

"Excuse me," he said and took a step away. The jury was already stirred by the fact that the body was never found. Not a single strap was left behind by Aizen. They were sharp as knives. Rukia's eyes followed the shushed murmurs of the jurors. This was bad. That was the only loophole in this case. You'd have to be a madman not to convict Aizen, but there was reasonable doubt. "Miss Kuchiki, let us move on to the topic of the kidnapping. Are you positive that Aizen was the one that ordered your capture?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rukia said, her tone getting sharper. The stress of this position was starting to poison her patience. She was done with this pathetic, foul play that Jin Kariya was following. "I'm more than one hundred percent positive. That man taunted and threatened me. I'm lucky to even be alive. How could I sit here and allow you to put those lies in the heads of the jurors? This is not a game!"

Perhaps that was a mistake. Rukia let her true colors show for an instant. That vibrant personality was shown to the jurors just enough to catch their attention. Nanao and Byakuya had coached her that professionalism was key, but she actually felt that the jurors paid more attention to her know that her sharp tongue was heard.

Jin Kariya smirked ever so slightly, showing his annoyance. "Miss Kuchiki," he said in a scolding tone. "For such a revered member of high society, you sure have a streak of disrespect. Perhaps you reverted back to your Rukongai days."

"Objection! Immaterial!"

"Overruled," the judge growled. It was too early to know where Jin Kariya was going with this.

"My past has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but it does," Jin Kariya said, allowing the conversation to turn to a darker tone. This was reaching a prohibited point that Nanao Ise couldn't stop. Her next objection has to be completely accurate or the judge will lose interest in her claims. "Miss Kuchiki, please explain why you target Sosuke Aizen for the crimes. Without evidence, there is no way you could pin this crime on him."

"Because he did it! How is this conversation even legal in the courtroom?!" Rukia was about to continue, but a stern look from Byakuya shut her mouth. She wasn't wrong, but this wasn't the time or place.

"Is it because you saw a crime, or is it because of your lifestyle? Living a life like yours surely must take a toll on you. That must have been the first bit of attention you had received in weeks!" he shouted in her face.

"Objection! Immaterial!" Nanao said, exasperated.

"Mr. Kariya, I suggest you stop this irrelevant manipulation," Judge Kasaki said in a stern tone.

Kariya stepped back from Rukia with his hands up. "I'm done questioning, Your Honor."

Nanao sighed a breath of relief. Jin Kariya knew this was a losing battle, but as a good lawyer, he would attempt to mix things up however he could. The point was to put the pressure off of Aizen, and it was working.

* * *

Aizen sat at the witness stand with the ferocity of a dandelion. Rukia could not believe that he had the gall to speak to the courtroom, but then again… he totally would. Rukia knew why he was doing it. He wanted to seem like a weak little flower that couldn't be capable of murder. Hell, he had the guards lift him into the seat and get him a glass of water before he spoke.

"I could never kill Kaname Tosen. He… He was like a brother to me. Was he a murderer himself? Yes, but he didn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die," Aizen said in that silky voice that begged… no, demanded trust, and the jurors were eating it up.

"Where were you on the night of August 29th?" Kariya asked him.

"Gin Ichimaru and I were working at our base that night. You see, Gin's birthday was going to be in a few days. We were planning his birthday party. Kaname was supported to meet us, but we supposed he was held up."

Rukia scoffed in her seat. What a load of bullshit.

"Why don't you explain what happened during the kidnapping?"

"It was all a big misunderstanding," Aizen said quietly. Rukia was ready to storm the witness stand. "I thought that she had information regarding the disappearance of Kaname. I don't believe he's dead. I know he's out there. I understand that I did not handle the situation very well. I got what I deserved, being paralyzed and all."

Kariya nodded his head and turned away. "How do you explain the situation about the cops?"

"That is an area where I am guilty. I knew they were snooping around my drugs, so I felt the need to stop them from reporting me. After all, I'm just a businessman," Aizen said to bring it home. As if on cue, Aizen became "weak" and slumped over, mumbled over and over to the guards.

"My client is feeling weak at the moment. I have no further questions, Your Honor," Kariya finished off.

The goal was not to tighten his story but to invoke pity from the jurors. It worked because there were cooing and shaking heads from the jurors. They were actually believing his lies. It was completely disgusting. Rukia could only hope on the common sense of people at this point.

* * *

The chief juror cleared his throat in a dramatic manner. Perhaps knowing that people were sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the words to leave his mouth.

Rukia's heart was pounding. This was a matter of life or death for her. If Aizen went free of first-degree murder, he would definitely kill her himself after he got out of jail. If Aizen was guilty of all charges, Rukia could sleep easy knowing that he was rotting in jail.

"We find the defendant, Sosuke Aizen, guilty of all charges."

Judge Kasaki nodded and proclaimed. "The defendant, Sosuke Aizen, will serve life in prison." With that, he pounded his gavel and left the courtroom.

There was a loud silence. Aizen's smug smile wiped off of his face as the guards handcuffed him.

The silence was broken when Aizen shouted, "I paid you a lot of money to get me out of this! You fraud!"

Jin Kariya simply looked out the window and groaned, "I can't predict the outcome of everything."

The cameras started flashing and the reporters started to ask questions to the lawyers. It got unbearably loud, but Rukia couldn't bear to stand and leave. Her eyes were glued to her hands afraid to look up and see it was all a dream. She was free. Free at last! Her trembling hands were covered by Byakuya's reminding her of her duty as a Kuchiki: remain unfazed.

Ichigo watched her from where he was sitting. This trial was a mess. Not only was Findorr hardly mentioned, but the drugs were hardly mentioned too. He wanted her to turn around but at the same time… he wanted her to move on. This was hard on him, it really was. Ichigo cared about Rukia in a way he could not explain, it was time to go.

He stood up to leave, but Uryu turned suddenly and stopped him. "Don't you want to say something to Rukia?"

Uryu saw the most emotional face on Ichigo that he had ever seen: a melancholy smile. "I'm not good with goodbyes."

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **I am so so so sorry that this chapter took me a century to finish. I wanted it to be longer and more technical than the others. I actually spent a few days studying up on court cases by watching Law and Order and old notes from my apgovernment class. I wanted to make this as accurate as possible. Plus, I've been super busy with prom and other end of the year craziness.**

 **I hope y'all liked this one. Send me your thoughts.**

 **Peace**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 23

 _A little over four months later…_

Ichigo was eternally grateful to not be burdened with allergies that April. On his desk, Ichigo played with the elastic string from the cap given to him at Chad's birthday party. His term was coming to an end soon. Elections would be next week, and he was yet to put his name in the drawing. What was taking him so long? That was the question buzzing around Karakura Town. Ichigo simply felt tired. He just wanted a break.

That invitation was just sitting there, mocking him. He had yet to back down from the staring contest he had started moments ago. This was all like a sick joke. First, it was Orihime and Ulquiorra's marriage, and now it's Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori's engagement. This was all reminding him of how lonely he was. Ichigo was happy for them, no doubt. Anyone could see that they really loved each other.

"Are you going to stare at that invitation all day, or are you going to respond?" Uryu said from the doorway, startling Ichigo.

"I wasn't staring," Ichigo grumbled.

"Are you going to go?" Uryu said in a quieter voice. "I think it would be good for you to go to the Captain and Lieutenant's engagement party. You could get a little sun."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I get enough sun from this window," he responded, pointing to the small window.

"You've really let yourself go, Ichigo," Uryu teased.

"I haven't gained weight!" Ichigo shot back in horror.

Uryu snorted. "I wasn't referring to your weight."

He was right, and Ichigo couldn't deny it. A thin stubble had formed on his chin. Ichigo simply forgot to shave. His once clean-cut crew hairstyle had grown slightly longer. Long enough for parted, short bangs to curl over. Ichigo simply didn't have time to cut his hair. In fact, he didn't mind the slightly longer hair.

"I'm just trying something new," Ichigo stubbornly resorted.

"Ichigo, you haven't changed your hairstyle since you left the police academy."

"I'm open to change now."

Uryu sighed. "You are impossible, you know that? Just go to the party. You'll probably see Rukia there."

Rukia. Ichigo trembled at simply seeing her again. Did that make him a coward? Yes. He was afraid to look into those violet eyes and deny himself of what he wanted most. He knew that he had an obligation.

"Rukia probably won't be there," Ichigo said quietly.

A pressed smile formed on Uryu's face. "Don't be ridiculous. The party is being hosted by the Seireitei Police Department. You saw the address, right? It's being hosted at once of the finest ballrooms in Seireitei. This is _the_ black-tie event of the month. Anyone who's anyone will be there, and Rukia is definitely someone." Ichigo turned away, mumbling something inaudible. Uryu's pressed smile turned into a scowl. Ichigo was acting like a child. "Well, are you going to go?"

"I suppose," Ichigo said while running a hand through his hair. "I want to congratulate the two."

"Excellent. Now I have a more serious topic to discuss with you," Uryu accounted, taking a seat on the other side of his desk. "You have yet to fill out the form announcing your intent for reelection. Ichigo, I think you should take Captain Hitsugaya's offer."

"How do you know about that?" Ichigo forced out, turning red like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"He left a voicemail saying that the offer was still standing," Uryu said nonchalantly. "How long were you planning on keeping this a secret?"

Ichigo sighed dejectedly. "To the grave. If I told everyone about the offer, then I knew you'd all want me to take the offer. I need to stay here. I don't belong in Seireitei."

"Well, if you're using that logic, then you don't belong in Karakura Town either. When did you become such a wuss? The Ichigo I once knew was raring to go to Seireitei. You used to talk about changing that godforsaken system. You wanted to make a difference."

"I wanted a lot of things when I was young," Ichigo said glumly.

Uryu shifted in his seat. "You're still young enough. You act like you're sixty-three. This is your chance to make a difference."

Ichigo didn't say anything. His eyes wandered elsewhere. Uryu followed every single one of his fidgeted movements. Ichigo stood up and drifted towards the one sad window in his office. His hand drifted to his rough cheek. God, he hated the rain. It never stopped raining in April. Rukia stopped the rain, but the rain continued in poor Karakura Town.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes," he said, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why are you so hesitant? Don't worry about Karakura Town because we have it covered. One look at Chad is enough to stop anyone from doing any crime," Uryu informed him.

There was no mask to hide behind anymore. Rukia shattered that mask when she held him in the rain. That meek soul hid behind a nasty scowl, but Ichigo had no reason to scowl anymore. Ichigo did his best trying to tune out that stupid voice. It was simply an extension of his self-conscious nature.

"I'm scared, Uryu," Ichigo said finally after taking a heavy breath.

"Scared of what? Rejection?"

Ichigo looked him hard in the eyes. "What if I can't make a difference? What if it turns out that I actually am a failure of a cop?"

Uryu stood up and strode up to him, glaring up at him. "Ichigo, get a hold of yourself. Stop acting like a scaredy cat. If you don't go, I swear to God, all respect for you will go down the drain. What other reason do you need?"

"Just… let me think about it. Who would be the Sheriff?" Ichigo said tentatively.

"Me," Uryu said confidently. "I've been your assistant for years. Chad will be my assistant, and Keigo will be the Deputy."

"Keigo as the Deputy!" Ichigo gasped out. "You know, that idea isn't as outlandish as it seems. Keigo works hard no matter how distracted or annoying he is. It seems like you guys have been conspiring for quite some time."

Uryu gave him a crooked smile. "Don't think of it as a conspiracy. We all want the best for you." Uryu pulled out a neatly folded paper without a single wrinkle. "I filled out my application to run for Sheriff. All you have to do is say the word, and I'll turn it in. Ichigo, I want you to do what you really want to do.

* * *

The Kurosaki dinner table was quiet except for Yuzu, who was currently explaining the procedures of their soon to come graduation. Karin and Yuzu went to medical school at a nearby city. Yuzu was telling them her plan to continue to work at the family business as a nurse.

Ichigo was blankly staring at his plate of food. His fork pushed around the spinach on his plate. He was interested in what Yuzu was saying, but he couldn't focus on her at that moment. That decision was hanging over his head, weighing him down. His appetite suddenly disappeared while thinking out the possibilities. His father, Isshin, seemed to notice since Ichigo's chicken remained untouched.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Isshin asked while punching him in the shoulder, causing Ichigo to jump a little.

"Jeez, old man…" Ichigo grumbled. "Nothing's wrong."

Yuzu nervously laughed and continued. "Once I get my feet on the ground, I'll take night classes in order to get another degree to be a pediatrician. With the degree I have now, I can only be a nurse."

"I'm glad you finally figured out how to get that pediatrician training," Ichigo added to prove that he was paying attention. "You know... while working at our clinic."

The petite sister nodded in appreciation, glad he was at least paying attention even though he was obviously conflicted about something. She wasn't born yesterday. "You should hear about what Karin is planning on doing. It makes my plan seem likes child's play," Yuzu giggled.

Karin teasingly rolled her eyes as Yuzu gushed about her. "It's really not that impressive."

"Oh, please," Yuzu responded. "You're just being modest. It's a really big deal. You were the talk of the class."

Isshin flashed a proud smile and wrapped an arm around a squirming Karin. "I want to know about your plan. Is it so wrong for a dad to want to brag about his daughter to his patients?"

Karin wiggled out of his grasp with a shimmy of her shoulders. "Ew, Dad. You're being creepy again."

"C'mon, tell us about it," Ichigo assured, excited to hear what she was about to say.

"I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure if the dinner table was the best time to tell you guys," Karin said in a low voice. Her and Ichigo really were related. They both had a knack for keeping the truth from their family. "I want to continue as a sports physician."

"I knew you'd pick that. Where do you plan on going to continue that? I don't know of anywhere you could do go do that," Ichigo continued before scooping some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Yuzu let out a nervous laugh. She knew Ichigo wouldn't like Karin's answer. Karin sat there with a blank face. "I'm going to Seireitei," Karin said bluntly, causing Yuzu to shudder.

Ichigo's fork hovered over his mouth. Karin continued eating like there was nothing wrong, her eyes focused down to avoid conflict.

Abruptly, Ichigo shoved his fork down to his plate. "No. Just no. Seireitei is too dangerous."

"I don't hear Dad making any comments," Karin responded. "This is why I didn't want to tell you guys. I knew you'd cause an uproar."

"If you knew that it would make us mad-"

"No," Karin cut off, her words sharper than any knife Ichigo had seen. "Not us, but you. If you haven't noticed, you are the only one making a big deal about this."

Ichigo turned to his dad, "You have to be thinking something. Karin just can't go off alone to the most crime-ridden city in the area."

Isshin was uncharacteristically quiet. "I knew someday my girl would leave the nest," he gushed, much to Ichigo's surprise. "I'd prefer if you didn't go so far away, but I trust that you know what you're doing."

Ichigo felt his face turn red with anger. He half-expected his father to latch on to Karin and not let go. This was a sort of betrayal for Ichigo. "How could you be so calm?"

"Karin is old enough to make her own decisions," Isshin responded, flicking his eyes from the clock to Ichigo. It had been a while since he had seen such a fire in Ichigo's eyes.

A silence followed. Yuzu nervously nibbled at a slice of bread while Karin clenched her fists on and off.

"You damn, hypocrite," Karin started, her voice level. "Don't you remember when you told us that you were planning on enrolling in the police academy. Yuzu and I begged you not to go. We even held on to your coat sleeves as you walked out the door. You have the audacity to tell me that I can't go to Seireitei when you did to join an even more dangerous career. Stop trying to protect everyone. You aren't even in the right position to protect everyone like that. I mean, you are the Sheriff of Karakura Town, the sleepiest town in the area. Why can't I help people too? Why do you get to be the only person to make a difference? Hell, you only hate Seireitei because of what they did to you, but you know what? It's time to move on. It happened, grow from it. You can't waste your life sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Stop denying yourself happiness." Ichigo sat there with wide eyes, stunned. "Sorry, it all just came out at once," Karin responded in a softer tone.

It was painfully quiet until Ichigo coughed uncomfortably. Isshin and Yuzu eyed Ichigo to see his reaction. He was a bit of a wildcard with his temper. He simply shuffled his fork around his food. "You know what?" Ichigo said quietly. "You're right, but I don't know what to do. I'm so confused by everything I do. It only started to make sense when I…" Ichigo's words trailed away. "When I was… with… Damn it, I don't want to say this out loud. It only started to make sense when I was with Rukia."

"Aw," Yuzu cooed. "That's so cute, Ichigo."

Karin chuckled. "I'm so proud of our big brother for turning into a mushy, lovesick puppy," she teased.

"I'm not a mushy, lovesick puppy. She's just…" Ichigo found himself trailing again. "Rukia is important to me."

"Do you love her?" Isshin asked finally.

Ichigo swallowed hard. "Yes, I love her." A painful blush formed on his face as he turned away from the eyes of his family.

"Then, it's settled. Go to Seireitei and take Hitsugaya's offer. Chase after her. It's not too late," Isshin instructed with a soft smile.

"How do you-?"

"Uryu told me."

Ichigo grumbled to himself. He should have known that Uryu would spill the beans to his dad. Karin simply smiled that irritating, I-told-you-so smile and said, "Perfect. If you go to Seireitei, you'll get to live out your dream. Plus, you can check in on me when you want."

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm going to tell Hitsugaya when I go to his party," Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

Byakuya closed his umbrella and shook off the droplets on the mat. People were swiftly moving from place to place in Kuchiki Enterprises. The marble floors seemed to be just polished that morning. People were starting to wrap up work for the evening. After hours was when Byakuya and his team would work on his campaign.

"Good evening, Brother. How was that meeting with the President of Shihoin Conglomerate?" Rukia asked as she reached up and wiped drops of rain off of his tailored navy suit.

"It was satisfactory. As of now, Shihoin Conglomerate and Kuchiki Enterprises will now be working together to fund the new train station. How was the workload today, Miss Vice President?"

"Average. Nothing special to report other than more donations for your campaign. Though now that I think about it, I received a letter from Senator Sui-Feng that stated her cooperation with the campaign. Now that we have her on our side, it won't be long until you'll officially be Senator Byakuya Kuchiki," Rukia reported.

"Excellent, my campaign manager has explained to me that the polls are in my favor. We only have a few short weeks until the election."

Rukia sighed in relief. These past four months had been grueling. Byakuya had recently decided on running for office once she was released from the hospital. Normally, Byakuya would have been required to announce his intent much earlier, but money and status can bend the rules. While Byakuya went around Seireitei to speak at rallies and help the community, Rukia stayed back and covered his work along with her's. Work became so hectic that she would often go home and fall asleep right away. Rukia often didn't even have time to think. On the bright side, this new level of leadership allowed Rukia to make more connections with her coworkers and actually make friends.

Rukia completely understood why Byakuya decided to run for Senator. She remembered when she was young that Hisana and he used to talk about it once she "went to bed." It seemed that Byakuya enjoyed his work, but never really had a chance to do exactly what he wanted to do. His grandfather, Ginrei, insisted that Byakuya inherit the family business. His father, Sonjin, always was lenient on Byakuya's wishes, but Sonjin's poor health kept Ginrei as the head of the family.

Although Byakuya did not have a blood heir to the family, he considered Rukia to be his true sister. He believed that she would be perfect and was well qualified as the head of the Kuchiki family. Ginrei did not approve of Rukia as the heir, but Byakuya gets the final say in the end.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Rukia commented, turning to look at the clipboard in her hand aimlessly.

Byakuya's stoic face cracked slightly at that comment. "It seems that we both could use a long rest."

"What are trying to say? That I'm tired?" Rukia teased. "Tired? Now, that's just insane."

"Will you be able to represent the Kuchiki family at the engagement party for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia turned back to look at him, fingering her hair which had grown a bit since it had been cut. "I was planning on it. I had already ordered my dress. I figured you would come with me though. I knew that grandfather wouldn't want to go. Attending anything happy would definitely take a toll on that cranky old man," Rukia said with disdain.

"Rukia," Byakuya said in scolding tone. "That is our grandfather. You should treat him with respect."

She simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I try to show him respect. It's just that he really pushes it sometimes, but that's not the point. I thought you were going to come to the party with me. It would help with your public image."

"I must attend a meeting with Shihoin Conglomerate."

"Oh, I see. That's a shame. Well, I can still get your name out for you," Rukia said hopefully, a weak smile forming on her face.

"Thank you," Byakuya said while walking past her. "I'm going up to my office to put these files away."

"Alright," Rukia said quietly. "I think I'm just going to head home." She turned to look at her brother, but he was already in the elevator.

Rukia sighed to herself. She was always alone. Rukia felt like she always learned a lot about herself when she was alone. For example, Rukia found out that she really liked rice dumplings and watching animal documentaries. Rukia also liked that she could do want she wanted when she was alone. She could cuddle Chappy as much as she wanted without anyone to tease her about that hidden soft side.

That was all nice, but Rukia couldn't help but think about what her life would have been like if she and Ichigo could have worked out. It would be a lie to say she wasn't mad that Ichigo never said goodbye to her, but Rukia couldn't stay mad for long. Ichigo had that kind of face that naturally looked scary, but his eyes were so tender. That tall idiot had her twisted in knots, and she couldn't help but feel like putty in his hands.

* * *

 **What's up,**

 **I finally graduated high school last week! That means that I have more time to wrap of this story.**

 **Let me know how you like this chapter. It's mostly a filler. I want to give an idea of what the characters have been up to.**

 **Peace** **ヽ༼ ͠ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽ﾉ**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The handcuffs weighed down on Grimmjow's wrists. That orange jumpsuit was starting to make him hot. That annoying hum of the radio playing jivey tunes buzzed in his ears. He had a visitor, which was quite rare for someone of his status in the criminal court. He quite honestly didn't want a visitor. Grimmjow was content in his own solitude. Ever since Findorr's death, everything became weird for him.

Grimmjow was the first one to get captured. In fact, he didn't even run. There was no point. He was dead in the water if he tried to escape. At that point in his life, Grimmjow simply wanted to live. He watched as fellow members of The Hollows attacked the officers, only to suffer a fate far worse than his. Jail didn't scare him in the slightest. In fact, Grimmjow had quite a few run-ins with jail.

He lazily shuffled across the room and took a seat near the phone. His hand brushed through his blue hair while the other crawled towards the tan telephone. He was not in the mood to deal with more lawyers and officers and reporters. Grimmjow didn't even bother to raise his eyes to look at his visitor. Somehow, luck as on his side, and he would only be in jail for three years with good behavior and required therapy sessions. He slowly raised the phone to his ear and let it sit there for a moment.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez speaking," he said snidely.

The other side was quiet for a moment until a knock on the glass caught Grimmjow's attention. He raised his eyes to see a familiar pair of hazel eyes. How could he forget that turquoise hair and that ragged scar that reached from her forehead to her nose?

"Nel?" Grimmjow said with excitement.

She rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. "Please, Grimmjow. I go by Nelliel."

Grimmjow looked around to see if this wasn't a dream. He gripped the phone with both hands and pressed it closer to his face. "How did you find me?"

Nelliel raised a scrap of newspaper. That scrap showed an unflattering mugshot of Grimmjow. "Hueco Mundo was kind of in an uproar." She paused for a second. "You really screwed up, you know that? First of all, being a member of the Hollows really is terrible. You should have left them when I did. Then all those charges against you. Knowing you, you probably…" She looked around and mouthed 'killed people.'

Grimmjow shrugged. "Do you still have that tattoo?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Nelliel responded. "Aren't you wondering why I'm here? Especially after the way we parted."

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," Grimmjow said, showing his sharp canines in a mischievous smile.

"Whatever," Nelliel said offhandedly. "Aren't you curious in the slightest?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Yes, I suppose… Spill the beans, won't you?"

"I just want to come to tell you to lay low. I don't want you getting in trouble like this. Once you get out of jail, you better not join any of the other gangs in Seireitei, or in Rukongai I might add," Nelliel ordered.

"Or what?" he challenged. "You gonna hurt me in jail?" A low chuckle escaped his lips. That low chuckle turned into a cackle.

"I don't know why I even bothered," she sighed, starting to stand up.

"Wait, wait!" Grimmjow shouted. "I'm sorry. That wasn't funny."

"I came to tell you that I hope you turn your life around in prison. You really got yourself in a shitstorm. I would hate to hear that another sibling of mine died because of gang-related acts of violence. Look at Ulquiorra, he's happily married and has a job. Maybe you two should talk sometime."

"You know how I feel about that blank-faced know-it-all, Nel. I doubt that Ulquiorra would come to see me anyway, especially after I put a gun to his head."

"I can't believe you did that," Nelliel said in disapproval. "Well, you never know when it comes to Ulquiorra. I mean, seriously, who would have bet money that the guy would actually connect with someone enough to marry her."

"I don't want to repent," Grimmjow said suddenly after Nelliel finished. "What I mean by that is that I don't want to say 'sorry' or 'I was an idiot.' I don't feel bad about what I did, and I hope you can accept that 'cause Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez never apologizes."

Nelliel stared at him with an unreadable gaze, but Grimmjow never really understood how to read the mood as it is. "I didn't expect you to get on your knees at beg for forgiveness, Grimmjow, but I hoped that you'd at least be open to change. Good-bye, Grimmjow."

* * *

Ichigo tugged nervously at the black bowtie of his tuxedo. His hands became clammy, but he wasn't sure if it was just the humidity or not. Ichigo had half the mind to rush to Hitsugaya and leave the party, but that wasn't polite. He knew that his mother raised him better than that. Ichigo found himself following the sea of finely dressed people heading towards a tall hotel. He followed them inside the ritzy hotel.

"Sir?" a smooth voice asked while grabbing Ichigo's shoulder gently. Ichigo jumped a little and turned quickly. His nerves were making him much more jumpy than usual. It was only a concierge, a small shrew looking man. "Sir, do you have an invitation to enter the ballroom?"

"O-Oh, yes," Ichigo stammered, reaching into his pocket to grab the invitation.

Once he handed the nice man the wrinkled invitation, the concierge nodded and pointed him in the direction of the ballroom. "Welcome, Mr. Kurosaki. I hope your time here is pleasant."

"Thank you, but I have a bit of an odd question. Is the Kuchiki family here yet?" Ichigo asked in a quieter voice.

The concierge narrowed his eyes. "Sir, I'm not sure if I should disclose this information to you, but the invitation says 'Sheriff,' so I can assume you are trustworthy. The Kuchiki family has not arrived yet, Sir."

"Excellent. Thank you," Ichigo responded. Excellent? While he was glad that he could avoid seeing Rukia, Ichigo was also upset that he could no be able to see that stunning woman again. One of his purposes was to make things right with Rukia, but his nerves got the best of him. Ichigo needed more time to prepare what he was going to say. A plain 'Hey, I love you' wasn't going to cut it.

The venue was lavish, but that wasn't surprising to Ichigo after the way Uryu talked it up. Ichigo could see the jealousy in Uryu's eyes when Ichigo said goodbye after work, but that was beside the point. What Ichigo really was bothered by was the feeling that he really didn't belong at such an opulent event. He felt underdressed even though he wore a tuxedo just like the other men at that party. Perhaps it was the waiters walking around with delicacies on a silver platter, or perhaps it was the inaudible chatter of the aristocrats, or perhaps it was Mozart's melodies from the quintet gently hovering over the crowd of dancers… It was all too much for the man who grew up playing in the mud and listening to rock. These people didn't look like they came within five feet of mud.

All he had to do was find Hitsugaya and Hinamori to congratulate them, give them a gift, and rush out, away from the suffocation of the blue-bloods. Well, he also had to speak to Hitsugaya about taking the position as Detective. Ichigo paused to think. He needed to stop acting like such a wimp. Rukia probably dealt with this daily. If she could do it, he could do it too.

"Now, look what the cat dragged in," called a familiar voice.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Renji? Oh God, you have no idea how nice it is to see a friendly face." Ichigo turned around to see his long-time friend.

"You've let yourself go," Renji teased.

Ichigo turned red. "I did NOT get fat," Ichigo said aggressively.

Renji chuckled. "Damn, I wasn't talking about weight, but who knew you'd be so self-conscious. I was talking about your appearance, other than weight, you idiot."

"I shaved, though," Ichigo whispered to himself.

"You look… different. Not so uptight, you know?"

"Oh yeah? Well, you haven't changed a bit. By the way, how are you feeling after recovering? I know the physical pain goes away, but a beating like that left me with some emotional trauma."

Renji looked at him oddly. He was studying him with those annoying eyes of his. "Who are you, and what have you done with Ichigo Kurosaki? Rukia must've done a real number on you."

"W-What are you talking about? Now, you've spluttering pure nonsense," Ichigo sulked.

"Ichigo, in all the years I've known you, you have never ever, NEVER spoke freely about emotions or mental state. Also, don't even try to deny that you and Rukia had a… special kind of relationship. I have proof so don't deny it."

"Ok," Ichigo sighed. "I won't."

"Ew," Renji said while backing away. "This is going to take time to get used to emotional Ichigo, but whatever, I like you better like this."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Could you point me in the direction of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori? I want to give them my gift in person, you know?"

"Sure, sure," Renji waved off. "The two lovebirds are down the stairs and by those flowers. I'm pretty sure they have been mobbed by people for the past few hours, so they couldn't have moved too far."

"I'll see you, okay?" Ichigo said while swiftly stepping down the stairs, avoiding people.

The hoards of people at the party were suffocating Ichigo as he shimmied closer to the couple. He assumed that the couple had to be at the center of the crowd. It helped that Ichigo as so tall, but Hitsugaya and Hinamori were quite short. They simply blended into the crowd.

Ichigo paused for a moment and looked at the crowd. He had no idea that Hitsugaya and Hinamori had so many people in their lives. Ichigo wasn't surprised by Momo Hinamori, but Hitsugaya was a shocker. Hitsugaya was so mean and cold. Even during Ichigo's short stay at the Seireitei Police Department, people spoke in hushed voices about Hitsugaya's icy personality. That just goes to show that Momo brought out the best in him.

There they were, linked by hands with Momo's other hand holding the inside of his elbow. They were having a conversation with a man with long wavy brown hair and defined cheekbones. He had a thin beard and an eyepatch. This man seemed a little odd. If it wasn't his mannerisms, then it was the flowered women's kimono that he wore over his suit.

Ichigo felt a chill down his spine as Hitsugaya actually smiled, teeth and all. He was smiling at Momo, who must have been laughing at that man's attempt at a joke as he walked away. Ichigo had seen Hitsugaya smirk before, but this… this was a loving smile.

He was caught gawking by Momo who waved him over. "Ichigo! I'm so glad you could make it," Momo called. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Well, I wanted to come and congratulate you two on your engagement in person, and yes. This party is quite like nothing I've ever seen," Ichigo said sheepishly. "I brought you guys a gift from my family," he added while handing Momo a sealed envelope.

Momo reached to grab it, and Ichigo couldn't help but notice the massive stone on her left hand. Who knew that Hitsugaya had the money for a ring like that?

"Thank you," Hitsugaya said. "You really did not have to do that."

"Oh please," Ichigo waved off.

"Shiro and I haven't seen you since the trial. How have you been?" Momo asked politely.

With a low cough, Ichigo glanced away. He was unsure of how to answer. Bored? Quiet? Lonely? "The same as always."

"Oh?" Momo questioned. She was not believing that. Something changed, but she wasn't sure what. For one thing, Ichigo surely didn't scowl as much as he did before. It was weird to see Ichigo with such a placid face.

"I, uh, also came here to talk to you, Captain Hitsugaya. I know now isn't the best time, but I'm hardly ever in Seireitei," Ichigo started. He looked around, hinting at the crowd's crushing atmosphere.

"Oh, of course," Hitsugaya added. "Momo, are you okay to handle the hoards by yourself?" She didn't answer except for pushing him away with a giggle.

Ichigo was following Hitsugaya, but the man who was speaking to them before stopped the two as they reached the edge of the crowd. The man had this relaxed smile on his face as he calculated Ichigo.

"Allow me to introduce you to Shunsui Kyoraku, The Seireitei Commissioner," Hitsugaya said in a stern voice. "Sir, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, the Sheriff from Karakura Town."

"I know Ichigo," said Kyoraku. "I've heard of his exploits with Sosuke Aizen. I'm honored to finally meet the fine officer. Toshiro spoke highly of you."

Toshiro? This man surely didn't understand manners, but if you reach such a level in society, no one could tell you otherwise. Ichigo felt slightly self-conscious in front of Kyoraku. That man was second-in-command while Ichigo was a new recruit. He knew about the Kanisawa Incident. In fact, Kyoraku probably was there while Commissioner Yamamoto condemned Ichigo.

Kyoraku and Ichigo shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you, Commissioner Kyoraku," Ichigo said politely.

"Oh, please… Call me Shunsui. I'm really not that cool," he said in a smooth voice. Ichigo paused awkwardly. There was no way that he would call him Shunsui. "Have you heard of my novel?"

"Novel?"

Hitsugaya coughed awkwardly. He had heard this segway numerous times before.

"Yes, my romance novel, 'Rose-Covered Path.'" It got quiet. "No, I'm just kidding. Well, not about the novel, 'cause it's real. It was a major flop though. I'll let you two speak now."

After Kyoraku walked away, Hitsugaya smirked, "Commissioner Kyoraku is an interesting man. Many think he's completely useless, but that man is a fine Commissioner. He is the one that pardoned you at the Police Department. Unlike Commissioner Yamamoto, Commissioner Kyoraku values peace and doesn't go sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. He allows some 'dirty cops' under his nose, but for the most part, he stays honest. Commissioner Kyoraku was very excited when I explained that I offered you a spot on the force."

"Actually-"

"I assume that was what you wanted to talk about, right?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I accept your offer," Ichigo said while trying not to smile. He couldn't deny that he was excited.

"That's excellent news, Sheriff… or should I say, Detective Kurosaki? I'm excited to work with you."

"When can I start?" Ichigo said while shaking Hitsugaya's hand.

"Next week."

* * *

Ichigo was feeling good after his talk with Hitsugaya. He felt like a younger, idealistic version of himself. He wanted to change Seireitei, and now he had a real chance to do it. There wouldn't be any more prejudice.

Ichigo was helping himself at the table covered with different types of seafood dishes. He was starving. Maybe he didn't realize it because of the nerves, but now all the scary stuff was out of the way. His plate was full with crab, pollock, bass, and shrimp. He couldn't be happier. After eating his food, Ichigo would just sneak out and head back to Karakura Town. Then, while eating his food, he bumped into someone's back.

"Sorry!" Ichigo said quickly. "I wasn't… paying… attention…" he trailed.

Ichigo felt his jaw slack at the woman in front of him. Rukia Kuchiki stood in front of him, more beautiful than ever. Her big violet eyes peered at him with shock. Her figure was shown off by a silky, ink black strapless dress. Ichigo had never been so taken by a woman in his life.

"Ichigo? I didn't realize you would be here. Well, I should have known," said Rukia.

He was speechless at that moment. He had to say something though. "You look b-beautiful, Rukia. Wait, no, that's stupid. No, not that you're beautiful because you really are. It's just that I'm stupid. You're beautiful."

Rukia cocked her head to the side. "You know, flattery will get you nowhere. I'm a little mad."

"What?"

"You remember," Rukia strode towards him, making him back a step away. "You didn't say a word to me after the trial. You disappeared off the map. Do you have something to say, Ichigo?"

He stopped in his tracks. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm bad at goodbyes. I was afraid I would do something stupid."

"Is that so?" Rukia said with a sly smile.

"I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know," Rukia said while putting a hand to her chin. "I was pretty hurt by your little stunt."

"How can I make it up to you?" Ichigo said quietly.

Rukia smiled slowly and reached to grab his hand. "I have an idea. Why don't you dance with me?"

"But, I don't know how to dance."

"Then, let's sway," Rukia told him with an evil smile. Then she leaned forward on the tips of her toes and leaned into her ear. "But, if you think you're off the hook, you've got another thing coming. I'm just being nice because of my image as a member of the Kuchiki family."

* * *

 **What's up?**

 **Sorry that I took so long to update. I went through some relationship problems with this guy, so I had to take some time for myself. Writing a romance really didn't sound all that fun at that time. Next chapter is mostly going to be a conversation between Ichigo and Rukia, but I might change my mind.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. You guys really keep me going. Keep it up.**

 **Peace** **¯\\_( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry, that this update is quite a bit shorter than the others, but the whole thing is a heart-to-heart between Ichigo and Rukia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 25

He was afraid to look at her even though they swayed so smoothly, held each other so closely. Anyone watching surely smiled knowingly at the two. Ichigo held her hand so gingerly and rested his hand on the small of her back. He was blessed that his height made it a little difficult to look each other in the eye without separating a little. Ichigo didn't want to do that because he was enjoying their proximity way too much.

She was waiting for him to say something, which was quite uncharacteristic of her. Rukia wanted to hear what he had to say for himself after he left her wondering. She knew it could never work with their circumstances, but there was hope. Rukia wanted him so badly that it ached, maybe it was that inner spoiled rich-girl that she used to be as a younger girl. Kuchiki's got what they wanted and that was that.

They continued the sway to the romantic movements played by the quintet, their eyes never quite reaching the others. They ignored the quiet murmurs of the bystanders and other dancers. They obviously recognized Rukia and wondered what kind of scandal this could become.

"What have you been up to?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"I've been keeping myself busy running Kuchiki Enterprises by myself," Rukia said bitterly. She had neglected to tell him that she spent a large majority thinking about him.

"By yourself? What about Byakuya? I thought he was the President of Kuchiki Enterprises."

"He is, but my brother decided to run for a position on the Senate. He's always working on his campaign, so I've been in charge. When he wins the elections, that means that I'll be the new President of Kuchiki Enterprises."

Ichigo paused. He always knew that Rukia was an important person in Seireitei, but he could never have imagined that she'd be one of the most elite members of society at her age. "Are you ready to take on that challenge?"

"Psh, it will be fine. I've been conditioned for this role for years," Rukia scoffed.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a long while. He simply let the swaying do the talking.

"You were raised in this kind of scene for a majority of your life, right?" Ichigo finally said after what seemed like ages of dancing. "It must be hard to have all the eyes on you."

Rukia chuckled, causing Ichigo to squirm as he felt the vibrations on his chest. "I've stopped noticing, quite honestly. I've been too busy trying to please my brother and grandfather."

"Grandfather?"

"I don't like to talk about that old grump. You know, I'm glad that we met tonight," Rukia said in a quieter tone.

"Oh?"

Rukia scowled a little. "What's with the 'oh,' huh?"

"I just figured that you'd be mad at me, and I wouldn't know what to say," Ichigo said shyly as if he was guarding himself.

"You're damn right I'm mad," Rukia said in an eerie tone, quiet so that others couldn't hear but loud enough for Ichigo to gulp."What's your excuse for leaving me without saying goodbye and then refusing to make contact with me even though I called numerous times?"

Ichigo didn't respond. He only held her more tightly. What could he even he even say? There was no reason that wouldn't make her mad in Ichigo's opinion. It was purely because he was selfish. He didn't want any of the pain for himself. Saying goodbye would mean that what they had was over, and Ichigo didn't want that. He was just a coward.

"You look beautiful tonight," Ichigo said quickly.

"You already said that you idiot," Rukia replied in a low, dangerous voice. Proof that her patience was wearing thin. "I want you to answer me, Ichigo."

Her tone was demanding to say the least. Ichigo simply lowered his head. It turned out that he was more of a coward than he thought he was.

His silence irritated Rukia. She felt her heart rate increase but not in a good way. Rukia's grip tightened on Ichigo's shoulder after every passing second. That rising temper could not longer be hidden.

"Ugh," Rukia scoffed while violently shoving Ichigo away from her. "Unbelievable!" she snapped and stormed off.

Ichigo felt himself turn red as several eyes turned to watch the scene unfold. Those greedy eyes would do anything to see something they could gossip about. Ichigo's scowl deepened as the well-to-do spectators hid their mocking smiles behind their hands. He shook off the feeling of being watched and chased after her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted in desperation but there was no luck. She would look back at him.

Her fleeing form swiftly moved towards the elegant French doors on the other side of the party. No, Ichigo was not letting her get away, but she sure was quick for having such short legs.

Rukia had reached the French doors and violently pushed them open, taking no care to close them. That was probably due to the fact that she knew Ichigo was chasing her. She would bet money on it, but what she didn't bet on was how fast Ichigo had reached her. He closed the door behind them, trapping Rukia in the outside balcony with him. Rukia took a step back as he strode towards her grabbing her wrists roughly. She pressed her back on the cold stone columns in defeat.

"What the hell happened to 'keeping that Kuchiki image,' Rukia? Storming away and making a scene isn't exactly good for anyone's image," Ichigo scolded, holding her wrists up.

"Well, you kind of make me do stupid things," Rukia spat back, showing some of that old cold attitude from when they first met. "Why can't you just answer me? I believe I deserve an explanation considering…"

"Considering what?!"

"Considering the fact that I-! I-! Ugh! You make everything so difficult you know that!"

"No, I want you to finish that sentence, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted back, getting closer to her with every word.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I won't finish until you answer my damn question!"

"Fine!" Ichigo bit out, pulling her wrists closer to him. "I was afraid!"

Rukia's face twisted into pure annoyance. "Afraid?! What kind of answer is that, Ichigo? What could you possibly be afraid o- mmph!" Rukia's tirade was halted by Ichigo crashing his lips on hers in a passionate lip-lock, one that she had never been subjected to at that caliber. His grip on her wrists loosened as her eyes fluttered shut and her hands locked in his hair. Ichigo continued to shift his hands from the back on her neck to her cheek, pressing his body on hers harshly. Rukia started to straddle his hips with her legs, pushing them much closer than before.

Then, with a harsh shove, a flushed Rukia forced Ichigo off of her. "No!" she panted, trying to catch her breath after that kiss. "You can't just kiss me like that and get away with it!"

Ichigo tried to hide his blush as he mumbled, "You didn't like that? Now you've just lost me."

"No, I liked that!" Rukia shouted defiantly. Then she turned sheepishly, "I liked that a lot, actually." Her face turned back to fury. "But, that's beside the point! Tell me the truth!"

"I was afraid that I'd lose you forever if I said goodbye," Ichigo said quietly.

Rukia looked at him with confusion. "Now, you've lost _me_."

"I'm not good at goodbyes," Ichigo said, turning away. "Saying goodbye would mean that it was over for good. I was too chicken to end it off. I was afraid that I'd do something that I'd regret, you know? I care about you too much to do something like that, and I was selfish. I wanted to keep our relationship alive, no matter how weak. I kept you in the dark, and I'm sorry about that. I wanted there to be an open door for us to continue sometime in the future. I just wanted you so bad, and it hurt me to see our relationship fall apart."

Rukia waited to process the misleading information. "Were you trying to tell me that you wanted me to wait for you?"

"Yes, more or less," Ichigo mumbled.

She sighed. "You have to be the most cryptic man I've ever met, and I lived with Byakuya for a few years, but somehow I understood you. Somehow… No matter how bizarre your reasons were."

"I couldn't expect you to understand…" Ichigo said dejectedly.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean, Ichigo? How dare you say that I couldn't understand? I wanted to be with you more than anything, but it couldn't work, and you know what? Never expect or force a woman to wait for you! Talk about rude… I'm the only one who can control _my_ life."

"Sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry… A thousand times sorry…"

"Ichigo," Rukia said sharply, gaining his attention. "You screwed up, but I can't find it in myself to stay mad at you. You ignored me and left me hanging, but I still find myself forgiving you. I guess that's the curse of a woman. Ichigo, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. I've met all sorts of different types of men, but you are the only one that makes me feel like this. I've had time to think about it, and you know what? I understand why I'm so drawn to you. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are one of the sweetest, bravest people I know. You pretend to be harsh and cold because you were scared of being hurt, and I understand that. I used to do it too. I want you to know that I believe you are a hero, even though others treat you like trash. I know the true Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo watched Rukia with a new type of face. Admiration? No, it was more than admiration. It was…

"You sure are one hell of a woman," Ichigo said breathlessly.

Rukia turned away so he could see her blush. "S-Stop looking at me like that."

With a sly smile, Ichigo stalked closer to Rukia, held her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Now, tell me what you were going to say." He then started to nibble on Rukia's neck delicately, right on the spot where he knew Rukia would go crazy.

"I-I was hoping you'd forget about that," she whispered, leaning into his touch.

Ichigo smiled into her neck. "How could I forget?" He turned his head to reach her lips in a slow dragging kiss.

Rukia gasped a little and ended to kiss quick. "Ichigo, stop trying to seduce me! Unless you just can't get enough of me, then I'm alright with that." Rukia whispered to herself, "He doesn't need to try so hard. He's already got me."

"Rukia, you beautiful, wonderful, smart woman…"

"Ichigo," Rukia giggled, distracted by him. "What I was going to say was that I love you," she said bravely. Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Oh, c'mon. It couldn't have been that much of a shock considering that time at the hospital and how just now I poured my heart out to you."

"N-No, it's not that," Ichigo explained. "I just never thought I'd hear you say it out loud. Rukia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was amazing how small Ichigo could look when he was vulnerable. "It's been a while since someone loved me romantically. Rukia, I love you so damn much. I tried to deny it for so long, but who cares at this point? Ugh, I wanted to say it first, but so much for that."

Rukia snickered into her hand. "I'm sorry," she chuckled. "I'm not laughing at you at all. I'm truly touched. It's just-" Rukia couldn't contain her laughter. Now, it was no longer hidden under her hand in vain. "This is just so cliché. It's just like a romance movie. I thought that shit didn't happen in real life, but I guess I was wrong. There's only one thing that would make our romance movie complete."

"And what's that, Miss Kuchiki?" Ichigo said in a low voice that made Rukia shudder.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "If we got a happy ending, Sheriff Kurosaki."

"Well, actually… It's funny that you say that…" Ichigo trailed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm not Sheriff Kurosaki anymore. I'm Detective Kurosaki, now," Ichigo said carefully.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. "Ichigo, can you explain something fully for once?"

"So, I was offered a position under Captain Hitsugaya as a Detective. Captain Hitsugaya also asked Commissioner Kyoraku to pardon me at the Police Department. Nothing will be held against me anymore. I just recently took the job, so I'll be starting work in a week or so."

Ichigo turned to look at her reaction, but instead, he got a firm slap to the face. He cradled his stinging cheek with one of his hands. That would definitely leave a mark for tomorrow.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Ichigo hissed.

"You should have said that first, you stupid carrothead! You're lucky a slap is all you got for that! Why would you not tell me that right away? I was under the impression that this was the only time I'd see you in a while! Okay, I got all the anger out of my system."

"Well, I thought that we had a lot to talk about that was more important than that," Ichigo said awkwardly.

Rukia blinked a few times before grumbling to herself. "You are so lucky that I like you, or I'd…" she trailed. Ichigo honestly didn't want to hear what she was going to say because it probably was going to be awful. "Are you planning on moving to Seireitei, or are you going to commute?"

"Oh, God no. That's much too long of a commute. I'm going to look for a place to live in Seireitei."

"It seems like I have a lot to show you about Seireitei," Rukia said lowly as she strode over to rest her hands on his chest. "I wish Mr. Detective would have told me earlier, so I could make proper preparations." Rukia then hugged him fiercely. "I'm so proud of you, Ichigo."

"Rukia, you're going to make me blush," he said sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure you're already blushing, and I'm not even looking at you," Rukia chuckled. "I know you don't like Seireitei all that much, so why exactly are you completely moving?"

"Karin got an internship in Seireitei. I'd rather if she didn't live in Seireitei without a family member. Plus," Ichigo said slyly while grabbing her hands. "We can be together much more often, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia giggled and pecked his lips. "Well, aren't you smooth?"

"Oh, please. I'm just trying to put my best moves on you," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Well, they aren't the best, but they work on me." Rukia turned around and headed towards the French doors. She was quite grateful that no one walked in on their little conversation. "Ichigo, you've gotten me all riled up." Rukia looked back over her shoulder with a devilish smile that stopped Ichigo's breathing. "I'm excited to show you all the cool places in Seireitei. I think we should start tonight with a tour of my apartment."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Wow, that was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. I wanted it to seem real and not stereotypical like a majority of the other fanfictions. I also didn't want it to be bland at all. There has to be an element that keeps the reader interested.**

 **I felt that it would be out of Ichigo's character to make any sense. I tried to make his reasoning hard to understand but still understandable after a bit of reviewing in your head. I based his cluelessness off of a stupid guy that I had a relationship with. Luckily, Rukia's character is sharp enough to deal with something like that.**

 **I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did!**

 **Peace ( ͜ʖ )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 26

Rukia traced the tips of her fingers ever so gently on Ichigo's chest, afraid to disturb him when he looked so peaceful. It was getting late. Ichigo probably needed the extra sleep, and Rukia didn't mind the extra time to relax against his beating heart, their naked chests stuck together.

She took the time to memorize his face: the sharp angle of his jawbone, the small freckles under his eyes, the stubble forming on his chin. He looked so cute in his sleep. It reminded Rukia that Ichigo could be defenseless too.

There was something childlike and innocent about Ichigo last night. Rukia could only smile to herself when thinking about the way his fingers trembled when he unzipped her dress or the way his face turned beet-red when glancing to look at Rukia's naked body, mumbling how she was beautiful. Ichigo was so unsure of himself, claiming it wasn't his first time even when Rukia had to guide him. Ichigo was so sweet when it came to sex. Rukia liked being taken care of by him much more than any of the other times.

What made this time so wonderful? Perhaps it was because she was with someone she loved, and he loved her back. Rukia never believed that it made a difference whether or not it was with someone you love, but she was proved wrong.

As much as she didn't want to, Rukia quietly raised herself off of Ichigo and swung her legs off the edge of her bed. Ichigo shuddered, missing the warmth of Rukia's body. Rukia turned to look at him with a sweet smile, covering his bare chest with her comforter. She slowly bent over to pick up Ichigo's dress shirt to cover herself as she stalked out of her room, not even bothering to button up the shirt.

On her way, Rukia stopped to inspect her neck, making sure that Ichigo didn't leave any marks. She told him that she'd kill him if he left a single mark in her neck. The last time she had a mark, Byakuya embarrassed her publically.

Rukia checked her phone while digging in her refrigerator. She needed to be at the office in thirty minutes, but she wasn't worried because she wasn't really required to be there all the time. Plus, Rukia's assistant Sentaro Kotsubaki was already notified that Rukia would be busy in the morning.

"Good morning," said Ichigo from the doorway in a groggy voice.

Rukia turned around with a smug smile, loving the way he looked at her with her current attire. "Oh, good morning. I'm surprised you're up so early considering… you know…" Rukia said as her smile grew.

"God," Ichigo mumbled as he strode towards her small figure, reaching to grab her waist. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Rukia Kuchiki?"

With a scoff, Rukia turned around to face the beaten eggs in the bowl. She leaned back and caused Ichigo to groan as he rubbed her shoulders and kissed under her ear. "We've tangled ourselves in quite a mess, haven't we?" she said offhandedly.

Rukia could feel him smirk. "I suppose we have, but I don't have any regrets as long as you don't have any."

"I don't have any either, but are you sure? What I mean is… Are you sure you want me? I'm damn close to being a public figure, so there would be no such thing as privacy."

"Then, what would you call this? This seems pretty private to me," Ichigo chuckled.

"You aren't getting the picture," Rukia quietly as she scrambled the eggs. "Personally, I don't care about shit like status and wealth, but for my small family and dozens of others, that kind of shit is make-or-break when it comes to suitors."

"And?"

"And, no offense, but you aren't exactly the 'image' that people will expect to see. If we are seen together in a romantic relationship, people will talk and shake their heads. There will be headlines about 'scandal.' Richer men are going to start pursuing me more intently because they think that I would be able to resist the money and power they have to offer. People will glare at you for breaking an outdated status quo. A lot of pressure will be put on you, and I don't want you to get hurt in the aftermath of society's little tantrum," Rukia explained in a serious voice, keeping her eyes on the almost ready eggs.

Ichigo turned her around to face him, his face honest. "I don't care if they scorn me or mock and ridicule me. Rukia, as long as I can love you and be loved by you, I'll be a happy man until the day I die. You are worth everything, you beautiful woman."

Rukia smiled slowly, her face turning from shock to a demure look. Ichigo kissed the top on her forehead mildly and then rested his forehead on hers.

"I almost swooned there," Rukia teased. "I'm glad we have that all cleared up. I hope you know that I'm not taking any shit from anyone about this relationship."

"Good, I'll do the same."

"It's weird to think that when we first met, you were such an ass. I wanted to punch you in the face daily back then," Rukia said haphazardly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not remember that. I had nothing to change for, you know? I felt that my life had already peaked, so there was no point in trying to build relationships with anyone. I regret that part of my life because I pushed everyone away desperately, afraid that they'd let me down too. I only trusted myself. I put every ounce of my life into my work because I believed that I could be redeemed that way. I clung to what I believed that the perfect officer, turning myself into the emotionless monster that I was for so long. I thought I was boosting myself in the eyes of the other Police Departments, but in reality, I was tucking myself away, losing all emotions because I was afraid to get hurt again. I was practically a kid when the Kanisawa Incident happened. I didn't know how to cope because I was publicly shamed and looked down upon by everyone. It was different when my mother died because I had everyone there to support me. When I returned to Karakura Town after the Incident, well, people had less faith in me before because there was reasonable doubt about my guilt. I had messed up big time and everyone knew it. With my confident blown, I felt no need to grown as a person. That's how I became so bitter."

Rukia reached to grab his hand and smiled. "It's crazy how similar our stories could be. Maybe that's why we understand each other so well. No one else understood what it was like to be put under so much pressure by my family that any accolade wasn't enough to make up for the fact that I'm from Rukongai. I was beaten down mentally and emotionally time and time again, losing trust to open up to anyone."

"We both were the product of crushing pressure," Ichigo said quietly. "We made it out alive, though."

"Almost," Rukia responded. "Almost. I have a few loose ends to tie up before I'm free."

* * *

As Rukia strode confidently through the office towards Byakuya's and soon to be her office, nervous eyes followed her as she walked. Rukia glanced side to side as everyone hurried to huddle over their work as she walked by. What was the big deal? Was there something on her shirt? No.

They all looked like they knew something that she didn't, and that made her uneasy. Rukia wanted to ask what had them all tied in knots like that, but they looked worried and afraid to talk to her. What did they know that she didn't?

"Miss Kuchiki, how are you today?" called her assistant, Sentaro Kotsubaki.

"I'm feeling pretty great today actually," Rukia said with a little bit of cheer in her usually serious tone. "It was a good idea to go to that party. Originally, I didn't want to go without my brother, but I need to start acting like the head of the family considering I will be taking the responsibility soon."

"Yes, ma'am! It was a wonderful idea for you do so, ma'am!" Kotsubaki saluted in a loud and proud voice.

"Easy, Kotsubaki."

"Wait, ma'am!" Kotsubaki said while stopping her from walking into the office. "You have a visitor. I let him in. He's waiting."

"A… visitor? I wasn't aware that I'd have any visitors today."

"Why don't you see for yourself…"

Rukia slowly opened the door and craned her head in. A true disappointment was what was waiting for her. Her grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, sat in a chair tapping his cane against the finished wood from the armrest of the chair. Byakuya stood behind him with his usual unreadable face. His disapproving scowl was plastered across his mustached face. Ginrei had these narrow, slate grey eyes that peered into the very soul of his victim. While he had long white hair just as majestic as Byakuya's, it was much thinner and course.

"Grandfather," Rukia drew out slowly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I haven't seen you in quite a while, young lady. I would think that you would show more excitement to see your grandfather, hm? No matter. I should not have expected such manners from you." Ginrei's voice was quiet like an autumn breeze but held a harsh undertone hidden by the serene nature of his mannerisms. He often stood still like a statue, moving only to blink his eyes.

"My apologies, grandfather. I am simply a little tired after last night's party."

Byakuya's eyes flickered slightly, showing Rukia the slightest sign of distress. Unlike Byakuya, Ginrei was completely unreadable. That man was an apathetic monster hidden behind a quiet demeanor.

"It would seem you have quite the reason to be tired, young lady," Ginrei responded.

Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly. Did he just refer to what she thought he did? There was no possible way for him to know such a thing. This conversation was taking a darker turn, but this was no surprise since Ginrei was usually the bearer of bad news. He often got to the point right away, leaving no time for small talk.

"Why are you here?" Rukia said suspiciously.

"My, my… Such rudeness…"

"Please answer my question."

Ginrei swallowed, moving his neck slightly. "According to information given to me, you were seen dancing with a police officer from Karakura Town. In fact, it was the very one well known from the Kanisawa Incident. Not only were you seen with said officer, but you were seen leaving in a hurry with him. God knows what you did with him, but it is unacceptable."

"Did you come here just to scold me?" Rukia said in a calm voice, her throat starting to close in panic. How could he know that in less than twenty-four hours? The upper-class society sure loved their gossip.

"Don't think of it as scolding, think of it as a helping hand. I don't want your reputation to be sullied by some lower-class… scum."

Rukia opened her mouth to let him have a piece of her mind but held her tongue. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. It was impossible to raise her voice at Ginrei Kuchiki. The last time Rukia raised her voice at him, she found herself being disciplined into silence. She was afraid to know what he would do this time. Ginrei was one of the top five most powerful men alive. Although he was not the head of the family, the man had political power. Anyone would do anything at the snap of his fingers.

"How did you find out?" Rukia said, glancing at Byakuya who was still silent.

"That is none of your concern. You must imagine the fury I felt when I found out a member of my family was seen being friendly with that man."

"Grandfather, you must have seen the news about Ichigo Kurosaki. He saved my life from Sosuke Aizen," Rukia said firmly, hoping that those words could sway his stubborn, old mind.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is his name, is it? Well, I've seen the news, and frankly, I'm embarrassed that a member of my family was involved with that situation. Being a hostage is something that a lower-class person would do. I suppose I'm not surprised considering where you came from."

"Aren't you glad that I'm safe?"

Ginrei paused for a moment. "I suppose. I simply wish that you acted like a fine member of society once. Byakuya, you are much too lenient on her."

"With all due respect, sir, I believe Rukia is a fine member of society," Byakuya defended.

"Oh, please, Byakuya. We both know someone from Rukongai could never really become a fine member of society," Ginrei said smoothly.

"Then why do you push me so hard?" Rukia asked seriously, glaring at Ginrei with her violet eyes.

"It takes extra work to condition someone like you to become someone like us," Ginrei added. "That is beside the point. End whatever relationship you have with that Kurosaki boy, platonic or romantic. God, I hope that your relationship is not romantic. That would be the worst-case scenario."

"What would you do if I didn't end our relationship?" Rukia asked boldly.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. "Rukia…" he warned.

Ginrei chuckled lowly in gasps of breaths. "Where did this insubordination come from? I assure you that an office in Rukongai could be arranged from you. In fact, I think it's possible to get that Kurosaki boy to find his way home back to whatever town he came from. Maybe, he might like Rukongai just as much."

"You would go that far," Rukia whispered.

"Young lady, you must know that I am completely serious about this. I cannot have our family name being tarnished."

"Grandfather," Rukia said lowly. "You know I'm a little too old to be called a young lady."

"Well, act less like a child and I won't feel compelled to call you that. It is hard to believe that you will be taking control of this family soon. I'm worried about our future."

Rukia glared at Ginrei. His slate eyes noticed her anger. A smug smile formed on his face. Rukia was much too bothered by his words, yet she could not do a single thing about it. She had everything to lose by losing her temper.

"I see…" Rukia breathed out.

Ginrei slowly raised out of the chair, his rickety joints cracking as he stood. "I hope that you make the correct decision. You owe everything to us, remember that. Your family is counting on you, young lady." He wobbled slowly passed Rukia with his normal, disapproving smile. "Byakuya, please escort me out," he said while opening the door and leaving.

Rukia was silent for a moment as Byakuya walked passed her. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya said quietly.

"You know what I mean. You just love seeing that old bat beat into me without consequence," Rukia said bitterly.

"You know that's not true."

Rukia's straight face turned into a frown. "Why didn't you help me? You just let me drown, Byakuya, and you know I can't do anything about it. That cantankerous man has overstepped his boundaries this time."

"Don't call our grandfather an 'old bat' or 'cantankerous.'" Byakuya said firmly.

"I can't believe he is trying to control my personal life now. What else does me what from me?"

Byakuya felt a knot in his stomach. He remembered a similar experience when he explained his intentions to marry Hisana, but Ginrei didn't put up such a wall. It was probably because Sojun was a mediator in the fight. In this fight, there is no middle-man, letting Ginrei run wild with his ideas. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Your relationship… with Sheriff Kurosaki…"

"Detective Kurosaki," Rukia corrected.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, it is," Rukia said bluntly. "Byakuya, I love him, so I'm willing to fight to have him in life. I'm done letting that bag of bones control my life. I want Ichigo to stay in my life. Byakuya, you have to understand."

Byakuya paused and hovered his hand over the door. His mouth was dry. "I see…"

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Ginrei is one of those characters that is hard to capture accurately because of how little screen time he had. I tried my best to make his character as real as possible.**

 **I'm going off to college in a few days, so we'll see how my schedule changes.**

 **Peace** ( ͡° ͜ ͡°)


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Ichigo watched the light glimmer from his brand-new police badge dangling from his neck. His first day at the Seireitei Police Department was busy right off the bat. Ichigo was suddenly in charge of a large group of people opposed to what he dealt with at Karakura Town. He would never say it out loud, but he believed that he might be a bit in over his head. Ichigo already had a case to crack, and it had been fifteen minutes since he had arrived.

While he waited for Hanataro to finish the medical examinations of the victim, Ichigo examined the gun hanging from his chest holster. Guns weren't a new thing to Ichigo, in fact, he had one while he was a Sheriff of course, yet he never felt the need to carry it on a daily basis. Here, they required him to have in his gun accessible at all times. To Ichigo, that was a bizarre request, but not completely insane.

"You aren't planning on firing that thing, right?" a familiar voice mocked.

Ichigo snapped his head to see Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi peeking their heads around the corner of his office.

"I see no need to fire a thing like this. This gun makes my old one look like I bought it at a discount store."

A hearty, wiry laugh came from Zaraki. "She's a beaut, ain't she? Make sure to clean her every day."

"Right…" Ichigo drew out.

"That's not what we're here for, Ichi~," said Yachiru. "We want to know about your relationship with Miss Rukia."

Zaraki's wolfish grin made Ichigo cower into himself. He knew why people were starting to seriously notice their intimate and very physical relationship. When Ichigo attempted to rent a cheap apartment, Rukia insisted, no, demanded that he stay with her. She claimed that she had enough room to fit four other people, so it didn't hurt to add just one. It started with Ichigo sleeping in the other room and ended usually with themselves tangled in bed together. Eventually, Ichigo stopped trying to avoid the inevitable and slept in the same bed with Rukia.

To Ichigo, that was as intimate as it could get, even more intimate than sex. Sure, he had girlfriends in the past, but none of them attempted to understand and accept him for who he was. None of them trusted him enough to sleep in his arms.

"Why is the whole world obsessed with us?" Ichigo said with a red tint to his face.

"Us~" Yachiru cooed.

"You have to understand that the Kuchiki family are a bunch of celebrities. When Miss Kuchiki was put under protection, the whole city was pumped full of tabloids about the situation and the whereabouts of Miss Kuchiki," Zaraki said offhandedly.

"God, these people need to find something to do with themselves instead of watching her like a hawk," said Ichigo.

"That's just how it is, in Seireitei. People prefer to care about other people's lives instead of their own."

"That's sickening."

"That's how people are."

At that moment, Sargeant Hisagi walked through the door with those narrow, judgemental eyes. He walked right passed the special agents holding a thick file with papers threatening to fall from it.

"Special Agents, I believe the Commissioner was looking for you," Hisagi said sternly. "I suggest that you find him as soon as you can."

Zaraki let out a short snort and turned to leave. Before he left, he sent a last look at Ichigo. Perhaps it was a reminder to be assertive, to not allow Hisagi to walk all over him. Ichigo felt a twitch in the corner of his lips. Zaraki had his back even when he acted like he was a lone wolf.

"Sargeant Hisagi, are those the medical files from Hanataro?" Ichigo said firmly, add no emotion to it.

"Yes." Hisagi placed the file and turned his back. He paused for a second, finding the words to say. "I know that you've been pardoned for your crimes by everyone else, but I won't let go so easily. You are still guilty in my eyes."

Ichigo glared at the back of Hisagi's head. "Sargeant Hisagi, turn around and look at me." Hisagi didn't turn. "Turn."

Hisagi slowly turned with a scowl on his face, much like Ichigo's old ways. "What do you want, Sheriff?"

"Detective!" Ichigo harshly bit out. "I'm a detective now. That means I outrank you, so listen clearly because I'm only going to say this once. You have no reason to hold onto this anymore. I learned a lesson from someone special that changed me for the better. Living in the past is toxic. You need to move on and live in the present. You know deep down that it wasn't my fault for what happened to Kanisawa. You know that. I know it's not easy to move on, and it takes time. I remember that we were friends before all this mess, so… If you can… I want to be friends again when you're ready."

Hisagi stared directly into Ichigo's eyes. "You really are a piece of work. You think that saying that will suddenly make me change my mind?"

"It was wishful thinking."

"Be an adult for once."

Ichigo had finally reached his limit. He stood harshly and strode towards Hisagi, getting in his face. "I have taken your insults for much too long. Unless you want to be demoted, I suggest that you drop the attitude. If I hear one more comment, you will be stuck on parking duty. Don't test me because you know I have the authority to tell Captain Hitsugaya that you need time off."

Hisagi backed off a little, just enough to give Ichigo confidence. "Understood, Detective Kurosaki." He turned his back and shuffled out of the room.

Ichigo smiled to himself. He was afraid that his old facade from Karakura Town melted away, but that was not the case. He grabbed the file and hovered over the contents. Finally, he had time to actually do his job.

It was finally quiet enough in his office for him to work in peace. Ichigo glanced over the files and sighed to himself. It looked like more gang-related violence. This meant that this case just got much more difficult. If Captain Hitsugaya was serious about becoming the Commissioner, then eventually this problem would cease to exist, but now it would something he would deal with commonly.

The silence was interrupted by the subtle clack of wood on the tile. Ichigo rubbed his head as his concentration was broken by the tapping that was getting louder and louder. Ichigo raised his eyes when the tapping stopped.

The tapping came from a cane held by a serene-looking elder with an unreadable face.

"May I help you?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes."

"Hm, you seem to have no manners. Not even offering a chair for the elderly," he said in a monotone voice. "Just as I expected."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the pretentious man standing in from of him. He seemed to be wealthy with the way he was dressed and the stones on his rings. He reminded Ichigo of Byakuya Kuchiki. "Would you like to sit?"

"No, this will only be a quick discussion I believe."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at that comment. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you haven't been in Seireitei for long I suppose. Well, I can't blame you for not knowing who I am. My name is Ginrei Kuchiki, the elder of the Kuchiki family."

Ichigo froze once he realized that he was talking to the infamous grandfather. Rukia had mentioned him briefly. She had only mentioned that he existed.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm a good friend of Rukia's," Ichigo said politely.

Ginrei sent him a judgmental glare. Ichigo felt his man peer into his eyes as if he were the scum of the Earth. Ginrei narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "There is no use acting so innocent, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm afraid you lost me," Ichigo said in confusion.

"I know that you have a more intense relationship with my granddaughter than simply 'good friends.' Don't try to deny it because I have proof behind this fact. Not only have I been notified that you and Rukia were sent leaving the engagement party of those two officers, and I have also been notified that you have been seen leaving the building where Rukia lives," said Ginrei in a gravelly voice.

"That is incredibly personal, you have no-"

"Answer this question: What is your relationship with my granddaughter?" Ginrei cut off.

Ichigo's face turned hard as he stood from his desk. Ginrei watched cautiously as Ichigo walked passed him and closed the door. Ichigo turned around and then towered over the Kuchiki elder with an unreadable face. "What is this all about?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I am here to tell you that you must end your relationship with my granddaughter."

"That won't be happening."

A plain, dry laugh came from deep in Ginrei's throat. "I'm afraid you misheard me, young man. What I believe you heard was that you have an option, but that is not the case. I am here to tell your relationship is over."

"With all due respect, that is not your decision," Ichigo said stiffly.

"The Kuchiki family is a part of the elite society in Seireitei. As members of high society, we must uphold a certain lifestyle. In order to keep our status, our family must only be in relations with the other members of the elite. You are not a member of the elite, so you cannot possibly wish to have a relationship with her. My granddaughter has always been subpar as a member of high society, so her judgment is clouded. I'm sure you are a noble young man, but Rukia belongs with a man of more wealth. It is for the best." Ginrei started to open the door to leave. "Before you attempt to fight back, just remember that I can destroy your career in seconds, and don't you have a sister here too?" With that, Ginrei Kuchiki left.

Ichigo stood in shock. What was he supposed to say back? Ginrei threatened him. Ichigo couldn't leave Rukia. That wasn't an option. "I guess I should tell Rukia about this."

* * *

Rukia was furious. Ichigo had never seen her so red in the face. As Rukia pulled him through the top floor of the Kuchiki Enterprise office building, Ichigo sighed thinking about how stressful his first day of work was. People glanced at the storming couple nervously as Rukia yanked Ichigo by the sleeve of his dress shirt.

"Good evening, Miss- O-Oh, Miss Kuchiki," said Kotsubaki in surprise. His positive grin turned as he saw Rukia's scowl.

"Is he here?" Rukia said in a low, threatening voice.

Kotsubaki moved his eyes back and forth between the two threatening people. "Well, yes ma'am. They've been in there for a few minutes."

"My brother is here too?" Rukia said with clenched teeth. "Fine."

Rukia attempted to yank Ichigo again, but Ichigo held his ground. "Wait a damn moment. You haven't explained a thing to me since you dragged me from my office. Hell, you haven't said a single word."

Rukia glanced around, looking to see if anyone was going to pay attention. She sighed. "Are serious about me? I mean… I don't want you to go through whatever hurdles my grandfather throws at you. If you aren't ready to go through hell..." Rukia faded. "...Then just let me know, and you can leave."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the shoulders and glared directly into her violet eyes. "Rukia, I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." He pressed his lips gingerly to her forehead. "If Aizen can't stop me, then I know your grandpa can't either."

Kotsubaki averted his eyes from the couple in a bashful manner as they smiled intimately at each other and walked into the room.

Ginrei stood still all the way across the office, gazing out to the city space from the safety of the glass. Next to him was Byakuya, looking forward and Rukia and Ichigo with his usual unreadable face.

"I see you've finally come," said Ginrei. "Considering the fact that you so rudely ordering me here, I would have thought you would have been waiting here for me." He turned slowly. "Oh, I see you've brought Mr. Kurosaki. Well, then what was so urgent that you had to say right away, young lady?"

Rukia stood straight and stepped forward. "Ichigo and I are dating."

There was a pause. A gruff, raspy laugh erupted from Ginrei's throat. "Is that all you have to say? Well, you seem to have become deranged. Do you really think it is acceptable to have such relations with a man of his status? You have a duty to uphold-"

"No! You are the deranged one!" shouted Rukia.

Byakuya's eyes widened in panic and Ginrei walked forward. "You filthy orphan, remember who you are talking to. You would be nothing without me."

"That's not true in the slightest. From where I'm standing, _you_ would be nothing without _me_. Byakuya is going to win the election. That means that I'll be the head of the company, something that you haven't been in years. Even if I had never left Rukongai, you would not be better than me just because you have money. You're cruel, grandfather, and controlling, and I want to say that you will not make decisions for me, not now, not ever."

"Rukia, you cannot say that to our grandfather," said Byakuya.

"And you, Byakuya, you need to stop being a puppet. You've let this man push you around all your life. The only time you went again his wills was when you married Hisana and took me in. I've heard you say it was the best decision of your life and don't deny it. I need you to choose between me or Grandfather."

"That's quite enough," Ginrei said in a still voice.

"Who do you choose, Byakuya?" asked Rukia in a calmer voice.

"I said that's quite enough," he repeated. "I've had enough of your insolence. You forget that I can expel Mr. Kurosaki away farther than you could ever imagine." Rukia scowled at him. "You have been a thorn in my side ever since you washed up in this family, granddaughter. I never asked for you. You've ruined everything that I've built up. That is all you do: ruin things. What kind of Kuchiki gets kidnapped, then decides to 'date' her 'savior?' You are not a Kuchiki, and you will never be one."

Ichigo stormed up to Ginrei and towered over him. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you grumble about nonsense. I will not stand to hear you talk about Rukia like that. I love her, and I'm not here for your blessing. Rukia is everything to me. Hell, she cleared my rain. You have been forcing her into your standards for so long that you haven't seen the incredible woman that she's become. Rukia held her own against Aizen, something I know you couldn't do. Rukia is more beautiful than the moon to me. I don't care if you want to get me fired. It would be worth it to be with her." After Ichigo spilled his brain, he reached over and held Rukia's hand in his.

"I-Ichigo, you really didn't need to say all that," stuttered Rukia.

"I really did."

"Byakuya, come," growled Ginrei. "I suppose I should go talk to Commissioner Kyoraku about Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia glanced at Byakuya pleadingly, but Byakuya's eyes were to the ground. Ginrei looked back when Byakuya didn't respond. "Come on."

"No."

"No?"

"I support Rukia's decision. Rukia, do you love him?"

"I really do," said Rukia while fondly smiling at Ichigo.

"Well, that's all the proof you need, grandfather. Ichigo is a brave man. He protected Rukia all this time, so why deny them? Status is not everything. Rukia is a smart, capable woman who can make her own decisions."

"I cannot believe that my own blood is turning on me. I expect this type of behavior from Rukia, but Byakuya? You've let me down," Ginrei said bitterly. "Fine then. I'll go alone. Understand that you will be punished when I return," he said while exiting the office.

It was quiet in the room. Byakuya turned his back to the couple. His shoulders tensed for a moment then relaxed with a heavy sigh. Ichigo rubbed the top of Rukia's hand as she lowered her head.

"Thank you… Byakuya. I know how hard that was for you," said Rukia quietly.

"He can't do anything to me and more importantly you two. No one will listen to that old coot at the station, so don't worry Ichigo. He's let me down a long time ago, so this was long overdue."

"Byakuya…"

"Ichigo," Byakuya said while turning to leave. "Cherish my sister. You have my blessing."

The couple smiled, finally free. They turned to glance as each other with smiles so big that they couldn't bare to stop. Byakuya looked back one last time before closing the door and controlling the damage that Ginrei would cause. He saw something special in their eyes. It reminded him of the way that Hisana looked at him. Byakuya smiled and felt a joy well up in his heart as he closed the door. Rukia felt a tear roll down her cheek as she reached up and kissed Ichigo, the man she loved.

* * *

 **Howdy**

 **Sorry that I've been gone for a couple months. It's hard to find time to work on something not school related when you're in college. I had to wait until Christmas break. I just got my wisdom teeth out, so I have a lot of time on my hands.**

 **So, what did you think of this update? This is, technically, the last chapter of the story minus the epilogue that will be next update.**

 **Peace (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒ *:･。.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow, this is it. The last update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

Epilogue

Ten years later…

"What brings you here Captain Kurosaki?" asked the young officer with bright eyes. He was short and stocky, a perfect disposition to work at the Seireitei City Jail. The building was constantly chilly, no matter what season it was.

"I'm here to visit an old friend," Ichigo said firmly.

The young officer smiled wearily, confused by Ichigo's tone. "Is that so? Well, I hope they aren't here for anything serious."

Ichigo didn't respond. Instead, he tightened the tie around his neck and straightened his vest. It would be awkward to explain to the young man the real reason he was here, especially considering who he was going to see.

The visiting room was empty except for two guards on the outside, two guards on the inside, and one couple speaking to each other on the phone. Ichigo stepped over to the phone booth in the middle and waited.

One of the guards walked over to the Captain and asked quietly, "Sir, are you sure you want to do this? The man hasn't had a single visitor in years."

"Ever," Ichigo corrected. "Sosuke Aizen hasn't had a visitor in the ten years of his life imprisonment."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" the guard asked a bit louder.

"It's personal. Don't worry about it."

The door on the other side of the room opened. Two guards pushed the wheelchair of the prisoner known as Sosuke Aizen to the other side of the phone booth. The orange jumpsuit contrasted the pale skin of Aizen's. His hair had grown to his shoulders and had become dull, peppered with white hairs. A scraggly beard had grown on his face. Aizen's head was sunken down as if he was asleep in his chair. The only sign of life in the man's body was the slow reach of his bony fingers to the phone. Ichigo followed the same action as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Now who has come to visit me at such an unexpected time," Aizen said into the phone with a smile. He raised his brown eye to Ichigo. "This is quite the surprise, Sheriff Kurosaki."

"Captain Kurosaki."

"Well, I'm glad you've done well for yourself," Aizen said in his silky voice. "I need someone up in the ranks to try to catch me when I get out of this place."

Ichigo glared into Aizen's eye. "You won't be getting out. There's no chance in hell. If you think escaping is possible for someone in your health and physical condition, then you're delusional."

Aizen tapped his head with a wicked smile. "You forget that I'm smarter than you, but let's change the subject. It's been much too long, Captain. Well, I hardly recognized you without that dumb buzzcut."

Ichigo scowled. He had changed quite a bit in those ten years. Ichigo let his hair grow long enough to part and a stubble was growing on his chin. He had a few wrinkles forming on his forehead and one silver hair on the back of his head.

"Aizen, this is the only visit you will ever get, so I suggest that you behave."

"Gin Ichimaru will come for me."

"Believe me when I say that Gin Ichimaru will not be coming for you."

Aizen looked at him quizzically. "Why are you here? What purpose is this visit? I know you have a reason because you wouldn't come just because you miss me."

Ichigo sighed. "I've come to thank you."

The was a pause on Aizen's side as his mouth hung open. Without warning, Aizen cackled in heavy breaths, then coughed deep in this lungs. As he wheezed, a twisted smile formed on his face. "Now I must be dead because this is something else. You never cease to surprise me, Kurosaki."

"I'm serious, Aizen. That's why I'm here."

"You have a screw loose."

"I was just promoted to Captain a month ago. I've been married to Rukia for eight years now. Can you believe that? We have a little girl who just turned five, and we've got another one on the way. Yeah, Rukia's five months pregnant with our second child. Rukia insists on still working to the bitter end even though I don't think the stress is good for the baby. Well, she's in charge of the company, so she gets the final say. My dad is happy to have another grandchild, considering he spoils my daughter rotten."

"What are you…?" Aizen whispered.

"My sister, Karin, the sports doctor, is getting married next summer. Her fiance is a real big shot in the Seireitei community. I don't know if you've heard of the Nakatani family, but Karin's fiance is the CEO of their family company. He was on the '30 under 30' article. My sister, Yuzu, she's doing great as a pediatrician. She got married two years ago actually."

"Why…?"

"I'm sure you're curious to know how Momo is doing. Momo and Hitsugaya have been married for ten years now, and they have twins that are eight. Momo is the Chief Inspector of the Seireitei police force, while Hitsugaya is the Commissioner. You wouldn't know, but the streets have never been safer. Those two are happy now. Renji was just promoted to Colonel. I don't see him much, but when I do, he looks to be in a fine place in his life. Grimmjow, do you remember him? He's had a rough go ever since he got out of jail all those years ago. He was in and out for petty crimes, but now he's living in Hueco Mundo. He hasn't been in jail for five years. I know you remember Ulquiorra. Can you believe he's going to be a dad?"

"Stop telling me this. Are you insane? Why would you tell me all of this? I'm just going to kill them when I get out," Aizen said in a panicked tone.

"The Kuchiki family is finding our way to the top again. Although the family is at an all-time low in size, we are rebuilding. Byakuya is happy exploring the political realm."

"Stop!"

"Why should I? Does this bother you?" Ichigo said with a smug smile. "I just want to tell you how happy my life is. I have you to thank. Without you, I would have never met the love of my life. I changed because of her. Rukia saw me for who I was and didn't try to fix me. Rukia taught me that it was okay to be scared, that it was okay to be me. I was able to move on from the past and grow as a person. Now, I'm living the life I've always wanted for myself, so are many other people, like Momo, because you did what you did."

"I did what I did for myself," Aizen bit out.

"That's what you thought, but in the grand scheme of things, you helped people. How does it feel to know that you failed in your goals? You helped people more than you hurt them."

"I beg to differ, considering the crime rate I caused."

"But that's gone now. Everything you've created is gone except for the happiness you caused some people. That's just how life is. Now, as you spend the rest of your miserable life in jail, I want you to remember the joy you caused," Ichigo mocked.

Aizen slammed the phone down as he thrashed around, yelling something that Ichigo couldn't hear. Ichigo turned around and left the room, feeling the weight leave this shoulders.

"Captain," the guard said with concern. "I don't understand why you told him that."

Ichigo smiled. "You know, at first glance, this sounds like an awful idea, but I really felt the need to say it. Without Aizen, Rukia and I would have never met. I felt like he needed to know that I was grateful for that."

"But-"

"I know, I know. Think of this as healing for me. Everyone needs to move on from the trauma they experience. This was something I needed to do. Now, I can continue with my happy life."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Well, this is it. The story is over. I am so grateful to all of the people who took the time to read and enjoy my story. It means so much to me that people stayed to the very end. I'd like to thank all of the people who liked, followed, and reviewed. That really got me to work harder on this story.**

 **I'd like to hear overall opinions. What was your favorite chapter? Who was your favorite character? Who was your least favorite character? I want to hear it all! Please, it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you! ~SoftBasketVolley**

 **Peace** (● 3 )


End file.
